La Era Oscura
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Voldemort no hubiera sido detenido a tiempo? Un cambio en la historia ha creado una realidad nueva para todos ¿Qué tipo de nuevas aventuras les esperan ahora? ¿Cómo van a detener a Voldemort?
1. Sobreviviente

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y el mundo Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM. Yo no hago dinero al escribir ésta historia ¿OK?**

**LA ERA OSCURA**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

"**Sobreviviente"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Alenka Sawicki llegó temprano a trabajar ese día, estaba contenta pues todo aquello que podía haber salido mal para que ella llegara tarde, ese día no había sucedido. Primero había logrado tomar al autobús doscientos quince cinco minutos después de las seis de la mañana; esto le había garantizado llegar a tiempo a la estación del metro de Moorgate para tomar la línea roja en dirección a Nothing Hill Gate, donde caminaría por unos escasos cinco minutos antes de llegar a su destino final. De haber sabido Alenka lo que encontraría al llegar, hubiera preferido no ser la primera en abrir la puerta.

De familia emigrante polaca, Alenka se había dedicado a la limpieza doméstica desde que era una adolescente. Su poco dominio del inglés le había impedido conseguir un mejor trabajo, pero con el tiempo había llegado a aceptar que posiblemente eso de las labores domésticas era algo para lo que estaba hecha. Trabajaba para cinco familias diferentes pero ahora le tocaba ayudar a la familia de doctores. De todas las familias a las qu ayudaba a Alenka le parecía que ellos eran los más agradables. Eso sí, estrictos con la limpieza pero Alenka era lo suficientemente hábil como para evitar que se le llame la atención. De hecho, recordaba solo una vez haber sido reprendida y eso había sido una distracción que no había llevado a futuras represarias salvo una promesa a tener más cuidado la siguiente vez. Incluso podía decir que les tenía un poco de cariño, sobre todo luego del nacimiento de su pequeña hija. Es por eso pues que encontrar una escena tan despiadada al abrir la puerta, le rompió el corazón.

Alenka había llamado a la policía apenas había recobrado la cordura. Un par de detectives se presentaron apenas minutos después de haber realizado la llamada y le hicieron muchas preguntas que Alenka apenas pudo responder en parte por el shock de una escena tan sangrienta y por otra parte debido a su poca habilidad con el idioma nativo del país en el que vivía. A los quince minutos después de las ocho, se encontraba de nuevo montada en la línea roja del metro esperando trasbordar en alguna otra estación para llegar a London Bridge.

-Un desastre total,- dijo uno de los detectives en la escena del crimen.

-Parece ser que han perdido el tacto.

El primer hombre miró a su compañero con represalia, evidentemente era superior a él en el cargo o por lo menos tenía más años de experiencia.

-¿Cuándo han tenido tacto antes?

El segundo negó con la cabeza y continuó revisando la escena sin hacer más comentarios.

-Dos mujeres y un hombre,- señaló el superior,- una de ellas tiene alrededor de cincuenta años, la otra, no más de treinta. Posiblemente hija de la primera.

-¿En serio?- replicó el otro que se encontraba observando al hombre en el charco de sangre.

-Mira, el parecido es innegable.

El detective más joven asintió antes de hablar.

-Éste de acá también tiene alrededor de treinta años, según la mucama es el esposo de la mujer joven. Ambos son médicos.

-Dentistas,- aclaró el hombre mayor,- mira eso, Shacklebolt. Esos deben ser sus títulos.

El joven de piel oscura y amplios ojos negros se acercó a la pared de donde colgaban los cuadros que su compañero le había señalado y luego pasó la mirada a la repisa de la chimenea donde vio varias fotografías.

-¿Muggles?

-Eso parece.

-¿Pero por qué atacar Muggles?

-Aun no lo sabemos… ese Snape se ha vuelto cada vez más cobarde y casi no nos pasa información. Desde el asesinato de los Longbottom, el asunto se ha vuelto fuera de control. A veces no sé si Dumbledore es muy idiota o si Snape es buen engaño…

-O tal vez es honesto,- finalizó Shacklebolt.

Su superior no dijo nada más, siempre le molestaba abordar el tema del supuesto doble agente de Dumbledore. Había algo en él y en la manera en que el caso Longbottom se había manejado que nunca le había gustado. Luego de deshacerse de cualquier indicio de magia o de seres sobrenaturales, desocuparon la sala para dar paso a los policías muggles que no tardaban en llegar.

Cuando los policías muggles llegaron a la escena del crimen reportaron homicidio calificado en primer grado. Intentaron encontrar huellas dactilares pero descubrieron asombrados que no había nada con qué trabajar. Luego que los forenses terminaron de recoger las pocas muestras que tenía, se dispusieron a limpiar la escena del crimen. No fue hasta entonces que alguien se percató de que algo extraño sucedía. Inconsciente y dentro de la rejilla de la chimenea estaba el cuerpo de una niña de dos años. Su piel se veía oscura y llena de hollín.

-¿Está muerta?- quiso saber la detective temiendo que el hollín fuera más bien el cuerpo calcinado de la infante.

El otro extrajo la rejilla y sacó el cuerpo del orificio. Buscó su pulso y comprobó aliviado que la niña solo estaba inconsciente pero seguía con vida ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Acaso se había escondido o la habían escondido antes del ataque?

-Niña lista,- le dijo la detective acariciando su cabeza.

El informe médico señaló que estaba bien y al día siguiente fue puesta en manos de una trabajadora social hasta que se encontrara algún familiar que pudiera acogerla. Para su desgracia, todos los parientes que tenía en la vida habían muerto la noche anterior y el gobierno no tuvo más remedio que colocarla en una casa hogar en espera de una familia adoptiva.

Nunca se enteró Albus Dumbledore que la niña seguía con vida cuando los Aurores llegaron. Simplemente había optado por creer que había sido secuestrada por mortífagos o posiblemente algo peor le había pasado ya que al aparecer su nombre en la lista de gente mágica y siendo hija de muggles, se había convertido en blanco principal de ese tipo de ataques ya que Hermione Granger no había sido la única niña cuya familia había sido asesinada por procrear sangres sucias. Al igual que los suyos, los Clearwater habían muerto meses antes y luego de ellos los Creevey con su pequeño bebé Collin. El mundo mágico se había puesto de cabeza pues todo aquel que tuviera un historial impuro corría peligro y todos actuaron con afán de ponerse a salvo. Nadie podía pararse a pensar si había sobrevivido o no una niña en el hogar Granger. O qué sería de ella ahora que no le quedaba ningún familiar en el mundo.

Hermione Granger se había convertido, en efecto, en la niña que vivió. Pero no había nada heroico en eso. Nadie habría de recordar su nombre o pensar en hazañas al escuchar su nombre. Hermione se había condenado a una vida muggle, lejos de los que eran como ella o de cualquier fuente de cariño al crecer.

**Siempre quise escribir una de esas historias de realidad paralela. Así tipo efecto Mariposa donde un pequeño cambio en la historia te trae un universo totalmente alterno. Luego de hablar con una de mis amigas que me sugirió escribir la historia de "Harry Snape" me pareció que era imposible para mi escribir este universo sin Harry Potter, y fue por eso que en lugar de darle el giro "Harry Snape", cambié varias cosas que conforme avanza la historia se darán cuenta cómo es que esto le ha pasado a Hermione. Espero les guste pues llevo semanas trabajando en el borrador de ésta historia. Gracias por leerme =)**

**TLAL**


	2. Cosas Raras

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no lucro con ellos. Gracias por leerme.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

"**Cosas Raras"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Nueve años habían pasado desde que una niña había sido entregada en la casa Hogar del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús. Un hogar religioso que se encargaba del cuidado de niños desamparados cuyos padres habían muerto o los habían abandonado. Era un edificio que en su exterior parecía una hermosa gran casa victoriana, con una enorme estatua en la entrada de un Jesucristo extendiendo los brazos como dándole la bienvenida a todos los niños que ahí llegaban. Hermione Granger solo había tenido dos años cuando había cruzado esa puerta por primera vez e incluso ahora la veía con recelo y miedo. Siempre le había parecido que era como un centinela que custodiaba la entrada.

A lo largo de su estancia había tenido que aprender de la disciplina básica. Cuando aún era una bebé estaba en el área maternal pero tan pronto cumplió cuatro años, debido a la rapidez con la que había aprendido a hablar y a asearse a sí misma, habían considerado que era hora de hacerla independiente.

El orfanato era dirigido por monjas católicas. La hermana Mary era la madre superiora, una mujer cerca de los cincuenta años cuando Hermione había llegado. Era una mujer estricta e intransigente que exigía que las cosas se hicieran tan pronto ella lo comandara. Todas las niñas y niños del orfanato temblaban tan pronto entraba a alguna de las áreas donde ellos estuvieran porque sabían perfectamente que de un momento a otro comenzaría a gritar como loca porque el piso no estaba lo suficientemente limpio o porque alguien traía la ropa mal remendada o el cabello no lo suficientemente bien peinado. Y era precisamente éste tercero el hecho que más dolores de cabeza le había dado a Hermione, literalmente ya que su cabello rebelde hacía que la superiora se empeñara a cepillarle el pelo ella misma y lo apretaba con todas su fuerzas detrás de sus orejas luego de untarlo con una sustancia viscosa hecha en el orfanato y parecida al gel pero de un olor espantoso.

Y luego cuando le daban a Hermione un trocito de jabón para ducharse y solo diez minutos, ella siempre lloraba en el cuarto de baño porque el agua (una cubeta solo) no era suficiente, el jabón no era suficiente, el tiempo no era suficiente para dejar su cabello limpio. Y si al día siguiente la madre superiora intentaba peinarla de nuevo y se encontraba con una plasta pegajosa en lugar de cabellera, la reprendía y la bañaba en medo del patio plena luz del día para que sus compañeros aprendieran a no ser tan desagradables con la niña en la tina. Solo le había pasado una vez pues Hermione había aprendido a apretar su propio cabello para su propio beneficio. Aunque la madre superiora cada vez que pasaba a su lado parecía examinar su cabeza más de lo que lo hacía con las demás.

Pero esa no había sido la única pesadilla en la vida de Hermione. La parte social tampoco se le daba de la mejor manera. Posiblemente era debido a que siempre que estaban al lado de ella, cosas raras siempre tendían a suceder. Cosas que se movían sin explicación alguna, objetos rotos que se reparaban por sí solos. Una vez, Jacky Stevenson había roto el plato de Hermione porque decía que ella siempre recibía raciones más consistentes en la comida. Y como cada quien tenía un solo plato que debía cuidar con la vida porque de quebrarse, les servirían la comida en la mano como castigo. Sin embargo, Jacky Stevenson contempló sorprendida cómo luego de haberlo estrellado, el plato volvió a la normalidad como si nada. Y peor aún, que al contrario, mientras ella cenaba cereal con leche, su plato se rajó en varios pedazos haciendo un desorden en la mesa por lo que se le pidió limpiar todo el comedor hasta dejarlo impecable. Después de eso, Jacky se aseguró de que todo mundo pensara que Hermione estaba poseída por fantasmas que hacían lo que ella les ordenaba. El rumor no tardó mucho en expandirse y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir una sola palabra para defenderse, todo el colegio ya pensaba que era una niña maldita y que debían alejarse de ella. El comportamiento de sus compañeras fue drástico y evidente, la noche en que el rumor estaba en furor, Hermione vio sorprendida que las camas de sus compañeras de habitación estaban agrupadas hacia un lado de la habitación mientras que la de Hermione había sido confinada al rincón más lejano.

Ante la situación, Hermione pretendió no importarle. Pero en la noche, cuando nadie la veía y la escuchaba, acalló sus lágrimas en la almohada hasta que se quedó dormida. Y fue así que aprendió que estar sola era la única forma en que podía subsistir. Aprendió a ser autosuficiente, a hacer siempre lo que las monjas esperaban que hiciera para mantenerse fuera de problemas y a hablar con los demás huérfanos lo suficiente sin llegar nunca a la cordialidad. Y no es que ninguno de los otros hubiera intentado jamás ser amable con ella de cualquier forma. Hermione sabía que el miedo que le tenían era mayor pero eso era bueno, así por lo menos ya no se metían con ella y la dejaban en paz. Sus únicos amigos habían sido los pocos libros que se podía encontrar y los cuales no eran muchos. Había leído todos los libros que el orfanato tenía para la educación primaria en cuestión de meses y con el tiempo libre que se había ganado a los diez años luego de terminar su educación básica, Hermione se había dedicado a bosquejar en las hojas que encontraba, y que eran pocas, dibujos de su familia y lo poco que recordaba de ellos. Por alguna extraña razón, en su cabeza, siempre iban de blanco y junto a sus padres siempre había una mujer mayor ¿Posiblemente su abuela? Pero incluso esos pensamientos estaban manchados. Muchas veces, cuando Hermione aún tenía alrededor de cinco años, cuando Hermione dibujaba a sus padres, los dibujaba en un fondo rojo y muchas veces le costaba trabajo trazar los ojos.

Con su tiempo libre, Hermione también salía al jardín cada vez que le era posible. Pero a diferencia de sus compañeros que corrían como desquiciados como si no hubiera mañana, Hermione se quedaba sentada en un rincón y contemplaba con atención sus alrededores como si esperara algo ¿Qué esperaba? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, pero sabía que algo interesante debía ocurrir alguna vez con su vida.

Y entonces sucedió.

Un día no muy diferente a los demás, Hermione caminaba por el patio recogiendo hojitas e intentando descubrir las pequeñas partículas que hacen que una hoja sea hoja, tal como había aprendido en un libro de ciencias, cuando fue distraída por un nuevo amigo que no esperaba tener. Un gato atigrado trepó a la pared del orfanato y se quedó mucho tiempo observándola hasta que finalmente decidió bajar y mirarla más de cerca. Ella sabía que la mayoría de los gatos eran huraños así que se acercó lentamente a él para intentar tocarlo y posiblemente sacarlo de ahí antes de que las madres lo vieran porque lo echarían a escobazos ya que decían que eran muy sucios. Pero para sorpresa de Hermione, el gato no huyó cuando ella se acercó. Tampoco parecía un gato cariñoso, más bien era como si la observara con curiosidad. Esa curiosidad típica de ellos pero que para ella era un poco perturbadora ya que se ponía a pensar en ello.

-Debes esconderte, gafas,- le dijo bautizándolo con el único nombre que se le ocurrió pues las manchas en su rostro simulaban una gafas alargadas alrededor de sus ojos,- si alguna de las madres te ve, estarás en problemas.

Hermione vio sorprendida cómo el gato asentía y salía de los terrenos del orfanato como si entendiera lo que le decía. Hermione se olvidó de él por el resto del día y siguió adelante con sus preocupaciones hasta el día siguiente que volvió a verlo posado en la pared del patio, y varias veces después en diferentes días posteriores. Hermione pronto notó que normalmente lo hacía en los fines de semana y muchas veces era a medio día. Y de no estar segura que los gatos no tenían sentimientos, habría jurado que varias veces le pareció que el gato estaba triste.

-¿Por qué estás triste, gafas? – le dijo una tarde de septiembre cuando Hermione ya tenía once años. El gato la miró sin pestañear antes de bajar al jardín no sin antes comprobar que no hubiera ninguna religiosa cerca. – No tiene caso ponerse triste ¿Qué ganarías con eso?

El gato colocó una pata en la rodilla de la niña que se encontraba sentada en el pasto del jardín con un viejo libro de cuentos que ya se sabía de memoria pero que le gustaba releer cada que tenía tiempo libre.

-Dicen las madres que me dejarán estudiar clases avanzadas muy pronto,- declaró Hermione acariciando la pata del felino. Sabía que por alguna extraña razón no era del tipo de gatos que les gustara ser abrazados, pero aun así era el ser más cordial que conocía,- si logro aprobar los exámenes de año trece con calificación perfecta me dejarán independizarme para ir a la universidad aunque sea muy joven. Ojala lo logra para cuando tenga quince años…

Hermione miró la densa pared de ladrillo que el gato escalaba tan seguido para entrar al orfanato. Luego frunció el entrecejo como molesta y abrió el libro en uno de los cuentos de en medio.

-No sé por qué sigues viniendo,- refunfuñó,- tú puedes estar en cualquier lugar que tú quieras. Ver todas las cosas que tú quieras…

En ese instante el gato pareció de verdad consternado. Era como si Hermione fuera a llorar, pero en lugar de eso apretó los labios y cerró el libro de golpe poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

-No olvides esconderte,- le dijo mientras se alejaba,- no te gustará si alguna de las madres te encuentra.

Pero un día no muy lejos de ese, una religiosa encontró al gato. O más bien lo vio mientras deambulaba por al patio posiblemente en busca de Hermione. La Hermana Martha era precisamente del tipo de personas que no soportaba a los gatos. Los consideraba antihigiénicos, desordenados y por si fuera poco era alérgica a ellos. Y sin más consideración que la que se le puede tener una rata, le tiró un escobazo que casi batea al animal de no ser porque era más rápido que la mujer en cuestión.

Para mala suerte de Hermione fue Jacky Stevenson quien vio la escena. Y posiblemente guiada por un viejo rencor de años por un plato roto fue el que la guió a acusarla frente a la hermana Martha y a la madre superior.

-La he visto darle de comer,- les dijo a ambas en la oficina de la hermana Mary,- es ella la que ha hecho que venga todos los días en busca de más comida.

El castigo de Hermione surtió efecto inmediato. Desde ese día sus raciones fueron reducidas a la mitad pues según la hermana Martha y la hermana Mary, si Hermione tenía suficiente comida de sobra para alimentar a un gato, era definitivamente porque estaba recibiendo más del que se merecía.

Entonces Hermione no dijo nada. No les iba a dar a ninguna de ellas el placer de verla llorar o demostrarles que la habían afectado de alguna forma. Sabía que la hermana Mary andaba tras de ella pues nunca más había logrado reprenderla por lo del cabello; que Jacky la odiaba por lo del plato roto y que la hermana Martha genuinamente odiaba a los gatos y a cualquier persona que pudiera manifestar algún gusto por ellos.

Una vez en su cuarto, Hermione se dio cuenta que tampoco podía llorar ni a solas. No es que no tuviera razones para hacerlo pero de pronto no le encontró el punto ¿Qué se iba a ganar con llorar? No podía evitar que su cabello de pronto le hiciera caso cuando ella le ordenaba quedarse quieto cuando la hermana Mary estaba cerca e incluso de pronto pareciera más limpio de lo que en realidad estaba cuando ella la inspeccionaba. Tampoco podía evitar que a Jacky le molestara que ella tuviera más comida, porque por alguna extraña razón, Hermione siempre había observado que en el camino del mostrador de la cocina a la mesa, el plato se le llenaba por sí solo hasta el tope ¿Y qué podía hacer ella al respecto? Si Jacky siempre tenía más hambre, ese era su problema. Después de todo ella era la niña sobre desarrollada con la cara llena de pecas y ojos amarillos como de búho que golpeaba a las más pequeñas por un trozo de pan. Tanto golpear niñas pequeñas la dejaba exhausta. ¿Y qué decir de la hermana Martha? Hermione no era responsable tampoco de que a ella no le simpatizaran los gatos.

Resignándose a su incapacidad de hacer algo que cambiara su destino, Hermione suspiró hondamente antes de darse vuelta en su cama, la cama del rincón y alejada de sus compañeras, antes de disponerse a dormir. Si tan solo su plato se hubiera llenado un poco más esa noche, pensó mientras el estómago le rugía e intentando conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione encontró sorprendida un paquete de galletas dulces debajo de su cama. Sorprendida y alarmada porque alguien pudiera darse cuenta y reportar que se las había robado de la cocina, Hermione se las guardó debajo de la falda del uniforme gris del orfanato, recogió su cabello en una apretada coleta, terminó de arreglar su cama y salió a toda prisa en dirección a la capilla.

Todas las mañanas, las niñas y niños del orfanatorio debían asistir a la capilla a tomar la misa de las siete de la mañana. Hermione normalmente resistía toda la misa escuchando atentamente a lo que el padre tenía que decir. A veces estaba de acuerdo con lo que él decía, sobre todo en la parte que decía que se amaran los unos a los otros, pero otras veces simplemente bajaba la cabeza y pensaba "¿Por qué debo sentir culpa de haber nacido?". Claro que todo lo que Hermione pensaba nunca lo decía y se limitaba a seguir los protocolos que tanto el padre como el orfanato le exigieran. Siempre había creído que una vez que abandonara el orfanato estudiaría más libros que solo la simple biblia que a la fecha ya se sabía casi de pies a cabeza.

Luego de la misa, los niños y niñas debían ir al área del comedor y tomar su desayuno. Y finalmente luego de eso tenían la tarde para ellos. Era de las pocas tardes de la semana en que en verdad podían hacer lo que quisieran ya que los Lunes las niñas aprendían a bordar y a zurcir, los martes debían hacer algo en la cocina como limpiar o cocinar, los miércoles y viernes debían estudiar la biblia y los jueves y sábados practicaban en el coro que en época Navideña salía a la calle a cantar villancicos y a pedir dinero para recaudar fondos para las mejoras del orfanato. Hermione se había unido al coro no por la beneficencia, después de todo ella nunca había visto mejoras en los nueve años que llevaba ahí, sino por la oportunidad de al menos unos pocos días al año poder salir a la calle donde podía ver, para variar, una que otra cara diferente a las que diario veía dentro de esa vieja casa a la que había sido confinada desde mucho antes que tuviera memoria.

Hermione se sentó en un rincón del jardín que se ocultaba de la vista de todos tras un árbol de gardenias. En algún punto de su vida, el árbol había conocido a una enredadera que luego del primer abrazo, lo había cubierto por completo ocultando para siempre las flores entre las hojitas de la planta invasora. A Hermione siempre le había parecido maravillosa la manera en que dos plantas tan ajenas la una de otra, la gardenia del tipo floreciente y siempre bella y la enredadera siempre dependiente y jamás lejos del suelo por sí sola, hubieran de pronto formato una alianza tan única que había logrado que la hoja de la enredadera estuviera ahora donde nunca hubiera logrado por sí sola, mucho más cerca del cielo. Y que el árbol florido, por su parte, hubiera encontrado en la enredadera una aliada tan perfecta para que sus flores se resguardaran del frío y de los climas extremos. Pero sobre todo, a Hermione le encantaba el hecho que una vez sentada bajo su sombra era como si se volviera invisible y ajena al mundo que lo rodeaba. Era justamente ahí donde había conocido a "gafas" por primera vez y era ahí a donde iba a parar cuando no quería ser molestada.

A pesar de saber que estaba a salvo de los mirones, Hermione miró a su alrededor antes de sacar el paquete de galletas que había guardado debajo de su falda y se sentó en el pasto a la sombra de la gardenia-enredadera para disfrutar de su botín. La cocinera había recibido instrucciones de darle la mitad de su comida pero esa mañana se le había pasado la mano y Hermione apenas había recibido un cuarto de pan y suficiente sopa para sacar cinco cucharadas antes de que se le hubiera terminado. Solo recordar la expresión de Jacky hacía que Hermione temblara de coraje pero decidió contenerse pues sabía que debajo de su falda aún guardaba el botín que había aparecido como por arte de magia esa mañana debajo de su almohada.

Estaba apenas comiendo su primera galleta cuando el gato apareció en lo alto de la barda gris. Hermione apenas lo miró de reojo mientras engullía rápidamente, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que los primeros bocados le resbalaron por la garganta y no pudo parar. Cuando hubo terminado la décima galleta, por fin miró al animal.

-Me las dejaste tú ¿Verdad?- le dijo mirándolo seriamente. No sabía de dónde había sacado eso pero por alguna extraña razón presentía que así había sido.

Le pareció notar como que el gato asentía y no quiso profundizar en si era o no posible que le hubiera entendido o que el gato hubiera sido capaz de introducir un paquete de galletas al orfanato y colocarlos debajo de su almohada; simplemente asumió que su sospecha era correcta y aceptó el hecho sin cuestionar más.

Viendo que el paquete ya estaba a la mitad, Hermione lo enrolló y lo volvió a esconder debajo de su falda. Luego, se sacudió las migajas del pecho, se acomodó las calcetas blancas y limpió sus zapatos negros con las yemas de los dedos. Luego de zafarse de un problema al comer a escondidas, no quería picar otro al entrar de nuevo al orfanato con las calcetas mal acomodadas o los zapatos sucios.

-Gracias,- le dijo Hermione al gato de manera amable como si le hablara a una persona. El gato asintió.

Luego de eso y durante varias mañanas esporádicas, más comida empezó a aparecer debajo de su almohada. Por varios días a Hermione le preocupaba que alguien más la encontrara, pero un día que tuvieron que cambiar las cobijas, una de las niñas débiles de su habitación jaló la cobija y la almohada juntas de la cama de Hermione y ésta contempló asombrada que ni el pastelillo que había guardado debajo ni la empanada estaban ya.

Hermione nunca pudo explicar lo que pasaba, por lo menos no para sí misma pues nunca soñó con decírselo a nadie. Hasta que un día de julio, luego de varios meses de conocer al gato y de comida de contrabando, el gato apareció en la misma pared mientras ella leía un libro de química que había logrado colar del área de la escuela disfrazado de biblia. Para ese entonces ella sabía presentir cuando se acercaría y normalmente lo saludaba antes de que hiciera evidente su presencia.

-Hola, gafas,- le dijo sin despegarse del libro apenas vio su silueta dibujada en el suelo frente a ella,- gracias por los muffins, estaban deliciosos.

Como pocas veces, el gato brincó hacia adentro de los aposentos. Hermione miró en ambas direcciones en busca de la rechoncha hermana Martha y se sintió aliviada de que no se encontrara cerca. Luego miró por fin al gato por primera vez y pudo notar que llevaba en el hocico algo que parecía un viejo sobre amarillento.

-¿Qué es?- inquirió la niña recibiéndolo de él como si se lo estuviera entregando.

De inmediato leyó su nombre y se apresuró a leer lo que adentro decía.

_Señorita Hermione Jean Granger_

_Cama del rincón en la habitación para niñas del Orfanato del Sagrado Corazón_

_Londres, Inglaterra_

_Querida señorita Granger_

_ Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptada en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Debido a circunstancias especiales que sabemos que ameritan su caso, le pedimos que espere la asistencia de un representante de nuestra institución para hacer todos los papeleos necesarios para su traslado. _

_ Sin más por el momento me despido esperando tenerla pronto entre nosotros._

_Sinceramente_

_A. Dumbledore,_

_director de Hogwarts_

-Gafas,- le dijo luego de leer y releer la carta,- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién lo envió?

Pero Gafas no atendió a las preguntas de Hermione. Y no es que pudiera haberlo hecho de haber querido. Después de todo los gatos no hablan ¿O sí? El animal simplemente volvió a brincar a lo alto de la barda y desapareció del otro lado dejando a Hermione con más preguntas que respuestas. Seguramente alguien le había querido jugar una broma, pensó, desde hacía mucho que nadie se metía con ella que ya había dejado de desconfiar tanto.

Hermione decidió regresar a la casa pues era sábado y tenía práctica de coro en unos cuantos minutos. Ella no era particularmente buena con su voz aunque ya se había vuelto más diestra con el viejo piano que la hermana Mercedes le estaba enseñando a tocar y hacer eso era de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba.

Pero ese día no tuvo práctica de piano. En cuento ingresó a la habitación, la hermana Charlotte la estaba esperando acompañada de la hermana Martha para excluirla de la práctica del coro.

-Debe acompañarnos a ver a la madre superiora, señorita Granger,- le dijo la hermana Charlotte con esa cara de haber chupado un limón que siempre se cargaba.

-¿Para qué quiere verme la hermana Mary?- quiso saber Hermione.

-No hagas preguntas,- refunfuñó la misma que le había hablado en primer lugar y la tomó de la muñeca conduciéndola al pasillo en dirección a la oficina de la hermana Mary.

Hermione nunca había estado ahí a menos que estuviera en problemas. Había estado ahí luego del incidente del baño en el patio para pedirle disculpas a la madre superiora por lo sucio que estaba su cabello; para clarificar si hacía o no hacía trampa en sus exámenes impecables (asunto del cual la madre superior siempre había sospechado que Hermione mentía y la mandaba a rezar un rosario por si las dudas); y por el asunto del gato. Y mientras se acercaba más y más al inminente rostro inquebrantable de la hermana Mary, Hermione recapitulaba qué era lo que podía haber hecho mal ese día que le hubiera merecido haber sido llamada en presencia de la hermana superior ¿Es que alguien había descubierto por fin su comida debajo de la almohada? ¿O era posible que alguien la hubiera visto hablar con el gato?

Hermione respiró hondo mientras la hacían esperar fuera del despacho. Hermione alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la hermana Mary hablando con alguien más.

-Hay niños más pequeños y con mejores historiales de comportamientos,- decía la hermana Mary casi a modo de súplica,- esa niña es insufrible, se lo digo de una vez. Cuestiona todo lo que se le dice y…,- la hermana Mary carraspeó fuertemente y luego bajó la voz.

Hermione no pudo entender a bien lo que dijo además que la hermana Martha empezó a tocar la puerta para pasar.

-No quiero ningún otro niño a niña,- respondió serenamente la voz de otra mujer,- aunque si por mí fuera me los llevaría a todos de una vez.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo pues era evidente que la hermana Mary estaba digiriendo la respuesta que había escuchado y que tanto la hermana Charlotte como la hermana Martha habían escuchado también un trozo de la conversación pero tan pronto como la madre superiora les pidió pasar tuvieron que fingir que no había sido así. Incluida a Hermione.

-Le traigo a la señorita Granger,- dijo la hermana Charlotte haciendo a la niña entrar.

Hermione saludó inmediatamente con una reverencia tanto a la madre superiora como a la mujer sentada frente a la misma del otro lado del escritorio. La puerta de la que Hermione venía era de dentro del orfanato, mientras que la puerta detrás de la mujer era la que eventualmente llevaba al exterior. Hermione amaba esa puerta pues esa puerta representaba libertad y un mundo al que aunque sabía que faltaba mucho para pertenecer.

-Señorita Granger,- le dijo la madre superiora invitándola a tomar asiento al lado de la mujer frente a ella,- conoce a la señora McGonagall. Ella ha venido aquí a adoptarte.

Hermione se quedó el shock, hasta entonces nadie nunca había manifestado el deseo de adoptarla. O por lo menos no que ella supiera, y luego de escuchar el ahínco con el que la madre superiora había intentado persuadir a la mujer de no adoptarla, no le extrañaba que ni hubiera sido así. Observó a la mujer en cuestión, parecía tener alrededor de cuarenta o no más de cincuenta. Su expresión era muy seria, Hermione hubiera jurado que era une mujer que se dedicaba a la milicia de no ser que usaba ropas muy femeninas. Un vestido verde oscuro largo hasta debajo de las rodillas con cuello alto y mangas largas apenas adornado con encajes y un viejo broche dorado en el pecho en forma de un ave que no había visto nunca ¿Era ese un gallo exótico de esos de los Asiáticos? No se atrevió a preguntarle y también evitó el contacto visual.

-Mucho gusto,- repicó Hermione volviendo a hacer la reverencia. Había algo en las gafas de la mujer que le recordaba a las manchas de "gafas", cosa que la hizo casi de manera involuntaria sonreír a pesar de sí misma al hacer la reverencia.

No era propio de Hermione sonreír o de ser amable con nadie. La vida le había enseñado a esperar lo peor de todos y a no dejar que nada la afectara. Pero si esa mujer era la llave que abría la puerta detrás de ella. La puerta que la llevaba para siempre fuera de esas altas paredes de ladrillo gris, Hermione sonreiría para ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

**Ojala les guste, los introducciones pueden ser tediosas, lo sé. Pero yo disfruté escribir éste capítulo, espero hayan disfrutado leerlo también. Déjenme un review. Gracias =)**

**TLAL**


	3. El Nuevo Mundo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen en su mayoría a JK Rowling, los que hice yo no soy aprehensiva con ellos y el mundo Potter también es de ella y de WB TM. Yo no hago dinero con esto.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

"**El Nuevo mundo"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Supo desde el momento en que su pie cruzó la línea hacia el exterior del orfanato que su vida jamás volvería a ser lo que hasta entonces había sido. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con eso? Con qué ansiedad no había visto a los niños que se llevaban luego que una familia los adoptaba. Posiblemente cuando tenía cinco o seis años, Hermione había guardado alguna esperanza remota que algún día alguien vendría por ella para llevarla a casa y criarla como propia y darle todo el amor que esa familia posiblemente no era capaz de darle a un hijo propio. Pero al pasar la barrera de los ocho años, Hermione sabía que sería cada vez más difícil que alguien viniera por ella pues era bien sabido que las pocas oportunidades que un huérfano tenía estaban entre los recién nacidos hasta los niños de cuatro años. Luego, entre cuatro y seis años eran los segundos en la lista de preferencia. Pasados los ocho años se convertía en una posibilidad cada vez más remota y ahora ella, al igual que Jacky Stevenson por ejemplo, que pasaban ya de los diez años, su único boleto de salida era al lograr la independencia ya fuera de manera legal a los dieciocho años o de la manera en que Hermione planeaba hacerlo, con una beca en la universidad.

Mientras montaban el taxi negro que los llevaba a la estación del tren, Hermione observó a su benefactora. El breve momento en que Hermione había pensado que por fin tendría a alguien a quien llamar "mamá" se había desvanecido momentos después cuando la mujer pidió un momento a solas con la niña para presentarse y saber si la niña la aceptaría o no como su nueva tutora.

"¿Tutora?" había pensado Hermione en ese momento. Pero había decidido no indagar demasiado en el aspecto pues tutora o no ella sería su boleto de salida. Posiblemente ella simplemente encontraba difícil manifestar cariño por alguien que nunca había conocido. Y Hermione mejor que nadie podía sentirse familiar con el sentimiento. Salvo Gafas, Hermione jamás se había interesado por nada ni nadie más salvo ella misma y mantenerse fuera de líos.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo,- le había dicho la dama en vestido verde y cabello negro en un moño apretado y gafas alargadas de carey,- así que tendrás que asimilar todo lo que te diga rápidamente. Señorita Granger, Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, usted es una bruja y ha sido elegida para asistir a la escuela de Magia y hechicería en Hogwarts. Asienta por favor cuando haya asimilado ésta noticia.

Hermione se quedó helada e inmóvil por varios segundos antes de reaccionar a la pregunta de la señora frente a ella. Ya antes había leído eso, nerviosamente buscó en el bolsillo secreto de su falda y extrajo la carta que minutos antes "Gafas" le había entregado.

-Señorita Granger,- insistió la mujer mirándola con severidad, la postura de la mujer era inquebrantable. A Hermione no le parecía que pudiera estar loca ¿Pero cómo podía estarle diciendo eso sin estarlo?,- ¿Me sigue o no me sigue?

Hermione fijó la mirada en la mujer buscando algún indicio de demencia aunque ella poco sabía de indicios psicológicos ¿Un pestañeo constante tal vez? Hermione no supo qué más hacer pues las madres estaban fuera del despacho y le aterrorizaba correr a la puerta y tocarla pidiendo ayuda ¿Qué se ganaría con eso? Confinarse al orfanato cinco años más no le parecía una opción más atractiva que seguir escuchando a la señora McGonagall. Y fue por eso que Hermione asintió esperando que la continuación de la explicación que acababa de escuchar mejorara de alguna manera.

-Sé que estás confundida,- le dijo la mujer relajando el semblante solo un poco y luego buscando lgo dentro de su vestido que parecía una vara como de treinta o cuarenta centímetros, luego la apuntó al escritorio de la hermana Mary y lo hizo levitar como si…

-Como si fuera arte de magia,- pensó Hermione en voz alta.

-ES arte de magia,- la corrigió su interlocutora,- señorita Granger ¿No ha notado usted alguna vez que cosas raras suceden a su alrededor?

Hermione pensó entonces en el incidente con los platos y Jacky Stevenson, en su cabello que se volvía impecable cada que la hermana Mary estaba cerca y en la manera que muchas veces en el jardín, cuando no quería ser encontrada, por alguna extraña razón era como si se volviera invisible incluso para las personas que estaban más cerca de ella. Aun así miró a la mujer delante de sí como si la cuestionara más allá de lo que podía decir.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Señorita Granger,- agregó la señora McGonagall,- no tenemos mucho tiempo. El director de Hogwarts me ha enviado a por ti. Puedo imaginar lo difícil que ha de ser para ti asimilar todo esto pero para sacarte de aquí necesito que consientas que sea tu tutora primero y luego…

-Está bien.

La señora McGonagall iba a continuar pero se detuvo en seco. A Hermione le pareció que por un instante ella reflejaba pena o cariño por ella pero prontamente se refugió de nuevo detrás de sus gafas alargadas mientras extraía un papel de su bolso y una pluma de ave que mojó en un tintero. Hermione solo había visto cosa igual en las películas ¿Pero qué tenía que perder? Después de todo, si la mujer resultaba ser una estafa, siempre podía escapar ¿Qué tan rápido podía correr una mujer de cuarenta años? Mientras estuviera fuera del orfanato podría encontrar una manera de seguir adelante.

Así que Hermione había firmado el papel amarillento que parecía pergamino y luego habían dejado entrar a la madre superiora de regreso a la oficina así como a la hermana Charlotte y a la hermana Martha. Al parecer, la señora McGonagall había estado en el orfanato antes pues cuando ellas terminaron de hablar, la madre superiora la mandó de regreso a su habitación por el resto de sus cosas.

Casi corriendo, Hermione había llegado a su habitación de donde había tomado solo un uniforme más, ropa interior y las hojas sueltas de libreta que tenía apiladas y envueltas en una vieja carpeta que había hecho con cartón. Eran dibujos y apuntes que había hecho en todos los años que había estado ahí desde que la habían puesto una crayola en la mano por primera vez. Era del tipo de trabajos que los padres cuelgan con orgullo en el refrigerador cuando el niño vuelve de la escuela. Hermione nunca había tenido nadie a quién mostrárselo antes pero ese era el único souvenir que tendría de su juventud cuando creciera. Y no es que a nadie le importara en ese momento ¿Pero qué tal si a alguien le importaba en el futuro? Y no es que guardara muchas esperanzas en ello pero por otro lado le gustaba saber que su vida tenía una bitácora. Algo de lo cual asirse en lo que encontraba su verdadero camino en la vida. Después de todo ¿Quién sabe? También era posible que la demente mujer en el despacho de la madre superiora estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Cuando Hermione dejó la casa hogar del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús no pensó en ninguna de las personas que dejaba detrás. Sí sintió un poco de pena por Jacky, pues sabía que la única razón por la que ella la odiaba era porque de alguna manera Hermione lograba permanecer fuera de problemas gracias a la suerte. Suerte que ella no tenía y que tanto anhelaba también ¿Y qué diría Jacky al saber que Hermione sería adoptada? En lugar de sentirse vengada por todas las travesuras que Jacky alguna vez le había hecho, Hermione volvió a sentir pena por ella esperando que en un futuro la vida le sonriera a ella también ¿Qué era ella después de todo? Solo una niña en infortunio. No era muy diferente de ella después de todo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Inquirió Hermione mirando por la ventana. Pocas veces había hecho recorrido en Londres y las pocas veces había sido en dirección a Piccadilly Circus en compañía del coro.

-Charing Cross,- contestó la mujer con esa seriedad y frialdad que tanto la caracterizaba,- necesitamos deshacernos de ese horrendo uniforme de orfanato.

Hermione miró sus ropas y se sonrojó. Nunca en la vida había usado nada más que ese vestido o una versión más pequeña del mismo. ¿Sería posible que por fin usaría un vestido con lazos, moños y listones de colores? Recordaba que siempre que se dibujaba a sí misma ponía muchos colores. Los vestidos de arcoíris, como ella les llamaba, eran sus favoritos. Y entonces otro pensamiento se apoderó de ella impidiendo que cualquier sentimiento positivo saliera a flote.

-Pero…- dijo dubitativa apenas consiguiendo la atención de la señora,- yo no tengo dinero para comprar vestidos.

La mujer volvió la vista hacia ella. Algo muy cercano a una sonrisa amable se dibujó en su rostro antes de hablar.

-No te preocupes por eso,- le dijo volviendo a esa expresión seria de antes,- Hogwarts tiene un fondo monetario para casos especiales como el tuyo.

-¿Y quién paga ese fondo?- quiso saber Hermione con la curiosidad cada más acrecentada.

-La comunidad mágica, por supuesto.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-¿Existe una comunidad mágica?

McGonagall rió por primera vez.

-Claro que sí ¿Acaso creías que solo éramos tú y yo?

Hermione suspiró. No quiso hacer otra pregunta por miedo a sonar idiota. Y no había nada que ella odiara más que sonar idiota. Especialmente ante una persona de apariencia tan respetable como Minerva McGonagall.

Pararon en una tienda departamental llamada "C and A" a la cual Hermione nunca antes había ingresado. Minerva tomó unos cuantos vestidos y se los dio para que se los probara. Todos bonitos y de diferentes colores aunque varios, según Hermione pensaba, poco apropiados para su edad. Al final, cuando iba a pagar, pareció tener problemas con los billetes y en eso ni Hermione pudo ayudarle pues nunca había tenido dinero en sus manos y solo conocía las monedas pues eso era lo que normalmente recolectaban con el coro cuando cantaban en Piccadilly Circus.

Apenas dejaron la tienda, Hermione tiró en la basura el vestido con el que había salido de la casa hogar sintiéndose como una princesa en un vestido blanco con flores pintadas de tantos colores como el mismo arcoíris y unas sandalias blancas con mariposas tecnicolores. Se sentía como en un sueño. Estaba segura que incluso McGonagall había sonreído al verla salir con el primer vestido del probador dando brinquitos como sin creer que trajera eso puesto y que se lo fuera a llevar.

Camino a Charing Cross, Hermione abrazó con todas sus fuerzas las bolsas repletas de ropa nueva y el folder de dibujos que era lo único que le quedaba del lugar que acababa de abandonar. Cuando salieron de la parada del metro en la parada de la calle que iban a visitar, solo caminaron escazas dos o tres cuadras hasta que vieron un letrero entre una librería y una tienda de viejos discos de acetato. El letrero leía.

"_El caldero chorreante"_

A Hermione le pareció un nombre curioso para un negocio en una de las principales de Londres. Sabía porque había estudiado geografía que esa calle iba a dar al río Támesis donde eventualmente podría ver uno de los tantos puentes de Londres. Miró a lo lejos y podía oler el agua cercas pero en lugar de seguir avanzando entraron en una vieja puerta al establecimiento con el letrero que había leído antes. Nunca había estado en un pub, así que miró atentamente a su alrededor en lo que se encaminaban a una de las mesas del establecimiento.

La gente en ese lugar usaba ropas extrañas. Trajes de una sola pueza como los que las monjas o los monjes usaban pero en varios colores extraños y con telas de diferentes tipos. Algunos con puños adornados, amplios, con bordados, con escote en el caso de las mujeres, con corset o con grandes moños que los hacían parecer vestidos sacados de la época victoriana ¿Era ese un bar temático?

-Buenos días, profesora McGonagall,- dijo el cantinero en cuanto la vio sentarse en una de las mesas cerca de la pared.

-Buenos días, Tom,- saludó ella seriamente y Hermione pudo notar que al hacerlo, su ropa cambiaba rápidamente simulando el estilo de las demás personas en el pub.

-El mundo mágico no puede ser conocido por los muggles y es por eso que cuando estamos en la calle, vestimos de la manera más similar a ellos,- explicó McGonagall al contemplar la expresión de asombro de Hermione.

-Pero…- dijo ella intentando asimilar lo que veía a su alrededor,- la puerta está ahí en Charing Cross… cualquiera podría entrar y verlos a todos con sus ropas y…

-No, no pueden,- atajó McGonagall,- hay un hechizo en la puerta que la hace invisible a los ojos muggles.

-Eso,- replicó Hermione como recordando su primera duda cuando McGonagall le había dado la primera explicación,- ¿Qué son los muggles?

-La gente sin poderes mágicos,- respondió la mujer como si fuera la cosa más lógica.

Y en ese establecimiento estuvieron Hermione y McGonagall hablando de lo que era el mundo mágico y cómo funcionaba en secreto de los muggles y que ella iría a Hogwarts donde ella enseñaba una de las materias y donde aprendería a ser una bruja apropiadamente y donde seguramente aprendería más de ese mundo de lo que ella le podía decir en el escaso tiempo que tenía para darle. Luego Hermione soltó la última pregunta que en realidad era la única que quería que le respondiera desde el principio.

-¿Y cómo supo usted que soy mágica? ¿Acaso usted… conoció a mis padres?

McGonagall no pudo ocultar lo conmovida que estaba ante la pregunta de Hermione. Se tocó el pecho como si temiera que el corazón se le fuera a salir y comenzó a hablar más lenta y ceremoniosamente que como lo había hecho antes.

-Yo no conocí a tus padres. Y tú…- hizo una larga pausa que fue entonada con un suspiro,-¿recuerdas a tus padres?

Hermione miró sus propias manos sobre la mesa; parecía como irreales, como si no fueran sus propias manos. Nadie nunca le había hablado de sus padres, todo lo que le habían dicho en la casa hogar la única vez que había preguntado era que no le quedaba nadie más en el mundo que quisiera hacerse cargo de ella y que debía aceptarlo porque solo así podía lograr ser algo bueno en la vida. Luego hurgó entre las bolsas que venía cargando desde la tienda de ropa y sacó la carpeta con viejas hojas coloreadas con crayola y acuarelas. Extrajo una de las hojas y se la mostró a la Profesora McGonagall.

-Siempre que pienso en ellos me imagino a una pareja que viste de blanco,- dijo como explicación al dibujo sobre la mesa que eran un hombre y una mujer vestidos de blanco en un fondo rojo. A un lado estaba la silueta de otra mujer en color gris,- sé que tenía otro pariente aparte de mis padres pero nunca he podido descifrar quién es. Solo se… que estaban ahí hace mucho tiempo pero no recuerdo nada de ellos. Ni siquiera su rostro…

Mientras decía eso, Hermione pasó el dedo índice sobre lo que debería ser el rostro de los que se suponía eran sus padres pero no tenían ojos y sus expresiones apenas eran unas rayitas hechas al azar. Mcgonagall se llevó la mano a la boca como para reprimir un sollozo.

-A veces me pregunto si murieron o me abandonaron,- agregó Hermione volviendo la atención en la profesora una vez más,- si murieron me da pena pensar que murieron tan jóvenes y si viven me pregunto por qué no me quisieron…

La mano de la profesora sobre la de Hermione la previno de seguir hablando.

-Tus padres no te habrían abandonado jamás, Hermione.

Y fue así que luego de muchos años de no haberlo hecho, Hermione sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas ante el recuerdo de sus padres y la certeza que fue amada po ellos hasta su último respiro. ¿Sabía o no sabía esa mujer que sus padres habían muerto? Eso no importaba, en el fondo Hermione lo sabía también. Siempre lo había sospechado. Especialmente cuando soñaba con fogatas y con una oscuridad como de cenizas que la envolvía mientras unos gritos desgarradores acompañados de gruñidos como de bestia la despertaban bañada en sudor en medio de la noche. ¿Y por qué lloraba entonces? Era por la certeza, porque de alguna manera a veces le gustaba fantasear con que había ocurrido un error y ella se había perdido tal vez de la vista de sus padres mientras jugaba y había terminado en la casa hogar pero que no era su destino ahí. Ahora era un hecho, ella estaba sola en el mundo y tenía que arreglárselas por sí sola. Y no era como si hubiera sido distinto hasta ese momento de cualquier modo.

-¿Sabe cómo murieron mis padres?- inquirió Hermione de pronto al limpiarse las lágrimas que forzó por frenar.

La Profesora McGonagall la observó con un dejo de tristeza y admiración al verla hacer eso.

-Hay cosas…- empezó a decir como eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que estaba por decir,- hay cosas que no son buenas saberlas antes de tiempo.

Hermione iba a protestar pero luego recordó las pesadillas y pensó que posiblemente sí era tan terrible como a veces suponía. En efecto, era muy pronto para saberlo, pensó. Y luego hizo una nota mental para preguntar luego, cuando estuviera más relajada.

Cuando por fin terminaron esa bebida extraña que la profesora McGonagall llamó "Cerveza de mantequilla" le extendió un papel del mismo color amarillento que la carta que gafas le había dejado en la casa hogar. "Gafas" pensó Hermione recordándolo de pronto ¿Qué sería de él? ¿La seguiría buscando en el futuro? ¿Lo encontrarían las monjas en el patio y lo sacarían a escobazos? Pero su preocupación duró poco, Hermione sabía perfectamente que Gafas era un gato listo, casi tan listo como un humano.

-¿Qué es?- quiso saber Hermione desdoblando la hoja de papel.

-Es tu lista de útiles.

Cuando McGonagall y Hermione cruzaron la pared de Ladrillos y luego que Hermione tuviera que pellizcarse un par de veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando, por fin fueron en busca del caldero, los pergaminos, el tintero, las plumas, los libros, el baúl, y luego al pasar al lado de una vitrina con escobas, McGonagall se detuvo en seco.

-¿Cómo te sientan las alturas?

Hermione no entendió la razón por la que McGonagall le preguntaba eso pero frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

-Una vez intenté escapar de la casa hogar trepando una enredadera para saltar la barda… no pude llegar más allá de medio metro.

Hermione nunca había confesado eso a nadie y se sintió ruborizar luego de haberlo hecho.

-No importa,- suspiró la profesora dándole una palmada en la espalda.- Ya he soportado suficiente de las burlas de Severus los pasados años desde que Charley terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts que…

Pero Hermione ya no escuchó más de las frustraciones de la profesora. Tan pronto llegaron a un negocio llamado "Madame Malkins", se detuvo en seco cuando alguien más gritó su nombre en la calle.

-¡Profesora McGonagall!- era un joven pelirrojo de unos quince años con cara de pedante que no podía con ella.

-Percy Weasley,- replicó la profesora como complacida de ver a un alumno favorito,- Hermione ¿Podrías entrar a esa tienda y decirle a Madame Malkin que vienes de mi parte? Entraré en unos momentos.

Hermione asintió al instante y entró a la tienda cargando consigo tantos paquetes como le fue posible llevar. Una vez adentro se dio cuenta que no había nadie mayor a quien preguntar si era o no Madame Malkin. Solo un chico de unos nueve o diez años de cabello largo y negro azabache estaba sentado en una silla como muriendo de aburrimiento. Meciendo los pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo de la silla. A diferencia de la mayoría de los magos y brujas que Hermione había conocido ese día, el niño llevaba puestos unos pantalones que la profesora McGonagall hubiera descrito como "muggles" y una camisa deportiva color naranja chillón con las palabras "Chudley Cannons" escritas al frente. En cuanto Hermione hizo evidente su presencia, la miró de pies a cabeza como evaluando lo colorida de su vestimenta. Hasta entonces Hermione no había prestado demasiada atención a lo llamativo de su propio vestido. Los ojos del niño eran gris claro y se clavaron en sus ojos como si hubiera descubierto que Hermione lo miraba tan detenidamente como él la estaba observando.

-Hola…- dijo Hermione tímidamente poniendo los paquetes en el suelo mientras hablaba,- ¿Sabes a dónde ha ido Madame Malkin?

El chico se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al techo como retomando su aburrimiento. Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a ser desafiada por nadie salvo por Jacky. Pero claro, Jacky tenía razón para hacerlo, medía veinte centímetros más y pesaba por lo menos diez quilos más. Desaprobando la actitud del chico, refunfuñó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Por lo menos podrías decir que no lo sabes,- lo reprendió ella girándose para buscar con la mirada la presencia de otro adulto.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú,- advirtió la voz de otro chico que venía saliendo de un probador y se acomodaba una túnica negra que le quedaba un poco grande.- parece muy pacífica y pequeña ahí sentada pero si la provocas… no querrás ser tú.

Hermione buscó la mirada del chico, sí, le estaba hablando a ella ¿Pero a quién se refería en la advertencia?

-No necesito que la intimides por mí, puedo hacerlo yo sola, gracias,- hasta entonces fue que Hermione se dio cuenta que el chico de la silla no era un chico en realidad sino una chica.

-Pues no estaba intimidada,- espetó Hermione apretando los brazos sobre su pecho una vez más.

-Pues deberías,- rió el chico que se estaba midiendo la túnica asumiendo que la niña era pariente del otro ya que compartían esa cabellera negra azabache pero sus ojos eran distintos. Los ojos del chico de la túnica nueva eran verdes como los campos irlandeses. O por lo menos eso le parecía a ella aunque nunca hubiera estado en Irlanda. Y llevaba unas gafas rectangulares de moldura ligera.

Hermione observó su reflejo en el espejo como intuyendo a lo que el niño se refería. En efecto, a pesar de que Hermione tenía casi doce años ya, se veía más menuda que la niña en la silla. No era su culpa, en verdad. Estando en la casa hogar para ella era normal que todos y todas las demás personas fueran delgadas y menudas. Todos, salvo Jacky, compartían casi el mismo estado de desnutrición. Y ella se había salvado de eso solo porque era una brabucona que tomaba comida de más a la fuerza. Observó sus rodillas huesudas que sobresalían prominentemente debajo de la falda de su vestido y de pronto sintió pena que dos niños tan saludables la hubieran evaluado de tal manera apenas había entrado. Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por una mujer que salía de detrás de una cortina que daba al fondo de la tienda.

-Puedo utilizar una tela especial, señor Potter,- le dijo la mujer mientras cargaba un rollo de tela,- y se les puede agregar bolsillos secretos como usted me pidió… eh ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Vienes acompañando al señor Potter?

Hermione no conocía a ningún señor Potter pero asumió que se refería al niño que estaba midiéndose la ropa y luego negó con la cabeza.

-La p-profesora McGonagall…- dijo nerviosamente,- ella me envió.

-Ah,- sonrió la mujer,- tú debes ser la niña Granger.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y casi tan pronto como terminó de saludarla con la mano ya se encontraba frente a un espejo mientras que una cinta métrica volaba a su alrededor tomándole medidas. Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a objetos volando a su alrededor pero intentó actuar lo más naturalmente posible porque no quería verse como una boba ante ese par de niños que hablaba y hablaba de una cosa extraña llamada "quidditch" que ella no conocía. Miró a su alrededor y para su suerte la Profesora McGonagall venía entrando por fin.

-Disculpa,- le dijo caminando a su alrededor como comprobando que la túnica que Hermione se medía estuviera bien,- estaba hablando con mi nuevo prefecto.

-¿Piensa que debo dejar espacio por si crece?- inquirió Madame Malkin.

-Sí, sí, claro… usa pinzas mágicas para que crezca por lo menos dos tallas. El tiempo pasa volando en Hogwarts…

-¿Es usted profesora de Hogwarts?- quiso saber el niño al que Madama Malkin había llamado Potter.

-Así es,- replicó seriamente la profesora,- soy la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Y usted debe ser Potter. La misma cara y físico de su padre pero los ojos de su madre.

El niño sonrió como si le hubieran hecho un cumplido y a Hermione le pareció que de tener padres también se sentiría orgullosa que la compararan con ellos.

-Gusto en conocerla, profesora,- le dijo extendiéndole la mano para saludarla. Hermione nunca había visto a un niño tan seguro de sí mismo,- seré parte de la casa de Gryffindor muy pronto.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró con severidad pero aceptó el apretón de manos.

-No le toca a usted decidir a qué casa ir, señor Potter.

-Pues más me vale ir a Gryffindor,- replicó el niño,- mis padres me matarán si no soy león.

-Te matarán si vas a Slytherin,- agregó la niña que parecía niño.

Ambos niños soltaron una carcajada y la profesora los miró con severidad. Hermione no entendía nada.

-Todas las casas son buenas,- sentenció la profesora McGonagall.

-Todas excepto Slytherin.

La última frase fue dicha por una voz adulta y nueva en la sala. Hermione pudo ver por el espejo que se trataba de un nuevo cliente de la tienda. Aunque en cuanto la niña aburrida de la silla dio un salto y corrió a abrazarlo se dio cuenta que era también pariente de ellos.

-¡Papá!

-¡Addy!

-¿Tan pronto dando mal ejemplo a los niños?- inquirió la profesora al ver al hombre acercarse el niño Potter cargando a la otra aún en brazos.- no puedes influenciar a los niños para que le tengan buena idea o mala idea a las otras casas de Hogwarts.

-¿Por qué no? Todos los que se creen sangre pura lo hacen con sus hijos para ir a Slyhterin…

Hermione no entendía qué estaba pasando. ¿Casas? ¿Gryffindor? ¿Slytherin? ¿Sangre pura? ¿De qué estaban hablando todos? Todo era tan confuso que le parecía que nunca podría acostumbrarse a todo ello. Además ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Comprando calderos, pergaminos y túnicas. Eso era cosa de dementes ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loca? Una vez había leído acerca de los esquizofrénicos que creaban sus propios mundos en su cabeza ¿Y si ella sufría de esa enfermedad? No pudo soportarlo más y corrió en dirección al vestidor donde cerró la puerta y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?- gritaba la profesora McGonagall del otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione no se atrevió a abrir la puerta, necesitaba ordenar su cabeza. Solo el día anterior el mundo era de una forma. Ella tenía sueños y aspiraciones. Pocas esperanzas, eso sí, pero a final de cuentas ¿Qué huérfano puede tener muchas? Y ahora era una bruja y tenía que ir a una escuela a aprender magia. Y todo mundo sabía más que ella y ella quedaría como una idiota frente a todos. No podía tolerarlo. Se imaginaba a sí misma en un patio escolar con todos los niños riéndose de ella porque no sabía lo que era "quidditch". Se sentó en el suelo y siguió respirando rápidamente.

-Alohamora,- la voz de la profesora fue serena y después de eso, la puerta cedió.

La profesora no dijo nada, en lugar de eso le tendió la mano y la levantó casi al vuelo. Hermione se apoyó en el cuello de la profesora y la dejó que la cargara fuera del vestidor. Luego la colocó sobre un banco alto y le dio un pañuelo. Hermione comprobó aliviada que tanto el hombre como los niños que antes habían estado ahí ya se habían ido.

-No puedes perder el control tan fácilmente, Hermione,- le dijo esperando a que terminara de serenarse,- ser alumno es de por sí difícil, tu edad es difícil y ser nuevo en algo es aún más difícil. Pero no debes preocuparte. Conocerás a mucha gente que querrá ayudarte.

Hermione ya había cesado su llanto. Ahora miraba a la profesora desde lo alto del banco donde Madame Malkin terminaba de tomarle las medidas en silencio.

-¿Por qué habrían de ayudarme?- inquirió seriamente,- nadie me conoce, no tengo familia, no sé hacer nada…

La profesora dio un hondo suspiro y masajeó sus cienes con ambas manos.

-Me imagino por qué no confías en nadie, incluso puedo entender por qué a pesar de tener dudas casi no haces preguntas. Pero no puedes seguir con esa actitud. No te hará ningún bien, Hermione. Tampoco te comprará muchos amigos.

-Yo no necesito amigos,- repicó Hermione un poco desafiante,- nunca los he tenido y tampoco estoy en busca de ellos. Yo solo…

Apenas había empezado a hablar enérgicamente Hermione deseó no haberlo hecho. La profesora pareció notarlo y le dio una palmada en el hombro que la relajó de inmediato.

El resto del día Hermione compró la varita mágica en la tienda de Ollivander's y agregó en su baúl unos cuantos libros más acerca del mundo mágico que la profesora le regaló.

-No puedo dejar que vuelvas a la casa hogar,- le dijo la profesora,- pero faltan dos meses para el inicio de clases así que te dejaré a cargo de una escolta que te dictará nociones de cómo funciona el mundo mágico y las cosas básicas que debes saber hasta el último día de agosto cuando tendrás que tomar el tren a Hogwarts.

Luego de decirle eso, la profesora le dio un boleto que leía "Andén 9 ¾". Hermione se imaginó que el tres cuartos era por el vagón o el asiento ¿Cómo podía ella saber? Nunca había viajado en tren.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la casa de la Señora Figg quien según la profesora era una escolta confiable. Justo antes de verla partir, Hermione sintió que se apartaba de una vieja amiga de toda la vida aunque nunca antes hubiera tenido una y aunque hubiera compartido solo un día con ella. En ese momento más que nunca lamentaba haberle dicho eso acerca de las amistades. De todas las personas que había conocido en su vida, Minerva McGonagall era la primera que le hubiera gustado conocer mejor y poder llamar amiga.

**Hola, pues así de prono les traigo el capítulo tres. Ojalá les agrade y me dejen un review? Gracias**

**TLAL**


	4. La Sobrina de Dumbledore

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

"**La Sobrina de Dumbledore"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

La señora Figg era una mujer mayor de unos sesenta años de edad. Era menudita con cabello gris y vestía casi siempre un pañuelo en la cabeza, una bata floreada y unas pantuflas de tartán. Su casa olía mucho a comida para gatos pues tenía cuatro y aparte cinco cachorros que le pertenecían a una de las gatas más grandes. Desde que Minerva McGonagall se había despedido de ella en la estación del tren de Victoria, Hermione había tomado el tren con dirección a Amersham, un condado del distrito de Buckingham que pertenecía a Londres y que era tan pequeño que apenas contaba con una población de diez mil personas. Obviamente en términos mundiales ese pueblo era muy pequeño, pero para Hermione que había vivido la mayor parte de su vida dentro de una casa hogar con otros cien niños y niñas, Amersham era un nuevo mundo.

Pronto Hermione descubrió que la razón por la que Arabella Figg tenía tantos gatos era porque a eso se dedicaba para vivir. Criaba gatos y los vendía porque según ella eran una raza única, Hermione sabía poco de esa especia de animales porque el único que había visto en la vida real era a Gafas y no podía discernir si existían o no en el "mundo muggle", como la señora Figg constantemente decía.

Al principio a Hermione le pareció que la señora Figg era demasiado ordinaria para ser "una bruja" como McGonagall, por ejemplo. ¿No deberían los magos y brujas depender un poco más en la magia? ¿O es que estaba prohibido en ciertas circunstancias? Cuando por fin se atrevió a cuestionar esto a la señora Figg, recibió una respuesta que no se esperaba.

-Eso es porque yo soy una squib,- le dijo pacientemente. Y al notar que Hermione entornaba los ojos, agregó,- los squibs somos hijos de magos pero que nacemos sin poderes mágicos.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, jamás se había cuestionado cómo es que la magia se transmitía de familia a familia o si era una regla que las personas con magia engendraran a más personas con magia. Fue ahí donde aprendió que hay personas que tienen padre muggles y aun así con magos o brujas y que hay personas que son hijos de magos pero no tienen magia pero se les permite pertenecer a ese mundo a diferencia de los que solo son muggles y están relacionados con magos o brujas.

-¿Y qué pasa con los padres muggles de los magos y brujas?

-Deben jurar bajo un hechizo irrompible el no revelar la existencia del mundo mágico hacia otros muggles.

-¿Un hechizo irrompible? ¿Cómo es que es irrompible? ¿Con magia?,- Hermione recordaba haber leído algo acerca de los hechizos de ese tipo luego que McGonagall le hubiera explicado cómo era que los muggles no podían descubrir el Caldero Chorreante.

-Así es,- sonrió Arabella Figg,- aunque quieran decirlo, no podrán… es como si lo olvidaran cuando pensaran en decirlo, se les olvidará lo que van a decir. Aunque aún no debemos preocuparnos por eso, no ha habido hijos de muggles entrando a Hogwarts en varios años y no los habrá hasta… bueno, varios años más.

Hermione asintió satisfecha con esa respuesta pero luego se le ocurrió otra pregunta.

-¿Y qué pasa si un mago se casa con una muggle? O una bruja con un muggle…

Parecía como si el rostro de la señora Figg se hubiera ensombrecido al escuchar la pregunta pero aun así logro serenarse al contestar.

-Hacen el mismo juramento pero el muggle no puede vivir en el mundo mágico. El mago o bruja que entra en ese contrato debe vivir entre los dos mundos o fuera de los que son como ellos.

Hermione pensó que eso sería algo muy triste de hacer. Renunciar a la gente que es como tú… dejarlo todo atrás por una persona. Había que ser muy tonto o estar muy enamorado y a los once años a Hermione la parecía más una estupidez que otra cosa.

Con su sed de conocimiento alentado por el miedo que tenía a ser tomada como idiota en su primer día de clases, Hermione comenzó a leer uno de los libros que McGonagall le había regalado a lo largo de las semanas siguientes. Era un libro bastante extenso pero estaba plagado de detalles, mismos que ella necesitaba para entender mejor a esa nueva sociedad a la que estaba por ingresar. El libro se llamaba "La Historia de Hogwarts" y mientras Hermione lo leía, la señora Figg le aclaraba cualquier duda que ella tuviera.

-Entonces es verdad,- dijo Hermione un día levantando la vista de su libro y mirando hacia el otro lado de la sala donde la señora Figg peinaba a uno de sus gatos,- la casa de Slytherin es la peor de todas.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- quiso saber ella sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

-Escuché a unos niños decirlo en el callejón Diagón… luego lo dijo un adulto.

La señora Figg sus piró colocando al gato en el sillón y luego tomando otro del suelo para empezar a peinarlo también.

-La casa de Slytherin tiene mala fama porque ahí van a parar los magos ambiciosos y porque de ahí han salido muchos magos tenebrosos. Pero yo que no pude ir a Hogwarts como estudiante…- al decir eso dejó salir un hondo suspiro,- te puedo decir que Gryffindor ha engendrado tantos magos tenebrosos como Slytherin. Es solo era guerra de casas que continúa aún después de que los alumnos abandonan Hogwarts la que genera esos prejuicios.

Hermione asintió antes de volver a su libro pero entonces regresó la mirada a la mujer.

-¿Y qué es un mago tenebroso? ¿Un mago malo?

La señora Figg intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero solo consiguió una mueca extraña.

-Los magos tenebrosos son los que buscan poder sin importar los medios. Normalmente se valen de las peores formas para lograrlo y pronto descubren que siempre quieren más y más poder… a veces incluso asesinar a los suyos propios.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Existe alguno de esos hoy en día?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no!,- se apresuró a aclarar Arabella,- el último murió hace casi diez años… fueron tiempos feos. Muy muy feos…

De pronto Hermione perdió interés en su lectura y colocó el libro a un lado.

-¡Cuénteme!

La señora Figg de pronto pareció con la vista perdida mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pobre gato que apretaba los ojitos cada que sentía la mano de su ama cerca.

-Lo siento, Hermione, pero no se puede hablar de eso,- dijo finalmente.- aunque han pasado diez años aún lo siento cerca…

Hermione se alarmó pues parecía que la señora Figg iba a llorar y si había algo con lo que Hermione no era buena era lidiar con las lágrimas. Nunca le había gustado cuando ella misma las derramaba y definitivamente si eran de un adulto le parecía una tarea imposible.

-Discúlpeme,- le dijo tomando el libro debajo de su brazo,- no volveré a preguntarle al respecto.

Y no lo hizo, pero encontró una pequeña reseña en uno de sus libros de historia. Según el libro el último mago tenebroso registrado en la historia era "Lord Voldemort" cuyo nombre nunca debe ser pronunciado en voz alta. Según la reseña el mago había desafiado a la muerte valiéndose de artes oscuras y había reclutado consigo a un grupo de magos que apoyaban la causa de Salazar Slytherin. La causa que decía que solo los magos de sangre pura debían existir y que toda sangre mezclada con muggles era sangre sucia. Cuando Voldemort había por fin reclutado suficientes seguidores y hombres lobo bajo su cargo, había iniciado la fase de la guerra denominada como "el exterminio" donde gran parte de la población mágica murió antes de ser detenido por Albus Dumbledore y sus seguidores denominados como La Orden del Fénix en una alianza con el ministerio de Magia.

Conforme Hermione leía se daba cuenta que términos como "ministerio de magia", "maldición", "hechizo" o "mago tenebroso" se volvían cada vez más claros en su cabeza. El problema era que tenía tan poco tiempo libre que no tuvo tiempo para abrir los libros de sus materias antes de que el verano estuviera por terminarse. Justo una semana antes de iniciar el curso en Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall apareció en la chimenea de su sala.

Fue algo irreal para Hermione, estaba leyendo un libro que hablaba de heridas provocadas por la magia (y las cuales le preocupaban de sobremanera pues sabía que con su cuerpo subdesarrollado sería víctima de los abusones como Jacky) cuando de pronto la chimenea dejó salir una gran nube de humo verde y seguido de eso McGonagall estaba de pie frente a ella.

-¡Profesora!- exclamó Hermione colocando el libro sobre la mesita de café,- ¿Cómo hizo eso? ¡Señora Figg! ¡La Profesora McGonagall está aquí!

-Polvos flu,- señaló la mujer en su pose firme como de guardia del palacio real,- ¿No te lo ha explicado Arabella? ¿Entonces qué te ha enseñado? ¿Solo a criar gatos?

Y como si fuera una cruel broma del destino, la señora Figg entró abrazando a uno de su gatos.

-¡Minerva!- le dijo emulando una sonrisa,- no te esperaba hasta el treinta y uno de agosto.

-Cambio de planes,- le dijo sacudiéndose la ropa,- el profesor Dumbledore cree conveniente que ciertas medidas sean llevadas a cabo y es por eso que he venido a ponerlas sobre aviso

Hermione miró de reojo a la señora Figg y luego miró a la profesora McGonagall. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo pero esperó a escuchar las palabras de la profesora para formular una teoría.

-Hermione,- le dijo Minerva una vez las tres sentadas en la sala con una taza de té cada una,- el Director ha analizado tu caso y me ha mandado a pedirte un enorme favor en su nombre.

"Pues si quiere un enorme favor de mi parte ¿Por qué no viene él mismo?" pensó Hermione pero no se atrevió a decirlo, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza invitándola a que continuara.

-Cree que no es conveniente que te presentes en la escuela con tu nombre original.- al escuchar esas palabras tanto Hermione como Arabella fruncieron el entrecejo,- no lo tomes a mal, debes estar segura que lo dice con las mejores intenciones, pero cree que si te presentas con el apellido Granger… bueno, surjan demasiadas preguntas que tú no tienes por qué contestar.

-¿Y cómo podría yo contestar preguntas acerca de los Granger si no se nada acerca de ellos?

La profesora suspiró como si se esperara esa respuesta. Luego apretó los labios antes de empezar a hablar lenta y pausadamente como si estuviera rindiendo un informe.

-Hermione, hemos descubierto lo que ha sucedido con tus padres…- McGonagall miró el suelo como si le fuera imposible sostener la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione,- tus padres fueron asesinados hace casi diez años.

-El exterminio…- musitó Hermione con un hilo de voz que de no ser por el silencio que se había generado, nadie habría escuchado.

McGonagall miró a Arabella quien se cruzó de hombros. Era evidente que la retención de Hermione con los libros era magnífica. Así que asintió pesadamente.

-Hermione, no sabemos los motivos exactos por los que tus padres fueron asesinados. Es decir… durante esa guerra casi todo mundo tenía un motivo. Pero no podemos saber si tus padres tenían alguna deuda de algún tipo o si estaban en problemas… solo sabemos que tú sobreviviste y que no debió ser así.

Hermione ya había asimilado la muerte de sus padres desde que habían puesto ese hecho sobre la mesa y el no saber los motivos no cambiaba el hecho de que ya no volverían.

-Pero si la guerra terminó…- razonó Hermione de pronto,- ¿Qué diferencia hay? ¡Lord Voldemort está muerto!

-¡Niña! ¡No digas ese nombre!- exclamó la señora Figg temblando incontrolablemente.

-El líder ha muerto,- replicó McGonagall tragando la reacción que las palabras de Hermione había ocasionado en la señora Figg,- pero sus seguidores se ocultaron. Algunos se hicieron pasar como magos que actuaron bajo miedo o bajo la influencia de hechizos imperdonables… no podemos saber, no puedes saber… lo mejor es que nadie sepa que sobreviviste. Hermione, nosotros tampoco sabemos nada de los Granger pero si quien les hizo daño quería hacértelo a ti… es posible que se entere que has llegado a Hogwarts.

-¿No es Hogwarts un lugar seguro con encantamientos y magia y esas cosas?

Minerva no pudo ocultar su sorpresa una vez más, era evidente que Hermione había estado haciendo su tarea.

-Hogwarts es seguro hasta donde los profesores podamos controlar los eventos. Y eso no va más allá del salón de clase y disciplinar a los alumnos en los pasillos.- dicho eso, Minerva relajó el semblante,- no es mi intención asustarte, Hermione… incluso es posible que sea una medida innecesaria. Pero el Director es de las personas que cree que nunca se puede ser demasiado precavido ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Hermione asintió resignada.

-¿Y cuál es mi nombre a partir de ahora?

Minerva McGonagall volvió a erguirse en su asiento antes de replicar.

-Hermione Dumbledore.

-¿Qué?- en contraste a lo que Minerva esperaba, la primera en chistar fue la señora Figg,- pero…

-Ese es el nombre del hombre que venció a… a ese que no puedo nombrar,- repuso Hermione recordando de pronto la reacción de la señora Figg cuando dijo el nombre la primera vez- ¿No cree que será más peligroso llevar el nombre del hombre que mató a su jefe?

-Al contrario,- agregó Minerva sin inmutarse,- el apellido Dumbledore te protegerá de todo daño. Nadie se atreverá a atacar a un pariente del director. Si lo analizas detenidamente verás que te está haciendo un favor.

Hermione bufó.

-¿A cambio de qué es el favor?

McGonagall entrecerró los ojos. Luego comprendió.

-A cambio de que mientas,- replicó dándole un sorbo a su taza,- verás, al profesor Dumbledore no le gustan las mentiras. Es más, las detesta. La única razón que lo hace mentir es porque cree que está ayudando a una niña indefensa de once años y no a una cínica que le pone precio a sus favores.

Hermione observó a McGonagall con la misma severidad e imitando el gesto al tomar su taza de la mesita de café.

-No estoy acostumbrada a que la gente haga nada por mí.

-Pues es hora de que te acostumbres,- espetó la profesora en un tono que parecía más bien una orden… luego respiró hondamente y relajó el semblante,- ¿No ha hecho la señora Figg bastante por ti estos días? ¿No estás agradecida que te sacara de Hogwarts?

-Eso fue solo un protocolo,- desafió Hermione,- ¿Me habrían sacado de no ser yo una bruja elegida para ir a su escuela?

Por primera vez parecía como si McGonagall no tuviera qué decir. Luego se puso de pie de súbito y se acercó a la chimenea extrayendo unos polvos extraños de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Tu nombre es Hermione Dumbledore,- le dijo dándole la espalda,- eres hija de Brian Dumbledore, hijo de un hermano del director llamado Aberforth Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore es tu tío abuelo pero no eres muy cercana a él. Tu madre se llama Sophie DeLioncourt y es de una familia muy respetable en Normandía ¿Está claro?

Hermione no respondió pero asintió con el rostro. Y como si McGonagall lo hubiera visto, entró a la chimenea y lanzó los polvos. Instantes después había desaparecido tras una nube de humo verde.

Lo que quedaba de la semana, Hermione intentó investigar acerca de Albus Dumbledore pero no encontró mucho acerca de su vida personal. Aunque su lista de logros era tan grande que era imposible no estar maravillada con sus hazañas. Empezando por el hecho de que Lord Voldemort no era el primer mago tenebroso que vencía sino que ya antes había derrotado a Grindewald y había contribuido a la elaboración de diferentes aparatos mágicos. Hermione cada vez dudaba más y más que el director le estuviera haciendo un favor al darle su apellido ¿No hacía eso acaso que las expectativas conforme a su comportamiento y desempeño subieran? ¿Y cómo iba Hermione a dar el ancho cuando todo lo que sabía del mundo mágico era lo que había pedido leer en siete semanas y no era más que la historia de Hogwarts y un poco acerca de magos tenebrosos?

El día que tomó el tren de Amersham a la estación de Victoria no paró de leer sus apuntes pues temía que por un descuido echara a perder lo que se le había pedido.

-Hermione Dumbledore… mi padres son Brian y Sophie Dumbledore antes Sophie de LionCourt… mi abuelo es Aberforth, hermano de Albus…

Hermione había repasado tanto esa hoja que había escrito tan pronto McGonagall se había ido que varias noches atrás había soñado que todo era real. Que los padres que nunca había conocido en su infancia eran en realidad Brian y Sophie Dumbledore, que de niña se les había perdido y que ahora que había aparecido como elegida para estudiar en Hogwarts por fin la habían encontrado. Entonces Hermione sabía que tenía una familia completa con muchos miembros. Que tenía un abuelo y un tío abuelo y dos padres que la amaban… era un sueño bueno, en realidad. La pesadilla solo sucedía cuando despertaba y recordaba lo que McGonagall le había dicho. Que sus padres habían sido asesinados durante el exterminio por motivos desconocidos y que se suponía que ella no debía sobrevivir. Un pequeño pensamiento fatalista a veces se colaba en su subconsciente ¿Y si en lugar de estar en ese lugar donde parecía no pertenecer hubiera partido mejor con sus padres? Todo habría sido tan sencillo de esa manera… pensaba.

Pero luego volvía a la realidad. No podía fantasear con que el pasado hubiera sido diferente. La vida la había tratado con la punta del pie tantas veces que hacía mucho había aprendido que esa era una de las cosas que menos valía la pena ¿Qué ganaba ella con pensar en cambiar el pasado?

En la estación Victoria cambiaron del tren al metro. Hermione y la señora Figg habían tenido que cargar el baúl durante todo ese tramo hasta que llegaron a la línea color azul cielo donde tomaron el metro directo a King's Cross. Una vez en la estación, Hermione encontró un carrito que usó para transportar el pesado baúl.

-Por aquí,- le dijo la señora Figg guiándola mientras caminaba lo más aprisa posible,- te va a encantar.

Hermione creyó que tomarían una de las plataformas normales cuando en lugar de eso su acompañante atravesó el concreto de uno de los pilares como si nada. Hermione miró alrededor creyendo que había sido algún engaño de su mente por lo cansada que estaba de tanto leer. Pero por más que buscó no encontró indicios de la señora Figg por ningún lado.

-¿Será posible?- pensó ella en voz alta. Luego, sin querer, se dio cuenta que otro joven de unos quince años atravesaba a toda velocidad el pilar mientras disimulaba solo ir pasando por ahí.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Sujetó el carrito fuertemente de la manija y cerró los ojos mientras se apresuraba al pilar. Sabía que pasaría pero en ese micro segundo que esperaba el choque apretó los dientes.

-Ahí estás,- le dijo la señora Figg colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione,- será mejor que te apresures, apenas llegamos a tiempo para que subas.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Decenas de niños con sus padres o abuelos siendo conducidos a las puertas de un tren escarlata con letras doradas que leía "Hogwarts". Por un momento sintió envidia de todos esos niños con sus familias mientras que ella era conducida por una anciana que se dedicaba a la cría de gatos y que en su juventud había sido tan infeliz como ella al no poder pertenecer al mundo que quería pertenecer. Por un momento Hermione se imaginó lo triste que era para esa mujer ver a todos esos niños en camino a la escuela a la que nunca fue aceptada solo porque había nacido diferente. Sabía que estaba mal sentirse mejor por eso pero en ese momento decidió dejar de lamentarse. Como ya había decidido antes, tenía que recordarse a sí misma que debía dejarlo todo atrás y mirar de frente ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez en Hogwarts encontraría un lugar a donde pertenecer.

Se despidió de la señora Figg en la puerta del tren. Incluso le dio un abrazo agradeciéndole por cuidarla las pasadas semanas y le pidió que le saludara a sus gatitos a los cuales ya les había tomado cariño. Cuando empezó a caminar dentro del tren arrastrando consigo el baúl con sus túnicas, libros, pergaminos y demás útiles, iba decidida a encontrar un compartimento vacío para no tener que hablar con nadie. Quiso evitar a toda costa encontrarse con alguien que le preguntara su nombre y tener que empezar a mentir tan rápido.

Había pasado los compartimentos de los dos primeros vagones cuando se cansó de arrastrar sus cosas. Además, le pareció que el tren ya estaba por empezar a moverse pues escuchó a lo lejos que las puertas ya se estaban cerrando. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y ahí estaban unos niños de unos quince años como viendo entretenidamente el contenido de una bolsita de papel. Dos de ellos eran pelirrojos e idénticos mientras que el que sostenía la bolsa era de piel negra y cabello oscuro en rastas explicaba que había adquirido el contenido esa mañana. Hermione cerró la puerta tan pronto como la abrió y siguió caminando.

Sabiendo que tendría que avanzar a pesar de que el tren ya estaba en marcha, Hermione se adelantó dos vagones más. Ésta vez antes de abrir las puertas se asomaba por la ventanilla para saber qué tan lleno estaba y siguió caminando si le parecía que había demasiadas personas. Finalmente, en el penúltimo vagón se encontró con un compartimento que parecía no resguardar a nadie. Tan pronto abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que no era así pero cuando el niño dentro la vio, la saludó y supo que no podía negarse a entrar a pesar de haberlo reconocido como el niño que había visto en la tienda de Madame Malkin.

-Hola…- musitó Hermione nerviosamente. El niño sonrió y le señaló el asiento frente a él.

Antes que Hermione o el niño pudieran decir algo más, alguien más abrió la puerta ahorrándoles cualquier conversación incómoda acerca de lo sucedido en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Hasta entonces a Hermione no se le había ocurrido que ese niño la había visto hacer una rabieta. La única en su vida pero había presenciado cómo perdía la cordura en cuestión de segundos y seguramente inexplicablemente en su punto de vista. Debía creer que era una demente, seguro.

-Hola,- dijo el niño pelirrojo que entraba. Parecía de la misma edad que Hermione y Potter,- ¿Les molesta si los acompaño? Todos los demás compartimentos están llenos o con niños mucho mayores…

-En lo absoluto,- contestó el niño de cabello negro casi mecánicamente como si los modales fueran un instinto.

Hermione lo miró seriamente insegura por interactuar con otro niño. Y al parecer captó el mensaje pues ocupó el espacio al lado del otro niño dejándola sola en el de enfrente.

-Me llamo Ron Weasley, por cierto,- dijo saludando primero al niño y luego a Hermione.

-Harry Potter,- respondió Harry al recibir su mano.

-Hermione… Dumbledore,- dijo Hermione recordando que debía cambiar el apellido en el último segundo.

-¿Dumbledore?- Al decir eso el niño pelirrojo arqueó la ceja y ella pudo notar que el otro niño de cabello oscuro lo hacía también,- ¿Así como el nombre de Albus Dumbledore?

Hermione tomó un largo suspiro, ya había practicado esa parte antes.

-Albus Dumbledore es mi tío abuelo, difícilmente puedes decir que es mi pariente ya que no somos muy cercanos,- Hermione fingió desarrugar su falda negra de lana y acomodar los puños de su sudadera lila mientras hablaba para fingir indiferencia a lo que decía,- a decir verdad tampoco soy muy familiar con mi propio abuelo Aberforth porque mi padre creció más bien con mi abuela lejos de él. Y luego vivió mucho tiempo en el sur donde conoció a mi madre quien pertenece a una muy respetable familia en Normandía.

El chico pelirrojo escuchó cada palabra que la niña castaña con la apretada coleta de caballo decía. Harry, por otro lado parecía observar atentamente pero no con el mismo ensimismamiento ¿Sería posible acaso que se hubiera dado cuenta que mentía? Y casi tan pronto como Hermione se hizo esa pregunta recordó que Madame Malkin la había nombrado "señorita Granger" cuando la recibió en la misma tienda donde lo había conocido ¿Lo recordaba? Hermione decidió cambiar abruptamente de tema.

-Háblenme de sus familias,- les dijo intentando emular una sonrisa que no salió del todo bien.

-Veamos…- respondió primero Ron,- tengo cinco hermanos y una hermana y vivimos en un área aledaña lejos de la civilización muggle.

-Yo vivo en Godryc's Hollow,- dijo Harry al fin,- soy hijo único.

Hermione arqueó la ceja. Harry entendió inmediatamente que ella se preguntaba acerca de la niña de la tienda.

-Addy no es mi pariente,- agregó Harry rápidamente,- pero es como si fuera mi familia. Su padre y mi padre son mejores amigos desde que estudiaban en Hogwarts.

Hermione asintió lentamente. Debió imaginarlo, en realidad la niña se parecía mucho al hombre alto de cabellera negra y larga y ojos grises que había entrado a la tienda más de lo que Harry se parecía a ellos. Además, la Profesora McGonagall había enfatizado que Harry se parecía a su padre y ese señor no tenía mucha similitud con Harry salvo el color del cabello.

Durante el resto del viaje, Ron habló de sus hermanos pues era el único en ese compartimento que los tenía y expresaba en voz alta la envidia que les tenía a ellos dos por no tener ninguno. Especialmente a Hermione quien además de eso tenía sangre Dumbledore corriendo por sus venas y que eso seguramente era señal de grandeza aun cuando Albus fuera solo su tío abuelo. Todo el tiempo que hablaban Hermione se preguntaba si estaba bien seguir con esa farsa pues cada que Ron la veía parecía que estaba hablando con una leyenda ¿Se daría cuenta tan pronto abriera la boca que era un fraude? Cada vez que Ron quería ahondar en cómo era la vida de un Dumbledore, Hermione le preguntaba algo más de su familia hasta el punto que para cuando el tren se detuvo, Hermione sabía que uno de sus hermanos era el chico pelirrojo que había detenido a McGonagall en el callejón Diagón y que ese año era el prefecto; los gemelos que había visto en el primer compartimento al que había intentado entrar y que los mayores habían sido capitanes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Luego de eso, Harry había empezado a hablar de Quidditch también y mencionaron su alineación favorita de los Chudley Cannons mientras Hermione se limitaba a sonreír y asentir. Por lo menos para entonces, Hermione ya se había enterado que el Quidditch era un deporte de magos y brujas y tenía nociones sobre las posiciones y las pelotas en el campo de juego.

En algún punto del trayecto se habían cambiado la ropa muggle por túnicas. Uno a habían ido al baño y regresado con una túnica negra y un sombrero puntiagudo del mismo color. Así que cuando el tren se paró, comenzaron a marchar en dirección a la estación sin poder distinguirse los unos de los otros.

-Primer año, por aquí,- dijo el joven pelirrojo que Hermione identificó como Percy Weasley.

Hermione había tomado la lancha con los chicos con los que había compartido el compartimento del tren además de una chica más que parecía demasiado preocupada de que su ropa se fuera a mojar al cruzar el lago. Hermione nunca había tenido mucha tolerancia para las niñas quejicas pero cuando vio el catillo iluminado a lo lejos de pronto todo a su alrededor perdió importancia.

-Hermoso ¿Verdad?- le dijo Ron levantando la lámpara para iluminarle el rostro.

Hermione no se dio cuenta pero estaba sonriendo.

Al salir del lago fueron conducidos hacia el castillo por un gigante de abundante barba y cabello. A Hermione le pareció intimidante al principio pero luego se dio cuenta que tenía una cara demasiado amable para ser malo. Harry pareció saludarlo y éste le regresó el saludo. Cuando por fin estuvieron ante la gigantesca puerta de la entrada, Hermione creyó que no podía sorprenderse más pero entre más se adentraba en el recinto más sentía que su quijada se iba a caer. Cuadros que se movían, fantasmas que pasaban por las paredes platicando de cualquier tontería como si fuera la cosa más normal. Velas flotando en el aire iluminando los pasillos… el broche de oro fue el gran comedor. Hermione había tenido grandes expectativas pues había leído en la historia de Hogwarts que era un techo encantado para ver el cielo del exterior pero no importaba cuántas veces lo hubiera leído, la lectura jamás la iba a preparar para verlo en vivo y a todo color. Involuntariamente dejó escapar un suspiro mientras caminaba al fondo de la habitación como Hagrid Percy y otros niños de su edad le indicaban.

Se quedaron de pie varios minutos entre cuatro mesas que estaban siendo ocupadas por varios niños de diferentes edades y la gran mesa de quienes parecían ser los profesores de Hogwarts. Hermione les daba una rápida mirada en busca de la única que conocía, a la profesora McGinagall pero observó desairada que no se encontraba entre ellos. Pero antes de que pudiera extrañarla la vio entrar por una pequeña puerta del fondo cargando un taburete y un viejo sombrero enmendado que colocó justo al centro para que todos pudieran verlo. Hermione reprimió el impulso de saludarla pues pensó que tal vez seguía enojada por lo que había sucedido la última vez que la había visto. Hizo una nota mental para disculparse tan pronto la viera a solas la próxima vez. Pero luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el sombrero comenzó a moverse y a hablar.

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
>Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.<br>Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
>Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.<br>Puedes tener bombines negros,  
>Sombreros altos y elegantes.<br>Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
>Y puedo superar a todos.<br>No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
>Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.<br>Así que pruébame y te diré  
>Dónde debes estar.<br>Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
>Donde habitan los valientes.<br>Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
>Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.<br>Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
>Donde son justos y leales.<br>Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
>De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.<br>O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
>Si tienes una mente dispuesta,<br>Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
>Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.<br>O tal vez en Slytherin  
>Harás tus verdaderos amigos.<br>Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
>Para lograr sus fines.<br>¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
>¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!<br>Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
>Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.<em>

Entonces Hermione pensó que lo más probable era que la mandaran a Hufflepuff donde según recordaba iban a parar los que los otros fundadores no habían querido. Después de todo no iba mal. Contemplando la mesa de Slytherin pudo comprobar que no pertenecería ahí en lo absoluto. Además, si los mortífagos habían asesinado a su padre, seguramente los hijos de éstos estaban en esa casa.

-Hannah Abbot,- llamó la profesroa McGinagall a Hermione se le ocurrió que debía actuar su parte como una Dumbledore ¿A dónde querría ir una Dumbledore?

Harry había dicho en el tren que había familias como los Malfoy o los Parkinson que normalmente querían ir a Slytherin. Y estaban los Potter, como él mismo, que debían ir a Gryffindor. Incluso Ron había dicho que su familia entera había entrado a la casa de los leones y temía no ser sorteado ahí.

-¡Hufflepuff!- gritó el sombrero sorteador

-Desearía quedar en la misma casa que mi tío abuelo,- susurró Hermione en el oído de Ron esperando que tal vez él que sabía más de s supuesta familia que ella misma pudiera darle un pista de cómo debía comportarse una Dumbledore.

-Por supuesto, ya te había dicho que yo también.

Así que Gryffindor, pensó Hermione. Luego escuchó a un niño de apellido Boot que fue seleccionado a Ravenclawy y una niña Bones para Hufflepuff otra vez. Lavender Brown fue la primera Gryffindor hasta que no mucho después fue nombrada.

-¡Hermione Dumbledore!

La sola mención del nombre despertó cuchicheos y exclamaciones de admiración. Hermione miró alrededor apenas percatándose que la profesora McGinagall ya había colocado el sombrero en su cabeza. Lo sintió moverse por un rato, Hermione pensaba con todas sus fuerzas "Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" que cuando el sombrero en realidad dijo.

-¡Gryffindor!- apenas lo escuchó. Si no fuera porque los gemelos Weasley, quienes eran los que más alboroto hacían habían ido a cargarla desde el banco al comedor de la bandera escarlata, no se habría dado cuenta a dónde la había mandado.

Una vez en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione miró hacia la mesa de profesores. El hombre al centro de la barba blanca y el sombrero de lunas era evidentemente el director la miraba con una sonrisa ¿Así que ese era el hombre de quien se suponía que era pariente? Hermione levantó una mano como saludándolo y él le regresó el saludo. Si iba a pretender ser si pariente por lo menos debía empezar por aceptar la existencia de ese hombre en su mundo.

Minutos más tarde, cuando la selección hubo terminado, Hermione observó que los mismos chicos con los que había compartido el compartimento eran también sus compañeros de casa junto con la chica Brown que había sido elegida al principio, otra chica de apariencia asiática de apellido Patil y otra niña Dunbar. En cuanto a los chicos, aparte de Potter y Weasley, estaba un niño de apellido Finnigan y eso era todo. La casa Hufflepuff también parcía tener a pocos nuevos niños, apenas dos niñas y tres niños. Mientras que Slytherin y Ravenclaw habían logrado una decena cada uno. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, la única mesa que parecía completa era la de Sytherin mientras que la que menos poblada parecía era la de Hufflepuff.

-¿Es tu abuelo?- quiso saber una de las niñas sentada frente a ella. Parecía estar en tercer año.

-Mi tío,- la corrigió Hermione ya acostumbrándose a decir esa mentira,- mi tío abuelo…

**Gracias por leer el capítulo. Ojala les guste. Dejen un review, por favor =)**

**TLAL**


	5. Habilidades Mágicas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM, yo no lucro con el universo Potter o con sus personajes.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

"**Habilidades Mágicas"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Las clases en Hogwarts no parecían muy distintas a las del mundo Muggle. Todos los alumnos llevaban consigo un horario de clases que se tomaban normalmente por la mañana (salvo que fuera astrología, la cual era a media noche en la torre de Ravenclaw). Las clases eran compartidas con alumnos del mismo año pero de otra casa. Era así pues que a veces a Gryffindor le tocaba compartir salón con alumnos de Hufflepuff y a veces con los de Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Hermione debía admitir que prefería a los primeros pues eran pocos y eso hacía una clase pequeña y calmada a diferencia de las clases con Slytherin donde el aire era más denso. Pero el problema no era con qué otra casa compartía las clases, como muy prontamente averiguó, el problema era que en general ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo en el salón. Y no es que fuera la única pero como una Dumbledore normalmente estaban esperando mucho más de ella que lo que tenía para ofrecer.

Desde su primera clase en el primer día, Hermione había batallado para ponerse al tanto. Estaban en los invernaderos en las afueras del castillo tomando la clase de Herbología con los alumnos de Hufflepuff cuando Madame Sprout, la profesora titular de la clase y líder de la casa de Hufflepuff, le pidió a Hermione que extrajera del fondo de la clase un poco de abono para fertilizar el acónito que apenas estaba creciendo.

Hermione había escuchado la instrucción y había caminado decididamente hacia el gabinete al fondo del invernadero pero al llegar a éste había encontrado tantos frascos que no tuvo ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Levantó uno, lo sacudió y pudo percibir un líquido viscoso meneándose dentro. Lo puso de regreso con un poco de asco y pensó rápidamente en cuál elegir. Otro de los frascos parecía contener restos de grillos muertos lo cual tenía sentido porque recordaba que todo aquello que fuera orgánico era bueno para las plantas ¿Pero sería bueno para el acónito? Recordó de pronto que la hermana Martha gustaba de fertilizar las plantas del jardín con estiércol de vaca o de oveja. Así que pensó que cualquier estiércol o frasco que pareciera contener estiércol estaría bien. Confiando totalmente en su suerte extrajo uno frasco de la derecha del estante superior que bien podía ser estiércol y lo cargó cuidadosamente de regreso a donde la clase estaba tomando lugar, alrededor de una enorme jardinera con retoños de la planta que Madame Sprpout había explicado antes. Pero antes de poder entregar el frasco sintió un jalón en la manda de la túnica acompañado de un susurro.

-¿Qué crees que haces?,- Hermione miró rápidamente a un lado a pesar de haber reconocido la voz. Era Harry Potter. – No piensa llevar eso para fertilizar las plantas ¿O sí?

Hermione tartamudeó pero no pudo formular una réplica a lo que el niño decía. En lugar de eso levantó un poco el frasco e hizo como si se hubiera equivocado.

-Oh, qué distraída soy…- dijo sonriendo,- pensé que había tomado con frasco con… con…

-Higos secos,- complementó Harry.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente pretendiendo que se sabía la respuesta de antemano y volvió al estante de donde tomó un frasco que parecía tener higos secos. Por lo menos eso sí sabía lo que era. No le agradeció entonces a Harry, eso sería aceptar que la había ayudado y no podía aceptar frente a nadie que en efecto era más ignorante que el niño Finnigan quien había marchitado su primer planta tan pronto la había roseado con un spray que contenía insecticida súper potente.

Esa misma tarde, en la clase de encantamientos, a Hermione le pareció que la mayoría estaba un poco más avanzada que ella cuando durante el hechizo para hacer levitar una pluma, varios de ellos lograron elevarla un poco mientras que ella estaba segura que ni siquiera la brisa que entraba por la ventana la movía ni un pelo. Un poco insegura de su trabajo miró hacia los lados y contempló satisfecha que por lo menos la mitad de sus compañeros tenían el mismo efecto en sus plumas. Salvo Harry Potter, por supuesto, cuya pluma se elevó medio metro antes de regresar a su escritorio antes de que la clase hubiera terminado.

-No te preocupes,- le había dicho Lavender Brown cuya pluma tampoco se había despegado del mueble,- algunos magos son mejores en unas áreas que otros.

Hermione pensó que tal vez tenía razón, pero descubrir en las dos primeras clases que no era buena ni en la una ni en la otra era muy poco alentador. Y mientras pensaba eso vio cómo Harry caminaba al lado de Ron Weasley, quien ahora se había vuelto su mejor amigo y le decía en voz alta casi como si quisiera que ella los escuchara.

-Te digo, Ron… era LE-VIO-SA, no LE-VIO-SÁ. No lograrás ni un solo encantamiento bien si no cuidas tu dicción.

Hermione bufó cuando los perdió de vista. Todo era mucho más fácil para ellos, habían crecido en familias de magos y brujas. Habían escuchado los hechizos centenas de veces e incluso Ron tenía varios hermanos que habían estudiado en Hogwarts recientemente y podía verlos practicar o estudiar ¿Y qué había tenido ella? Una cama en la orilla de un dormitorio de niñas en una casa hogar y compañeritas que le tenían miedo.

"no pienses en eso" susurró para sí misma mientras caminaba al gran comedor para el almuerzo.

Una vez en el gran comedor, esperó a que la gente tomara sus lugares y ella ocupó una de las orillas evitando a toda costa una conversación trivial con cualquiera de sus compañeros ¿Y si querían volver a preguntarle de crecer como una Dumbledore de la misma manera que Ron lo había hecho en el tren? La noche anterior se había salvado de la conversación con Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, dos de sus compañeras de habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, con la excusa de que aún estaba exhausta por el largo viaje en tren.

-Debe creerse mejor que nosotras,- escuchó decir a la niña hindú que tenía una gemela en Ravenclaw.

-¡Parvati!- rió Lavender, la niña de rizos rubios dándole una palmada en el hombro a la otra que casi al conocerse se había vuelto su mejor amiga.

Hermione miró a los de primer año en Gryffindor, a todos esos que parecían ser de su edad. Era como si hubieran encontrado a sus mejores amigos desde el primer día. Lavender y Parvati; Harry Y Ron e incluso Seamus y la niña Fay que no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Quidditch. De los niños de años superiores ni hablar, ellos tenían sus grupos formados desde hace tiempo y ella no se sentía lo suficientemente segura para acercarse a ellos y hacerles plática.

Esa noche Hermione se quedó despierta hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo los primeros capítulos del libro de Historia de la magia pues sería la primera clase del día siguiente y estaba decidida a no ir a dormir hasta poder contestar hasta la pregunta más minuciosa con la que el profesor pudiera salir. Y fue rápidamente de las bases mágicas Egipcias hasta los principios de la magia Celta pero en algún punto entre una y la otra se quedó dormida.

Para su mala suerte, al día siguiente el Profesor Binns, quien era el único profesor que además era un fantasma, era uno de esos profesores que hablaba monótonamente y rara vez escuchaba cualquier cosa que los alumnos dijeran logrando así tener un efecto somnífero que, para ella que había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, fue muy efectivo. No fue sino hasta que escuchó las risas de Parvati y Lavender que se dio cuenta que ya llevaba vario minutos soñando con profesores fantasmas en el castillo. Para su suerte, el profesor se había desmaterializado antes de darse cuenta así que la vergüenza solo era para con sus compañeros de clase y los alumnos de Slytherin que si bien la miraron con desdén al pasar a su lado, ella se había dado cuenta que los niños más corpulentos, Crabbe y Goyle también habían dormido tanto o más que ella.

Poco a poco Hermione fue tachando todas esas clases en las cuales no se consideraba lo suficientemente buena esperando posiblemente encontrar esa en la que era mejor. No era posible que existieran magos que fueran malos en absolutamente todas ¿O sí? Pero entre más pasaban los días, más se daba cuenta que posiblemente ese era su caso.

En la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, clase que compartían también con Slytherin, Hermione había sido sorprendida por el profesor Quirrell cuando la pasó al frente diciendo que la sangre era importante para formar a un gran mago especialista en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y repitió una y otra vez para que quedara claro frente a su compañeros las grandes expectativas que tenía de ella pero había quedado como una tonta cuando le pidió que mencionara las tres formas de acabar con la vida de un vampiro. Hermione había sonreído irónicamente y había dicho "tiene que estar bromeando ¿Verdad?" lo que había logrado la risa por lo menos del profesor y luego de sus compañeros. Pero Hermione pudo detectar al fondo de la clase que el único que no reía era Harry Potter.

Le costó trabajo pasar saliva mientras volvía a su asiento y le dedicó una mirada represiva pues sabía que la manera en que él la miraba era más que solo casual. Cada vez estaba más segura de que él mínimo sospechaba algo y sus tropiezos en clase tras clase no estaban ayudando.

Para suerte de Hermione, la clase de Astronomía la permitía guardar un bajo perfil y también la distancia y la soledad a la que ya se había acostumbrado. La profesora Sinistra sólo les había pedido llenar el mapa estelar con las constelaciones del zodiaco y para su suerte, Hermione siempre había sido buena en Geografía siendo astronomía una de las ramas adyacentes que más había disfrutado cuando estudiaba en el orfanato. Se sintió genial el ser la primera en terminar y la primera en irse a dormir pues al día siguiente tendría la clase más difícil de todas por la mañana.

Lo supo en cuento sintió los pies tocar la hierba del campo central. Esa mañana Hermione había decidido desayunar ligeramente y hacerse un nudo extra en la liga que apretaba su cabello en la habitual coleta de caballo. El estómago le dio vueltas cuando vio las escobas en el suelo y a Madame Hooch ordenándoles que se colocaran al lado de una. Para su mala suerte, esa lección también debía ser tomada con los alumnos de Slytherin y si había alumnos delante de los cuales temía hacer el ridículo esos eran ellos. Normalmente desde el primer día, esos niños la habían visto como si fuera un pedazo de carne que ellos estaban desesperados por morder. No sabía si era por el hecho de que era una Dumbledore y era su supuesto tío abuelo el que había derrocado al mago tenebroso procedente de su casa o si era simplemente debido a que ella era tan pequeña en comparación a ellos. Especialmente Crabbe, Goyle y esa niña Bullstrode.

Pero si Hermione tuviera que levantar el dedo frente al que le desagradaba más, ese era Draco Malfoy. No había convivido mucho con él, en realidad nunca habían cruzado palabra pero Hermione lo escuchaba decir una y otra vez lo genial que era su familia de magos puros y toda la magia que sabía hacer antes de ingresar a Hogwarts. De momento a Hermione le parecía incluso más pedante que Harry Potter y le habría caído peor que éste de tener que pasar tanto tiempo en su presencia como lo hacía con Harry. Sí, Hermione había empezado a odiar a Harry Potter también ¿Por qué? No estaba segura. Tal vez era el hecho de que parecía hacerlo todo bien o que conocía las respuestas a las cosas que ella no; o a que creció en una familia de magos y ella creía que de haber tenido esa oportunidad habría sido tanto o aún mejor que él y no le parecía justo que todos hablaran tan bien de él cuando no tenía nada en especial; o tal vez era simplemente que él sabía algo de ella que la comprometía y eso le daba poder sobre ella. Hermione odiaba estar a merced de alguien, toda su vida había luchado por ser tan independiente y deslindarse de los nexos con los demás seres humanos que el saber que posiblemente algún día tuviera que pedirle un favor la torturaba.

Y fue así pues que cuando Madame Hooch les pidió que colocaran la mano sobre la escoba y gritaran "arriba" y tanto las escobas de Potter y Malfoy fueron las primeras en obedecer, Hermione hizo una súplica. El mismo tipo de súplica que había utilizado una y otra vez cuando la Madre Superiora pasaba a su lado en busca de un cabello suelto en su cola de caballo y ella rogaba por que el cabello se quedara quieto. Así Hermione rogó porque por primera vez algo le saliera bien, porque la escoba le obedeciera y no ser la última en la clase. Y de la misma manera en que el cabello de Hermione se acomodaba casi sin explicación alguna, la escoba prontamente voló en dirección a su mano derecha.

-Bien hecho, Dumbledore,- le dijo el chico Malfoy mirándola con desdés con esos ojos grises de hielo.

A pesar de la observación de Draco Malfoy, Hermione había respirado aliviada mientras esperaba que sus compañeros tuvieran éxito. La siguiente fue Pansy Parkinson, luego Seamus Finnigan y Fay Dunbar. Finalmente Ron Weasley y otro chico de Slytherin cuyo nombre no sabía lograron hacerlo y el reto tuvo que optar por levantarlas con las manos para la segunda lección.

-Monten la escoba y den un pequeño salto. Asegúrense que sea pequeño…- mientras lo decía Madame Hooch lo hacía como muestra.

Siendo los primeros en haber logrado que la escoba volara a sus manos, Potter, Malfoy y Hermione fueron los primeros en la fila para intentar el vuelo de bajas alturas. Hermione estaba conforme con esto pues creía que un vuelo de bajas alturas estaba bien para ella siempre y cuando no excediera de un metro. Algo dentro de ella le decía que podía lograrlo.

Sin embargo, alguien más pensaba de manera distinta. Los supo tan pronto pateó el suelo. Alguien le había hecho un hechizo a su escoba pues comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña como si tuviera voluntad propia. Hermione emitió un grito estridente mientras que la escoba se elevaba cada vez más en el aire y Madame Hooch apenas reaccionaba yendo tras ella. Pronto, las risas y los gritos estuvieron lejos de sus oídos, conforme ganaba altura sentía que sus oídos comenzaban a zumbar y Hermione no supo más que hacer salvo asirse del palo de la escoba con brazos y piernas mientras apretaba los ojos. Tal vez si caía rebotaría mágicamente en el suelo si lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. De no haber estado tan asustada, habría escuchado la voz de Madame Hooch quien le daba instrucciones frenéticamente acerca de cómo controlar su escoba o habría visto al niño que había despegado del suelo casi automáticamente después de ella y ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de alcanzarla.

De pronto, sintió un jalón que la hizo soltar la escoba y mientras esperaba la caída libre que seguramente le seguía, le sorprendió sentir que colgaba de algo que le sujetaba la mano fuertemente. En el breve momento que abrió los ojos, contempló la escoba chocar contra una de las ventanas del castillo haciéndola mil pedazos, de haber ido sobre ella se habría lastimado seriamente. Luego siguió la línea de su mano con la mirada. Harry Potter comenzaba a descender lentamente colocándola gentilmente en el suelo antes de soltar su mano. Hermione se tambaleó un par de veces antes de sentirse en equilibrio y lo vio aterrizar unos metros más delante de ella. Sus compañeros se acercaron rápidamente a él para felicitarlo y a admirar lo genial que había sido su pirueta y la facilidad con la que ganó velocidad.

Una vez más Potter lo había hecho. Había logrado sobrepasarla y hacerla ver como una tonta buena para nada frente al resto de la clase. No podía soportarlo. Hermione abandonó el campo sin siquiera pedirle permiso a la profesora o hablar con nadie más. Una vez en la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione se acostó a dormir sin cenar dando gracias que no tuvieran más clase por el resto del día.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras caminaba hacia la clase de transfiguraciones, Hermione estaba dispuesta a mantener la boca cerrada y esperar que ningún contratiempo la pusiera en evidencia aún más. Especialmente no frente a Harry Potter pues ella aún creía que él sospechaba algo acerca de su verdadera identidad y que era por eso que se comportaba de esa manera frente a ella. Estaba casi segura que él intentaba ponerla en evidencia.

Pero una vez más, lo que Hermione quería y lo que el destino lo tenía preparado eran cosa totalmente distintas. Apenas entró al salón de clase, Hermione observó sobre el escritorio de la profesora al mismo gato que tanto la había ayudado cuando estaba en el orfanato. Sin poder contener el impulso, Hermione corrió para hablar con él (que no para abrazarlo pues bien sabía que no era un gato que se dejara abrazar) gritando su nombre en el camino "¡Gafas!". Cual va siendo su sorpresa a escasos centímetros de tocarlo cuando el gato se convirtió de pronto en la profesora McGonagall.

El grito ahogado que Hermione había reprimido se confundió con la expresión de asombro de sus compañeros. Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Hermione había dado media vuelta en dirección a su asiento. Esa clase la tomaban con los alumnos de Ravenclaw así que ocupó el asiento al lado de una niña de apellido "Moon" de dos negras trenzas largas y ojos oscuros como los suyos. Ese era el lugar más alejado que había de Harry Potter. Tampoco podía soportar la idea de mirarlo a los ojos ¿Qué haría? ¿Reírse de ella? ¿Insinuarle que sabía su secreto?

Luego de escuchar el reglamento del salón de clase, el cual era muy importante para la profesora, procedió a enseñarles los principios básicos para transfigurar cerillos a agujas. Hermione estaba apenada así que no volteó la vista al frente durante toda la clase temiendo encontrarse con la vista de la profesora ¿Así que había sido ella quien le había llevado la comida de contrabando cuando más hambre tenía? De pronto se sintió mal al recordar la manera en que le había hablado y al mismo tiempo odiaba saber que le debía más de lo que ella misma se daba crédito.

Cuando la clase hubo terminado, Hermione tomó sus cosas rápidamente dirigiéndose a la salida esperando pasar desapercibida. Pero para su mala suerte fue detenida antes de lograrlo.

-Señorita Dumbledore,- le dijo la profesora haciéndola detenerse de golpe,- ¿Podemos hablar unos minutos, por favor?

Hermione se dio la media vuelta y caminó lentamente en lo que el resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor terminaban de desocupar el aula así como los de Ravenclaw. Cuando el salón se hubo quedado vacío McGonagall empezó a hablar, ella en su escritorio y Hermione de pie del otro lado.

-Quise decírselo antes,- el tono de McGonagall sonaba a una disculpa más que a una reprimenda,- pero no encontré el momento apropiado.

Hermione asintió rápidamente sin despegar la mirada del suelo. Una presión en el pecho le impedía soltar palabra alguna, solo quería que esa conversación terminara pronto.

-¿Cómo van las clases?

Hermione encogió los hombros y luego negó con la cabeza. Se aferraba a los libros entre sus brazos para no perder el control.

-No puedo ser una Dumbledore,- aseguró Hermione,- no sé nada de nada y yo…

-Claro que puede y debe,- sentenció la profesora con el tono firme que tanto le caracterizaba,- ninguno de los otros profesores está al tanto del trato con el profesor Dumbledore, así que no espere que no asuman que usted en realidad es una Dumbledore. Y si tiene qué estudiar horas extras para lograrlo…

-¡Es que no se trata de las horas extras estudiando!- exclamó Hermione un poco harta,- ¿No se da cuenta que no sirvo para ninguna de las clases? ¡Entiéndalo! Es mejor que me presente como…

-No,- replicó la profesora con severidad e impidiendo que revelara su identidad en ese salón que aunque vacío tenía retratos que se movía de un lado a otro luego de escucharla gritar,- si usted cree que lo que tiene que hacer es difícil, piénselo otra vez ¿Cuántas persona cree usted que murieron en la última guerra, señorita Dumbledore? ¿Cuántas personas cree usted que dejaron de existir o incluso peor, dejaron sus corduras detrás solo para que usted estuviera aquí? Cuando crea que lo que tiene que hacer es muy difícil, recuerde que usted no es la única persona en éste planeta que ha sufrido e inténtelo con más ganas.

Hermione no podía discutir con ese argumento pues era precisamente la misma filosofía que había seguido desde que tenía uso de razón ¿No era eso esencialmente lo que siempre se repetía? Dejar atrás el pasado y seguir adelante. McGonagall solo le estaba pidiendo esforzarse más. Y Hermione supo entonces que por todo lo que ella había hecho por ella, eso era lo menos que le debía.

La profesora McGonagall le extendió un pañuelo que Hermione usó para limpiarse los ojos y la nariz. Observó brevemente la mirada de la profesora y se dio cuenta que la severidad había desaparecido y en su logar había compasión. Posiblemente la profesora sabía lo difícil que era para Hermione pero no sabía otra forma de dar aliento que no fuera ser severa, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Hermione.

-Está bien, lo haré- dijo Hermione cuando por fin se hubo calmado,- ¿Puedo irme ahora?

Cuando Hermione abandonó el salón de transfiguraciones iba con una nueva resolución en mente. Leería todos y cada uno de los libros para sus clases tanto si fuera tarea como si no y se encargaría de conocer el contenido de todos ellos línea por línea. Después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser eso? No era muy diferente a lo que había sido capaz de hacer cuando estaba en la casa hogar. Con un poco de suerte, sus compañeros confundirían su erudición con las habilidades reales de una Dumbledore y la dejarían en paz.

Y fue así pues que cuando el profesor de pociones, la cual era la última clase de la semana y para variar en compañía de Slytherin, preguntó la diferencia entre acónito y luparia o el lugar donde encontrar un bezoar, la única mano en el aire fue la de Hermione quien, como buena Dumbledore de acuerdo al profesor Snape quien era el catedrático de la materia (un hombre de piel lechosa, cabello y ojos negros como el carbón y nariz ganchuda), se preocupaba por las cosas importantes en lugar de los partidos de Quidditch para llamar la atención. Hermione intentó no parecer demasiado satisfecha cuando el profesor Snape reprendió a Harry por no saber las respuestas y después lo ridiculizaba por haber sido elegido el nuevo buscador del equipo de Gryffindor ya que la Profesora McGonagall se había enterado del rescate de Hermione en la escoba el día anterior y posiblemente había decidido premiarlo por su buena acción.

-Los acaparadores de atención nunca tienen éxito en mi clase,- le advirtió el hombre con un tono más que severo parecía lleno de odio.

Y si por un momento tuvo un pequeño remordimiento por sentirse bien dada la alevosía con la que Snape se dirigía a Potter y la risa petulante que el hecho arrancaba de los labios de Malfoy, Hermione la dejó de lado cuando el profesor de pociones le indicó que tenía todo lo necesario para ser una gran bruja especializada en el arte de hacer pociones. Por fin, por fin había encontrado algo para lo que era buena y sabía que se había ganado el cumplido por sus acciones y no por el apellido que le habían regalado.

**Gracias por leerme, no olviden el review =)**

**TLAL**


	6. El Reto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en éste FF son propiedad de JK Rowling y no lucro con ellos. Por favor, no me demanden.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

"**El reto"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Septiembre pasó rápidamente y a su lado Octubre apenas se vio venir cuando ya se iba. Durante esos meses, la lucha por ser los líderes de su generación era cada vez más evidente. Con Hermione y su talento natural para la geografía, y gracias a su habilidad para recordar todo lo que había leído, pronto se convirtió en la mejor alumna de Astronomía y de Historia de la Magia; mientras que en la materia de Pociones había seguido con su racha luego de haber iniciado con el pie derecho. Sin embargo, Harry Potter no dio su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Siendo hijo de dos Aurores que cuando habían estudiado en Hogwarts habían ganado todos los honores habidos (capitán del equipo de Quidditch, prefectos y premios anuales de su generación) era de esperarse que su hijo tuviera una habilidad tan avanzada en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en Encantamientos y en Transfiguraciones. Materias en las cuales Hermione había por lo menos logrado ser más cuidadosa y salir bien librada en todas las clases luego de practicar un poco. Concentración y estudio previo eran la clave. Herbología era la única en que ninguno de los dos era particularmente bueno y era por eso que ahora se encontraba en su tiempo libre caminando por los invernaderos con el libro de la clase de Madame Sprout intentando relacionar las imágenes con las plantas reales y señalando las propiedades de las plantas que veía.

Para Hermione era mucho más urgente que para Harry el ser excelente en la clase de Herbología, después de todo él era la nueva sensación del equipo de Quidditch y luego de haber atrapado la snitch a los quince minutos de iniciado el partido en contra de Slytherin, era como una leyenda viviente en la torre de Gryffindor e incluso según la profesora McGonagall, era el mejor buscador que habían tenido en años.

Se encontraba refunfuñando para sí misma frases como "sí, soy Harry Potter, el niño soñado de Gryffindor. Puedo volar como ninguno con mi Nimbus 2000 que me mandaron mis padres como regalo por ser elegido para el equipo… aspiro aire y exhalo perfume… mis ojos son tan divinos que los protejo detrás de unos vidrios y…".

-¿Hermione?

Hermione dio un salto al darse cuenta que la voz de la persona que llamaba su nombre era ni más ni menos que la del mismo niño al que estaba criticando. Estaba segura que se había puesto roja así que intentó enterrar el rostro en el libro apenas dejando escuchar su voz al regresar el saludo.

-Hola, Harry.

Harry la pasó de largo y se dio cuenta que llevaba consigo el mismo libro que ella ¿Así que pretendía arrebatarle Herbología también? Hermione no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de exasperación antes de volver a su libro ¿La había escuchado? No, seguro que no. Decidió intentar ignorar que estaba ahí y comenzó a señalar plantas con el libro cerrado mientras repetía sus propiedades luego de decir su nombre.

-Acónito o Luparia,- dijo señalando una de las que habían plantado en clase de Madame Sprout,- para la elaboración del elixir de los muertos vivientes,- luego caminó y vio una planta diferente.- Belladona, planta para la elaboración de venenos…

Así siguió Hermione nombrando Díctamo, Ligústico, Gurdiraíz. Hasta que llegó a una cuyo nombre no recordaba. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos negándose a abrir el libro pues sabía que Harry estaba cerca de ella y era probable que se diera cuenta que no lo sabía ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué no podía dejarla tener al menos Herbología ahora que él era el mejor buscador de Gryffindor?

-Gerdyroot,- dijo Harry seriamente sin despegar la vista del libro.

Hermione se giró rápidamente con una expresión de enfado ¿Acaso sabía las respuestas a todo? Pero antes de poder reprenderlo, Harry le estaba mostrando el libro con la foto de la planta que Hermione no había podido señalar. Tan solo había leído el nombre, Hermione se sintió un poco aliviada pero se negó a interactuar con él. Aún no comprobaba si sabía o no quien era ella pero sabía que si empezaba a indagar y descubría que sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces tendría que pedirle un favor. Y nada le molestaba más que el simple hecho de pensarlo.

Hermione siguió caminando y entró en el siguiente invernadero en busca de nuevas plantas que nombrar. Sin embargo, pronto escuchó sus pisadas acercase y Hermione prefirió entonces guardar su libro y retirarse de ahí.

-¿Por qué no te caigo bien?- Inquirió Harry al verla retirarse.

-Yo nunca dije…- iba a responder Hermione parándose en seco y girándose para verlo pero el tono molesto con el que había empezado la frase la delataba. Ella lo sabía y Harry lo sabía.

Harry la contemplaba con el enorme libro bajo el brazo. Era evidentemente un niño bien desarrollado. Más alto que ella por lo menos por diez centímetros y de una complexión mejor estructurada que ella. Hermione por otro lado apenas estaba recuperando peso pero tantos años de comer como ratón en el orfanato le habían estropeado el apetito tal vez de por vida y era por eso que si bien había ganado unos cuantos centímetros, sus piernas seguían siendo esos huesitos que le salían de la túnica, con el cabello apretado en una coleta que se esponjaba al final y sus dientes prominentes que eran visibles casi todo el tiempo.

-Simplemente es así,- suspiró ella.

Harry asintió como aceptando lo que Hermione declaraba así que ella se dio media vuelta de nuevo en dirección al castillo.

-Solo aclárame algo,- agregó él antes de que saliera. Hermione se detuvo de nuevo,- ¿Es porque sé que tu nombre no es Dumbledore o es por algún otro motivo en especial?

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo mientras intentaba no mostrar sentimientos ante lo que había escuchado ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver a mentir? ¿Pedirle cerrara la boca? ¿Pedirle un favor?

-Yo no sé a qué…

-Es Granger ¿No es así?

Harry caminó en su dirección con más seguridad ahora. Sin darse cuenta, Hermione estaba temblando. Entonces era cierto, el niño había escuchado su nombre y lo recordaba ¡Debió haberlo imaginado! Después de todo el niño era listo ¿No? ¿Cómo había osado en esperar que no lo recordara? Seguro tenía algo parecido a una mente fotográfica o algo por el estilo…

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió Hermione intentando parecer lo más natural posible.

Harry le regaló una risa irónica mientras le pasaba de lado.

-Aún no le digo a nadie,- dijo mientras se alejaba,- no me hagas cambiar de opinión.

Hermione lo observó alejarse sin saber qué hacer. El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora y el temblor de sus manos apenas se estaba esfumando. Recordaba lo que McGonagall le había dicho acerca de que la gente supiera cuál era su verdadero apellido, hasta entonces se había sentido segura en Hogwarts ¿Pero cómo iba a estarlo después de eso?

En lo que restó del día Hermione se quedó su habitación sintiendo náuseas y mordiéndose las uñas. No fue hasta que Fay, la chica que solo hablaba de Quidditch, le preguntó si no iba a bajar a la cena de Halloween que siquiera recordó qué día era ese. Por un momento pensó en no bajar, pero luego recordó que a pesar de que Harry Potter sabía quién era ella, todos los demás no lo sabían y si esa noche había un gran festín en honor a la fecha, seguramente su disque tío abuelo estaría ahí para dar unas palabras y no podía perderse la oportunidad de hablar con él. Además, luego de dos meses de fingir ser su sobrina debía por lo menos estar habituada al sonido de su voz.

El gran comedor nunca se había visto mejor. Con calabazas flotando en el aire que contenían dentro las velas que normalmente lo adornaba y el gran comedor lleno de tanta comida como Hermione nunca había visto en su vida. Platillos elaborados, postes y golosinas por doquier. Hermione se sentó a la cabeza, solo después de los prefectos ya que no tenía caso buscar a los de primer año. Ninguno de ellos era su amigo realmente. Pero para su desgracia, Harry se sentó casi enfrente de ella, a solo dos espacios de distancia. Alrededor de él estaban los miembros del equipo de Quidditch que incluía a los gemelos Weasley. Hermione les regresó el saludo cuando le sonrieron al sentarse. La verdad era que a pesar de no ser ni la alumna más brillante, ni poseer algún talento en especial, ella seguía siendo una Dumbledore y eso de algo debía servir.

Albus Dumbledore, su supuesto tío abuelo dio un discurso antes de dar por iniciado el festín. Empezó hablando de los puntos que cada casa tenía y del tiempo que restaba para que los alumnos trabajaran duro para darle la copa a su clan. Hermione miró el de Gryffindor, luego de la victoria del equipo, el medidor de los leones iba bastante por encima de los demás. Pero antes de que los alumnos perdieran la atención en su director, distraídos por la comida frente a sí, Albus Dumbledore dio un último anuncio.

-Les recuerdo a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año que el reto de primavera este año sigue estando alojado en el tercer piso. Para todo aquel que desee ser voluntario para competir por el máximo honor de Hogwarts, por favor háganselo saber al prefecto de su casa ¡Buen provecho!

Hermione se sintió muy apenada para preguntar pero fue ésta vez Harry quien le demostró que no por no haber vivido toda la vida en el mundo mágico era la única que no sabía ciertas cosas.

-¿Qué es eso del reto de primavera?- quiso saber el chico de las gafas dirigiéndose a Percy Weasley, el prefecto de Gryffindor.

-Cada año el veintiuno de marzo,- comenzó a explicar bajando la cuchara y pasándose un bocado de puré de papas,- el profesor Dumbledore organiza una prueba de estrategia para los alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Bueno, el director y varios de los profesores, más bien. Consiste en una especie de carrera donde los alumnos deben resolver dificultades individualmente para llegar a la última habitación del fondo del tercer piso. Quien lo logre se llevará el máximo premio otorgado por Hogwarts. Es un reconocimiento único de gran valor académico.

-Apuesto a que todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo participan con mucha emoción.- razonó Harry.

-En realidad no,- respondió el prefecto dubitativo,- muchos le tienen mucho miedo para participar. Es una prueba extrema. Se necesita más que solo fuerza, más que solo inteligencia… y puede ser peligrosa.

Hermione miró de reojo la expresión de desafío del niño de cabello negro y desordenado. Parecía como emocionado, como orgulloso. Luego volvió la vista a Percy que estaba en realidad a su lado.

-¿Pero qué hay en la habitación del fondo del tercer piso?- quiso saber ella recordando que ese era el objetivo de quien participaba.

-No lo sé,- replicó el joven pelirrojo encogiendo los hombros,- nadie nunca ha pasado la prueba. Tal vez lo intente el próximo año e intente averiguarlo pero antes debo prepararme.

Percy Weasley era un chico muy serio, muy estudioso y muy responsable. A Hermione le pareció que si incluso un chico como él parecía tan inseguro para aceptar ese reto, definitivamente debía tratarse de algo que ella ni en sueños lograría hacer. Mientras comía, fijó su vista en la mesa de los profesores y buscó la mirada del director. Cuando éste se percató de ser observado, levantó la mano enviándole un saludo y ella se lo regresó nerviosamente.

-De verdad no son muy cercanos ¿Eh?- inquirió una de las chicas del equipo de Quidditch.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y dio una leve sonrisa. Sabía que debía actuar su papel de Hermione Dumbledore pero cada vez que tenía que repetirlo se sentía hundida en una mentira cada vez más grande. Además, Harry estaba ahí, viéndola mentir y eso lo hacía cien veces más incómodo. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿En la mejor manera de sacarle ventaja a lo que sabía? Ella no sabía los planes del chico y la verdad le daba mucho miedo siquiera cuestionarlo al respecto ¿Qué le había dicho? "No le he dicho a nadie, no me hagas cambiar de parecer" ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Chantaje, puro chantaje, eso era. Un poco molesta porque sus pensamientos la estaban torturando, se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la mesa de los profesores. No sabía si estaba permitido, ni siquiera sabía si era una buena idea. Pero de pronto pensar que nunca había dirigido palabra con el hombre le preocupó. Así que se paró frente a él con la expresión más decidida que pudo emular. El director dejó su conversación con el profesor Snape que estaba a su derecha y se acomodó las gafas.

-Hola, Hermione,- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa,- ¿Necesitas algo?

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia la profesora McGonagall que estaba del lado izquierdo del director. Era imposible evaluar esa expresión severa, así que decidió hablar de una vez por todas.

-Necesito unas palabras con usted.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que le iba a decir, solo quería demostrarle al resto de la escuela que podía hablar con el director y que todos vieran que había algo de cordialidad en ellos. Aunque sea un poco… El Director asintió y se puso de pié llamándola con un gesto.

-Discúlpenme, profesores,- les dijo en ese tono tan amable típico de él,- mi sobrina nieta me necesita.

Hermione siguió al profesor fuera del gran comedor usando una puerta más pequeña que nunca había atravesado. Esperaba que el hombre caminara delante de ella y ella iría detrás, pero pronto disminuyó la velocidad y la dejó alcanzarlo. Hermione caminó a su lado unos cuantos metros a lo largo de ese pasillo hasta entonces desconocido para ella y observando las velas que se encendían a su paso. Pronto el profesor se detuvo y abrió una puerta dejándola entrar antes que él. Era una habitación amplia, parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor, solo que más grande y con muebles en acabados dorados y azules como el emblema de Hogwarts. La chimenea se encendió tan pronto entraron y Hermione se preguntó si eso era normal en la habitación o si el director lo había hecho. Algo dentro de sí le decía que él era tan poderoso para hacer eso y más pero no quiso cuestionarlo. Cualquier sonido que saliera de su garganta en ese momento no podía ser más que un suspiro de sorpresa y tampoco quería parecer como una chiquilla asustada frente a él aunque su corazón estuviera palpitando a mil por hora.

-Toma asiento,- le indicó señalándole un sillón en el centro de la sala y él ocupó uno individual justo frente a ese,- pensé que querrías hablar conmigo antes pero quise esperar a que estuvieras lista y que… digamos… asimilaras todo a tu alrededor.

Hermione tragó saliva y esa simple acción se sintió como rocas pasando por su garganta.

-Profesor yo…- ella quiso decir mil cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, sus dudas y sus miedos y lo horrible que lo había pasado los pasados meses intentando acoplarse pero no sabía cómo empezar. Solo una idea era clara en su cabeza en ese momento,- yo quería darle las gracias por todo pero…

El profesor Albus Dumbledore era un hombre anciano. Según la investigación que Hermione había hecho, debía tener más de cien años pero a diferencia de la poca gente anciana que Hermione había conocido con anterioridad (solo una monja de ochenta años en el orfanato), el profesor se veía demasiado lúcido y centrado, además de irradiar ese aire de benevolencia y cordialidad a todo momento.

Luego de varios momentos en que el profesor espero a que Hermione terminara la oración sin éxito se atrevió por fin a hablar.

-¿Sigues preguntándote por qué te he ayudado?- quiso saber y más que una acusación era como si quisiera que ella acomodara las palabras correctamente para poder continuar con la conversación. Hermione asintió,- yo también estaría confundido si fuera tú. Aún con la información que la profesora McGonagall te ha dado debes creer que no tiene punto que tengamos que mentirle a toda la escuela sobre tu procedencia.

Hermione asintió y entonces sintió que podía hablar con calma con el director. Él entendía.

-Profesor,- se atrevió por fin a decir ella,- no creo que nadie crea que soy una Dumbledore en realidad. Los pasados dos meses he sido un desastre en las clases y la gente, los alumnos, los profesores… esperan que haga tanto… y yo no soy más que una niña ordinaria.

EL director volvió a sonreír pero esto lejos de tranquilizarla la molestó.

-¿No te parece que eres muy joven para haber decidido tan pronto que eres ordinaria?

Hermione guardó silencio y lo contempló con una mirada dubitativa. El profesor continuó.

-A tu edad yo no era más centrado de lo que tú te sientes ahora. Fui el primero de mi familia en asistir a Hogwarts y terminar mis estudios pero no fue hasta tercer grado que encontré mis verdaderas habilidades. Y a veces sí, me felicito a mí mismo por forzarme a seguir adelante especialmente esos primeros meses de mi primer año.

A Hermione le parecía increíble que una persona tan reconocida como él alguna vez hubiera tenido una personalidad dudosa o que no hubiera sido bueno el algo ¿Pero quién era ella para juzgar? No sabía por qué pero esas breves palabras del director de pronto la tranquilizaron un poco.

-Profesor ¿No tiene miedo que un día descubran que estamos mintiendo?

La expresión del anciano se tornó seria y de pronto le pareció a Hermione que sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron detrás de sus gafas de media luna al escuchar las palabras de la niña.

-Todos los días,- y pudo detectar un dejo de amargura,- pero a veces… y sólo a veces, las acciones que parecen fuera de la ley o de las normas preestablecidas, se pueden justificar cuando están apoyadas en una causa justa.

Hermione suspiró.

-¿Y cuál es esa causa?

Él guardó silencio por un instante.

-¿Te puedo llamar Hermione?,- ella asintió impaciente,- Hermione, hay un mundo más allá de Hogwarts. Uno que está esperando a que crezcas para que entres en él. Es un mundo maravilloso, sin lugar a dudas, y por el que hemos peleado muchos por mantener en calma,- Hermione sabía a lo que se refería, se refería a la última guerra,- sin embargo, por muy maravilloso que sea, hay situaciones… circunstancias, que lo han manchado. Y que no lo hacen seguro para ti. ¿No te parece justo que tengas las mismas oportunidades que los demás sin que te veas limitada por cualquiera que sea la circunstancia de tu pasado? Eso es lo justo, Hermione. Y me parece que hacemos bien en luchar por ello ¿No te gustaría luchar por tu propio bien también?

Hermione asintió. Luego fue su turno de guardar silencio. Sabía que las circunstancias era el asesinado de sus padres pero el director no quería hablar de eso y Hermione se lo agradeció en silencio. No pretendía abordar el tema de sus padres, eso ya era algo que ella había decidido dejar en pausa hasta que pudiera tener tiempo de ponerse a analizarlo y en ese momento su prioridad era fingir ser Hermione Dumbledore y no fallar. No podía fallarle a ese hombre respetable que había salvado a la comunidad mágica y tampoco podía fallarle a la profesora McGonagall quien creía en ella más que ella misma. Ahora le quedaba claro por qué la estaban ayudando, porque ese era el tipo de cosas que personas como ellos dos hacían: ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. De pronto Hermione deseó que cuando creciera ella pudiera tener un corazón tan noble como el de esas dos personas que la vida había puesto en su camino. Y luego, al entender eso, Hermione sonrió.

El Profesor Dumbledore acompañó a Hermione de regreso a las escaleras pues sabía que por ella misma no lograría encontrar el camino. Mientras andaban él iba tarareando una canción que Hermione nunca había escuchado pero que le pareció muy bonita mas no se atrevió a preguntarle de qué trataba. Era muy relajante estar al lado de ese hombre, se sentía segura y como si nada pudiera pasarle mientras estuviera con él. Al pie de las escaleras, Hermione tomó su mano y se despidió pero el profesor se inclinó y la abrazó. Ella se sintió cohibida, no estaba acostumbrada a que la abrazaran. Por mucho que le agradara el director.

-Buenas noches, sobrina,- le dijo apartándose de ella.

-Buenas noches, tío,- respondió ella dándole una palmadita en el hombro pues no estaba segura de lo que se suponía que hiciera en esas situaciones.

Hermione empezó a subir las escaleras, los pasillos a esa hora estaban ya vacíos pues seguramente la festividad había terminado no mucho tiempo antes. Sabía que tenía que subir siete pisos así que siguió subiendo sin importarle hacia donde apuntara la escalera. Mientras lo hacía se preguntó una y otra vez por qué no le dijo al hombre que alguien ya sabía su secreto ¿Por qué no le había advertido par que hiciera algo al respecto? Seguramente un hombre como él encontraría lo forma ¿No es así? Pero Hermione sabía por qué. Lo había visto en los ojos de Dumbledore. Para él era tan aterrador estar mintiendo como lo era para ella. Y por supuesto, él tenía mucho más que perder que lo que ella tenía. Después de todo, él era una persona importante. Con un puesto importante en consejos de magia y en el ministerio ¿Y quién era Hermione? Solo una huérfana cuya existencia no hacía ninguna diferencia en el mundo. Sabía que no le había dicho nada porque esperaba de alguna manera poder poner a Harry Potter a raya.

Al llegar al sexto piso, se detuvo un poco para orientarse ¿Estaba en el ala norte o en el ala sur? Y mientras decidía eso escuchó unas voces que la distrajeron. Al principio creyó que era uno de los fantasmas y se estremeció pues aunque llevaba dos meses ahí aún le daban un poco de miedo. Especialmente el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de la casa de Slytherin. Pero conforme se acercó a la fuente del sonido se dio cuenta que no se trataba de nada de eso, sonaba más bien como varios niños hablando en medio del pasillo. El pulso se le aceleró al reconocer a uno de los que hablaba como Harry Potter.

-… admítelo, querías escabullirte en la torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione se quedó parada en una esquina cerca de donde los niños entablaban una acalorada discusión. Además de Harry había cuatro chicos más, el pelirrojo era Ron, sin lugar a dudas y el rubio de ojos fulminantes era Draco Malfoy acompañado de sus dos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí a esas horas? Hermione guardó silencio pues no quería ser descubierta escuchando lo que no le importaba.

-Hogwarts es libre,- respondía Malfoy con su típico desdén,- podemos andar por los pasillos y dar una vuelta si queremos.

-Seguro querían poner otra de sus trampas en la entrada ¿No?- declaró Ron tan enojado como Harry,- sabemos que fueron ustedes los que intentaron fracturar a Wood para que no jugara en el partido contra Slytherin.

-Pero se les echó a perder el plan,- bufó Harry,- les ganamos de todos modos, así que supérenlo.

-Brabucón Potter,- dijo Malfoy sin perder el semblante,- te sientes la octava maravilla traída a Hogwarts ¿No es así? Pero no eres mejor que yo, solo tuviste suerte que su equipo tenía una vacante.

-Te puedo vencer en lo que quieras cuando quieras.

Esa última frase de Harry fue con tal altanería que incluso Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla. Si tan solo Malfoy no le cayera tan mal como el otro, sentiría un poco de simpatía por él.

-¿Dónde sea cuando sea?- a pesar de no estarlos viendo a la cara, Hermione podía imaginarse esa expresión maliciosa que siempre tenía como cuando Snape regañaba a Harry en clase de pociones. La única clase en la que le iba mal.- ¿Qué tal un reto?

El silencio de Harry le dio pauta a Hermione para razonar en el reto al que Malfoy se refería ¿Podría estarse refiriendo a…?

-¡Eso es ridículo!- exclamó Ron,- ninguno de ustedes puede participar hasta dentro de cinco años…

Luego se escuchó un bufido por parte de Draco y las risas de Crabbe y Goyle haciendo coro.

-La puerta está ahí para el que la quiera abrir,- replicó el niño de Slytherin,- Es solo que nadie de años menores a sexto y séptimo se atreven a entrar. Pero nosotros entraremos cuando no nadie nos vea ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo?

Hubo un largo silencio y Hermione asomó la cabeza solo un poco para contemplar a Draco y a Harry estrechando las manos ¿Es que estaba de acuerdo con proceder con tal cosa? ¡Eso era demente! Escuchó pasos volver al área de las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo en el que había estado hasta esconderse detrás de una vieja armadura donde se quedó hasta que ya no escuchó a nadie cerca. Cuando por fin volvió a las escaleras tenía mucho qué pensar. Sabía que lo que había escuchado era algo muy valioso y además le podía ser útil para neutralizar lo que Harry sabía de ella. Solo tenía que ser lo suficientemente lista para saber cómo usarlo.


	7. Un Trato

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM.**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

"**Un trato"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Hermione terminó de escribir su reporte de Historia de la magia para el profesor Binns. Llevaba diez semanas en Hogwarts y conforme el tiempo avanzaba se daba cuenta que los estudios le resultaban cada vez más fáciles. Poco a poco incluso encantamientos y transfiguraciones se habían vuelto unas de sus materias favoritas. Esa noche en particular, había decidido quedarse hasta un poco más tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor para practicar un ejercicio de transfiguraciones para convertir una hoja de papel en un pañuelo y mientras lo hacía miraba disimuladamente al otro lado de la habitación.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde los eventos de Halloween. Y durante todo ese tiempo no había logrado una sola conversación a solas con Harry Potter. Incluso los días siguientes había intentado estudiar en el invernadero para ver si ahí la buscaba de nuevo pero nunca había sido así. Esperaba que esa noche fuera diferente pues lo veía muy ocupado escribiendo cartas a sus familiares mientras que Ron Weasley cabeceaba a mitad de su tarea de historia de la magia.

-Vete a dormir,- renegó Harry muy entretenido en su carta. Al escucharlo, el niño pelirrojo enderezó la cabeza y se limpió el hilo de baba que amenazaba con caer sobre el pergamino donde había estado trabajando.

-Me faltan quince centímetros,- renegó el mismo en exasperación pero sin intención de retomar la escritura.

-Pues haz una firma muy grande,- razonó Harry logrando que la cara de su amigo se iluminara como arbolito de navidad.

-¡Excelente idea!

Hermione observó al niño pelirrojo seguir las instrucciones de su amigo con un dejo de molestia. Ella misma recién terminaba también pero hacía cuarenta centímetros que había cumplido las expectativas del profesor y todo lo que había incluido en el reporte era relevante. Cuando Ron por fin se retiró a dormir, Hermione supo que era tiempo de actuar. Desocupó la mesa del rincón y avanzó en dirección al grupo de sillones en el centro. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, utilizando la mesita de café como escritorio. Hermione se sentó en el sillón individual y llamó su atención contemplándolo en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Harry por fin.

Desde el incidente en el invernadero que no hablaban. Y ella había dejado claro que no le caía bien. Por supuesto que iba a desconfiar de ella ¿Y quién podía culparlo? Ni siquiera Hermione podía ya que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le iba a regresar el chantaje.

-Necesitamos hablar,- le dijo ella por fin.

Harry levantó la mirada. Sabía perfectamente que no era más que una niña de once años pero había algo en ella que la hacía lucir mayor cuando tenía esa expresión de determinación. Y era eso precisamente lo que Hermione deseaba reflejar en ese momento.

-Mañana entrenaré Quidditch después de clases, búscame después y daremos una vuelta por el lago.- asintió el niño.

Hermione no agregó más. Eso había sido demasiado fácil. ¿Sería posible que intuyera de lo que le hablaría y no quería que nadie más los escuchara? Hermione asintió de igual manera y se dirigió a su habitación dejando de lado su práctica de transfiguraciones. La conversación había salido mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Probablemente él creía que ella le iba a suplicar su silencio y quería verla a solas para hacer sus demandas. "Si tan solo supieras lo que pienso hacer", rió ella para sí misma repasado una vez más su plan antes de acostarse a dormir esa noche.

El día siguiente, luego de la clase de Historia de la magia, Hermione había logado terminar la clase de transfiguraciones completando el ejercicio de la hoja de papel en pañuelo casi al mismo tiempo que Harry. Incluso le había parecido detectar un dejo de orgullo en la mirada de la Profesora McGonagall cuando mostró el pañuelo de Hermione al resto de la clase. Ella había intentado no sonrojarse pero fracasó vilmente cuando todos sus compañeros de generación, esos que nunca se le acercaban y eran amigos entre ellos le daban una mirada de aprobación.

Luego de las clases, regresó a la torre de Gryffindor y extrajo uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y lo metió en un bolso grande que colgó en su hombro antes de ir al gran comedor por algo de comida. Todos estaban ahí excepto el equipo de Quidditch pues era bien sabido que el próximo partido contra Ravenclaw sería más difícil que el que habían jugado contra Slytherin. De ponto le dio un poco de pena por el chico Potter pues sabía que se esperaba mucho de él en el campo. Pero tan pronto recordó la expresión de Harry cuando le había presumido a Draco lo fenomenal que era, perdió toda simpatía para con él.

Apenas había comido unos cuantos mordiscos de su almuerzo cuando notó que había perdido demasiado tiempo en ir a la torre. Así que tomó unas cuantas rebanadas de pan apresuradamente y las untó con mantequilla y mermelada antes de salir en dirección al campo de Quidditch. Conforme corría con una rebanada de pan en la boca intentaba repasar el hechizo que recién había aprendido. Sabía que el hechizo solo podía ser hecho con tres personas, pero esperaba que las modificaciones que había hecho fueran más que suficientes.

Desde mucho antes de llegar a su destino, Hermione pudo contemplarlo a lo lejos. Volaba a toda velocidad mientras que uno de sus compañeros lanzaba rocas para que las atrapara. De verdad tenía que reconocer que era ágil y muy bueno en lo que hacía. Si no fuera porque era tan bueno en todo lo demás, Hermione incluso habría considerado ser su animadora. Pero el destino los había colocado en polos opuestos de la balanza. Y ella estaba a punto de colocarla en un punto más justo y equilibrado.

Tan pronto como llegó a la orilla del campo, ella se sentó sobre el bolso de tela que contenía el libro y terminó de saborear la rebanada de pan que había traído consigo en la boca camino al lugar. Durante los siguientes minutos observó a los gemelos Weasley golpear varias bludgers mientras que Oliver Wood atrapaba todas las quaffles que Alicia Spinnet le lanzaba y Harry seguía practicando con otra cazadora a atrapar pequeñas rocas. En realidad eran un equipo excepcional ahora que se ponía a pensarlo. Nada que ver con lo estratégicos que eran los Ravenclaw pero para vencer eso Gryffindor tenía mayores habilidades. Mientras Wood siguiera parando quaffles y Harry consiguiera la snitch, el campeonato sería seguro en la casa dorado con escarlata.

-¿Tienes uno de esos para mí?

Hermione no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Harry había dejado de practicar y se había acercado a ella ahora señalando el segundo pan con mermelada que engullía. Sonriendo nerviosamente le extendió la mano para darle el que le quedaba. No podía decirle que no, el pan estaba ahí.

-Gracias,- dijo Harry recibiéndolo y dándole una gran mordida al instante,- no pudimos ir a almorzar porque Wood estaba como loco cuando encontraba a los jugadores en el pasillo. Los gemelos incluso están planeando una maldición si no nos deja ir pronto.

-¡Harry! ¡No es tiempo de platicar o comer!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras engullía más de la mitad del pan al escuchar la voz de Oliver Wood, el guardamenta y capitán del equipo.

-¡Cállate Wood!- dijo Fred lanzándole una bludger a su líder que casi lo tumba de la escoba.

-¡Tenemos hambre!- agregó George amenazando con golpear una quaffle en su dirección.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!- renegó Wood descendiendo al campo,- pero mañana entrenarán horas extras.

-¡Púdrete!- Exclamaron Fren y George casi al mismo tiempo mientras caminaban, casi corrían, en dirección al castillo.

Hermione miró de reojo la risa de Harry y de pronto le pareció que cuando no estaba presumiendo lo brillante que era o lo bueno que era para el Quidditch, el chico podía ser incluso agradable. El encanto se acabó cuando terminó de comer su pan, volteó la mirada hacia ella y endureció el semblante de pronto. Luego la tomó del brazo y la jaló a un lugar apartado, en dirección al lago. Hermione lo siguió apenas tomando el bolso de tela en el que había estado sentada minutos antes. Una vez en la orilla del lago y lo suficientemente del castillo se detuvo.

-¿De qué se trata?- demandó él como si tuviera cosas mejores que hacer que estar ahí con ella.

Hermione frunció el cejo y sujetó fuertemente su bolso con el libo sobre su pecho.

-Vengo a comprar tu silencio,- le dijo desafiante.

Hermione miraba hacia arriba para poder enfocarse en los ojos del niño pero en ese momento no le importaba la diferencia de estaturas o complexiones. Esperaba que su expresión y determinación fueran suficientes. Para su sorpresa, Harry rió burlonamente. Era en realidad una de esas risas más bien propias de Malfoy y eso la exasperó.

-¿Qué puedes darme que no tenga ya?

Hermione apretó las manos fuertemente contra el libro en su pecho. Claro que no podía darle nada material. No tenía nada que no se le hubiera dado por caridad y Harry era de esos niños que todo lo habían tenido en bandeja de plata solo por haber nacido bajo cierta estrella. Las palabras de Harry le recordaron lo mal que siempre le había caído y refunfuñó antes de echar la cara atrás en señal de desafío.

-Voy a guardar tu secreto si tú guardas el mío.

Harry levantó una ceja sin comprender. Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Tú y Malfoy en primavera?- inquirió ella ladeando el rostro y contempló satisfecha la sorpresa en el rostro del niño dorado de su casa.

Luego relajó el semblante y puso las manos en jarras antes de replicar.

-¿Así que eras tú?- Inquirió él con media sonrisa.

Hermione asintió ocultando su sorpresa al comprobar que ese niño había sentido su presencia ¿Es que había algo que no podía hacer?

-Así que éste es el trato,- agregó Hermione apresuradamente sacando el libro del bolso,- tú me jurarás guardar el secreto de… ese nombre que escuchaste y yo guardaré el secreto de lo que escuché esa noche en los pasillos del castillo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en su máximo al ver el libro que ella llevaba consigo. Era un libro de encantamientos y maldiciones avanzadas.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Exclamó él sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Hermione intentó no parecer muy satisfecha antes de replicar mientras pasaba las páginas rápidamente.

-Tiene ventajas ser una Dumbledore ¿No? Nadie te niega nada en Hogwarts.

-Una falsa Dumbledore, dirás,- agregó él esperando a que se detuviera en alguna página.

-Eso no lo sabes.

Sí, Hermione había pensado al respecto antes de buscar esa conversación con él. Después de todo él solo había escuchado a Madame Malkin llamarla "Señorita Granger" pero ¿Eso qué decía de ella? Hermione pudo haber cubierto la mentira diciendo que era un alias para salir a la calle y que nadie le hiciera preguntas por ser una Dumbledore ¿Pero creería Harry eso? Hermione no sabía qué tan astuto podía ser así que había decidido dejarlo con el poco conocimiento que tenía de ella y frenarlo de una vez por todas. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Harry, eso era precisamente lo que estaba pensando. Que había escuchado el apellido Granger pero que eso podía tener alguna relación con Dumbledore de la cual él no sabía.

-Aquí está,- continuó ella deteniéndose en una página,- haremos un pacto.

Harry gruñó pero tomó el libro de las manos de la niña. Era una especia de maleficio. Había escuchado hablar de algo parecido hacía mucho. Era un contrato mágico que de ser roto, quien había hecho la promesa moriría. Era algo serio. Y la mirada desafiante de Hermione también parecía algo serio.

-No podemos hacer éste hechizo,- replicó Harry dejando de leer pues ya sabía de lo que se trataba,- necesitarías involucrar a un tercero en esto.

-No si vamos a modificarlo.

Harry arqueó una ceja. Hermione extrajo la varita de su túnica.

-Te diré qué,- la interrumpió Harry cerrando el libro de golpe,- creo que tu secreto no vale tanto como mi secreto. Así que vamos a hacer un trato. Tú me explicas lo del apellido Granger y subimos el valor del tuyo y entonces hacemos el juramento.

Hermione sonrió una vez más.

-Te está matando ¿No es así?- le dijo burlonamente,- no saber la relación de mi linaje con el nombre que escuchaste y te preguntas ¿Será tan importante?

Harry se llevó la mano a la frente y acarició su cabello haciéndolo a un lado.

-Debe ser importante,- replicó él,- si te tomas la molestia de hacer un juramento por esa información. Debe serlo ¿No?

Ella dio un paso atrás como sintiéndose amenazada. Era verdad, darle más importancia era lo que confirmaba las sospechas de Harry.

-Aun así no te diré nada más, tómalo o déjalo.

Harry se llevó la mano a la barbilla como considerando lo que podría pasar si accedía o no a las peticiones de Hermione. Luego le regresó el libro. Antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Lo voy a pensar,- le dijo caminando lejos de ella.

Hermione sintió que de no ser porque apretaba los dientes de coraje, habría dejado caer la quijada de sorpresa ¿Cómo podía irse así como así?

-¡Mañana quiero mi respuesta!- exclamó ella sin lograr detenerlo,-¡si no hablaré con mi tío!

Harry sólo levantó la mano como despidiéndose de ella y Hermione lanzó el libro al suelo haciendo una rabieta por lo que acababa de pasar. Él sabía que ella no podía ir a decir el secreto de Harry porque igualmente él podía ir a soltar el de ella por ahí también ¿Tal vez sí debería haber ido a pedir ayuda a Dumbledore o a McGonagall después de todo?

Esa noche en la torre de Gryffindor apenas se atrevió a mirarlo mientras apresuradamente escribía apuntes en su lugar habitual al centro de la sala. Hermione odiaba sentirse como una idiota y esa no era la primera vez que él tenía ese efecto en ella. Pensó una y otra vez en cómo tener en su dominio la situación. Debía aceptarlo, si no iba a pedir ayuda de los mayores era porque el vencer a Harry Potter en algo era demasiada tentación para dejarla pasar. Y esa noche, cuando se fue a la cama, se durmió pensando que lo ideal sería solo lanzarle una maldición cuando nadie estuviera viendo. Posiblemente incluso para esas cosas el apellido Dumbledore le serviría de algo.

Y entonces, como hacía mucho tiempo no le pasaba, tuvo un sueño asfixiante. De esos llenos de ruidos en la oscuridad y el rugido de una bestia seguido del grito de varias personas adultas. Sus manos estaban en contra de una reja que no podía mover y el aire helado que se colaba por una luz arriba de ella la hacía titiritar de frío. Sabía que no debía hacer ruido. Que debía quedarse ahí callada hasta que no hubiera sonidos pero pronto el dolor la hizo perder la consciencia. No era un dolor físico, era un dolor por dentro. Un murmullo en su oreja que le decía "te quiero" pero en lugar de tranquilizarla la lastimaba como si le estuvieran picando un nervio con centenas de agujas. Las figuras blancas, las manchas rojas, los caras son rostro, sin ojos, sin expresión y sus manos intentaban alcanzarlas.

-¿Estás bien?

Fay Dunbar, su compañera de habitación del mismo año que ella, estaba junto a su cama sujetando su hombro. Hermione sintió las lágrimas despejando su vista mientras le resbalaban por las mejillas y se apresuró a limpiarse el rostro con la manga del pijama.

-Estoy bien,- respondió Hermione respirando agitadamente,- solo fue una pesadilla… creo que cené mucho ésta noche.

La chica de cabello color arena asintió. A pesar de haberse levantado a sacudirla parecía molesta por haber sido despertada a media noche y regresó a su cama tan pronto Hermione estabilizó su respiración. Y entonces pasó el resto de la noche mirando la claridad que se colaba por el espacio de la puerta de la habitación. Tanto como en su sueño se había contemplado en la claridad del techo entre esa oscuridad de cenizas. Muy pronto no estuvo segura si seguía despierta al contemplar eso o si soñaba que lo hacía.

Al día siguiente, para su suerte, era sábado. Así que se acurrucó esperando que quedarse en cama toda la mañana sin hacer nada fuera el equivalente a dormir, pero para su desgracia alguien más tenía planes para ella.

-¿Sigues en cama?- inquirió la niña rubia, Lavender Brown,- Hermione, Percy te está buscando. Dice que el profesor Snape te tiene una tarea asignada. Y aunque seas la favorita, no te conviene hacer enojar al profesor Snape.

Hermione gruñó debajo de sus sábanas. El profesor Snape definitivamente parecía un tipo que mataría a quien lo hiciera enojar. Era bastante bueno en lo que hacía y definitivamente le caía cada vez mejor cuando le preguntaba cosas a Harry que sabía que él no podía contestar. No porque Harry fuera tan malo en pociones en realidad sino porque, ahora que Hermione se había leído el curso, ella sabía que muchas de las preguntas eran de cursos avanzados y que no solo Harry no sabía la respuesta pero estaba segura que ni siquiera Draco, quien era el otro favorito, lo sabía a pesar de la sonrisa descarada que siempre le dedicaba a Harry en clase.

-Señorita Dumbledore,- la voz del profesor de Pociones la llamó a otro lado del salón.

Hacía frío como de costumbre ya que eran los salones bajo tierra, en las mazmorras. Cuando por fin llegó al área donde se preparaban las pociones observó que ella no sería la única alumna del curso en ese sábado.

-El señor Potter tiene ciertas dificultades y me ha pedido tutorías,- le dijo llamándola a que se acercara aún más.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su descontento y le pareció que eso ocasionada una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del profesor. A veces le parecía que ese profesor sí tenía algo en contra de Harry y de pronto le entraba la curiosidad de saber lo que era ¿Era simplemente porque era listo y popular como le había dicho el primer día? Hasta donde Hermione sabía, ese también era el motivo por el que a ella le caía mal así que no podía ponerse a juzgar. Aunque sabía que no era lo mismo pues Hermione aparte de eso se sentía amenazada por Harry. Porque él estaba en su camino y le robaba luz. Y porque a diferencia de él, ella no quería esa luz para alimentar su ego. La quería para compensar lo que personas como Dumbledore o McGonagall estaban haciendo por ella ¿Cuál era la excusa del profesor Snape?

Cuando estuvo a su lado, Harry apenas volteó a verla. Hermione se apresuró a leer el libro de pociones. Era en efecto una poción de segundo año ¿Por qué ponía el profesor a Harry a hacer una poción tan avanzada? Hermione buscó en la mirada del profesor una respuesta a la pregunta que no se atrevió a lanzar. Pero ahí estaba. Snape quería verlo fracasar y frustrarse ¿Era eso diferente a lo que ella quería de él?

-¿En dónde está el problema?- inquirió Hermione omitiendo deliberadamente la información que había inferido.

Harry bufó.

-Que tengo práctica de Quidditch y el profesor me confiscó del campo para hacer una práctica de un curso por encima del mío.

Así que lo sabía, pensó Hermione. De todas formas decidió seguir jugando el papel de sádica.

-Si lo haces bien no tardarás más de una hora y tendrás tiempo de volver al campo.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor,- replicó el profesor en un tono frío.- y le quitaré tantos como sean necesarios hasta que empiece a trabajar ¿Le parece bien que le quite todos los que ganaron por el partido pasado?

-Eso le encantaría ¿No?- Espetó Harry furioso,- quitar los puntos como si el partido nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Diez puntos!

-¿Por qué no los quita de una vez todos?

-¡Yo me encargo, profesor!- exclamó Hermione antes de que el profesor volviera a quitar puntos de su casa.

Severus Snape miró al niño al lado de Hermione con un desprecio infinito antes de encaminarse a la salida del salón de clases.

-Dejen la poción en mi escritorio,- agregó en el marco de la puerta,- y si está mal hecha quitaré otros diez puntos de su casa.

Harry permaneció sentado y con los brazos cruzados mientras que Hermione procedía a leer las indicaciones de la poción.

Poción de invierno encapsulado

* Cuerno de Longhorn Rumano Pulverizado

* 2 Gusanos Cornudos

*10 huevos de Doxy

*1 pelo de unicornio

*raíz de obelisco

*15 gotas de rocío fresco

Nunca antes había utilizado esos ingredientes en ninguna otra poción pero creyó que no sería tan diferente a lo que antes había hecho. Solo se trataba de seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra y esperar a que funcionara. Y si no, volver a comenzar. Con mente decidida se arremangó la túnica y empezó a ordenar su área de trabajo. Miró de reojo a su compañero y notó que no estaba dispuesto a cooperar. Para ella era lo mismo, no era como si tuviera la paciencia para intentar convencerlo. Luego fue a la alacena y tomó de ahí los ingredientes necesarios para empezar a trabajar.

-¿No te das cuenta, verdad?- refunfuñó Harry desde su lugar mientras Hermione empezaba a pulverizar un poco de cuerno de longhorn Rumano.

Era una tarea difícil pues era un material muy duro y sus fuerzas no eran tan extraordinarias como para conseguir polvo del mortero sin sacarle sudor de la frente.

-¿Qué cosa?- inquirió Hermione con trabajos debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

-Tú no le caes mejor que yo pero te usa para molestarme.

Hermione dio tres golpes más al mortero antes de contestar.

-Es posible,- dijo recuperando el aire y limpiando el sudor de su frente,- pero piensa que me caes tan mal que no me importará.

En ese instante que se volteó para decirla frase pudo ver la expresión del niño como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cara. Sí, seguramente era un fuerte golpe a su orgullo. Una cosa era que lo sospechara y otra era que se lo dijeran a la cara con todas sus letras. Hermione hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse antes de agregar.

-Eso te mata ¿No es así?

-¿Qué cosa?- renegó el niño de veras molesto.

-¡Eso!- Exclamó Hermione atestando otro golpe en el mortero,- no caerle bien a la gente. Saber que habemos personas que no sucumbimos a tu "encantadora personalidad".

Hermione procuró sonar o suficientemente irónica en esa parte y eso ocasionó que Harry frunciera el ceño. Ésta vez Hermione no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. De pronto se recordó a sí misma en el orfanato y a las niñas alejando sus camas de la de ella como si tuviera la peste.

-Mira,- agregó ella apartándose del mortero por un momento para recuperar el aliento,- debes aprender a aceptar que hay personas que simplemente no te van a querer sin importar lo que hagas bien o mal.

-¿Es eso lo que pasó con los Dumbledore?- inquirió Harry dubitativo.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de aparentar como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que los Dumbledore no te querían en un principio pero cuando recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts no tuvieron alternativa salvo darte el apellido que te correspondía… para evitar problemas.

Hermione se quedó muda con la piedra del mortero aún en la mano. Sin parpadear siquiera analizando la teoría de Harry. ¿Adoptada por los Dumbledore porque no tenían otra opción? No pudo ni aceptarlo para su beneficio o negarlo porque aunque parecía algo loco, habían indicios que apoyaban la teoría. O por lo menos cuadraba con la historia de su abuela teniendo un amorío con un hermano de Dumbledore y luego huir al sur con un hijo en su vientre. Claro que Hermione sabía que todo esto era una mentira ¿Pero cómo había logrado Harry llegar a esas conclusiones?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, Harry le arrebató la piedra del mortero y empezó a machacar el cuerno. Evidentemente también era algo complicado para él pues a pesar de ser más grande y fuerte que ella no dejaba de ser un niño de once años. Hermione mientras tanto comenzó a hervir los huevos de Doxy meneándolos en intervalos iguales en dirección de las manecillas del reloj y después al contrario.

-A veces suenas como una anciana,- declaró Harry cuando por fin tuvieron una pausa de veinte minutos en el proceso. Era la tercera vez que habían hecho esa parte de la poción así que estaban muy cansados. Pero antes que Hermione pudiera fruncir el ceño, agregó,- No te lo tomes a mal pero es como si no creyeras más en las cosas buenas… como si hubieras perdido fe. Como si tuvieras cien años.

Hermione estaba sentada a un lado de él. Ambos mirando nada más que la madera de la mesa. No era un cumplido, tampoco era una ofensa. Pero Hermione estaba habituada a llevarle la contraria porque si sucumbía a él, le costaría trabajo patearle el trasero en las clases.

-Y tú pareces un niño de tres años que hace berrinche cuando no obtiene lo que quiere. Como si estuvieras acostumbrado a obtenerlo todo porque naciste en cuna de oro y nunca has tenido que sudar para conseguirlo.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry emuló una sonrisa y eso ocasionó que ella chasqueara la lengua clavando su atención de vuelta en la poción. No debía olvidar que ese niño era un inmaduro que una vez había intentado chantajearla con lo que sabía de ella y si no fuera porque ella tenía información de él, quién sabe qué habría hecho.

-¿Y ahora cómo sabremos si la hemos hecho bien?- Quiso saber Harry comprobando que el tiempo de reposo había terminado.

-La olemos,- replicó Hermione,- debe ser inodora pero ocasionar un leve picor en la nariz.

Harry procedió a realizar la prueba de calidad y luego sonrió al rascarse la nariz.

-Creo que es un éxito.

-Lo sabremos si nos quita o no puntos.

Hermione asintió y procedió a llenar una de las botellas vacías que había dejado el profesor Snape. Luego procedieron a limpiar la mesa de trabajo y caminaron de regreso al primer piso sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

-Aún estás a tiempo para tu práctica de Quidditch,- señaló ella observando su reloj.

-Sí,- sonrió Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta que iba al exterior del castillo,- ¿Nos vemos después en la torre?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y caminó en dirección al gran comedor. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía y se alegró al darse cuenta que el almuerzo todavía estaba en la mesa. Por un momento pensó que tal vez Harry también tendría hambre y en llevarle algo de contrabando al campo de Quidditch pero luego pensó que tal vez había tenido un desayuno abundante esa mañana a diferencia de ella o que no era bueno practicar con el estómago lleno. Pero sobre todo debió recordar que le caía mal.

Luego del almuerzo, Hermione había hecho su visita habitual a la biblioteca y había extraído el mismo libro de pociones que el profesor Snape les había dado para realizar la poción. Era un libro de sexto año y no de segundo. Incluso para ella a quien las monjas nunca habían querido era inquietante que un hombre tan mayor tuviera un odio tan obvio para con un alumno. Que si bien ella lo justificaba diciendo que se lo merecía, parecía como un odio injusto ¿Qué podía haber hecho un niño de once años a un hombre de casi cuarenta?

Luego de repasar varias de las pociones en el libro y pasado toda la tarde tomando apuntes. Hermione volvió al gran comedor exhausta. Recordó que no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior así que solo cenó una rebanada de pan con queso y un té con leche antes de dirigirse de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor. Mientas subía las escaleras vio al equipo de Quidditch volver con los ánimos arriba e incluso Harry pareció saludarla a lo lejos pero Hermione no tenía ni humor para devolverlo.

En cuanto entró a su habitación se desplomó en la cama y se hundió una vez más en ese sueño de oscuridad y cenizas asfixiantes. El sueño era exactamente igual al anterior, con las figuras blancas sin rostro y los gritos y los gruñidos. Y entonces su cuerpo flotaba y se sintió desvanecer hasta que golpeó el suelo y despertó exaltada en su cama. Miró a su alrededor, las demás chicas habían despertado al escucharla y se disculpó antes de abandonar la habitación. ¿Qué hora era? No creía que fuera demasiado tarde pues ella se había ido a dormir mucho más temprano. Mientras se acercaba a la sala común se dio cuenta que incluso había gente ahí. Tal vez las chicas apenas se disponían a dormir. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire y estaría bien para regresar a la cama.

-Hola.

El único chico en la habitación la saludó apenas entró. Hermione no tuvo remedio mas que regresarle el saludo.

-Hola, Harry.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Discúlpame por lo que dije,- agregó él, estaba escribiendo una carta para sus padres y familiares como lo hacía casi todos los días. Incluso una cosa como esa lograba despertar los celos de Hermione pero esa noche estaba muy cansada,- no debí decir esas cosas como si te conociera.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Es lo que piensas, no lo puedes evitar.

Harry dejó escapar una risa que habría sido insonora de son ser porque la sala estaba sola. Harry le hizo ademán para que se sentara en el sillón individual frente a la chimenea y Hermione aceptó más que nada porque se estaba muriendo de frío.

-Ya tengo una respuesta para tu trato,- le dijo contemplando el fuego de la misma forma que ella lo hacía.

Hermione asintió como desganada ¿Qué había tramado ahora? ¿Qué había planeado ahora? Ya nada le sorprendía de ese chico. Un día era amable y le ofrecía disculpas como ahora pero otros días la jaloneaba en el campo de Quidditch o le señalaba sus errores en el salón de clases.

-Te tengo un mejor trato,- agregó él "por supuesto" pensó Hermione,- haré el juramento.

-¿A cambio de qué?- replicó Hermione mucho más rápido incluso de lo que ella hubiera querido.

Harry bufó.

-Y me contesta la anciana. Hermione, te voy a ofrecer un buen trato.

-Un chantaje, dirás.

-Mira quién habla de chantajes,- renegó Harry,- ¿Quién es la que quiere usar información acerca de mi… arreglo… con Malfoy a cambio de mi silencio?

-¿Y quién fue el que me dijo "no me hagas cambiar de opinión"?-Hermione había intentado imitar a Harry al decir esa frase pero le había salido más bien la voz de Goyle o Crabbe.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Hermione bufó una vez más. Haciéndolos quedarse en silencio por un rato mucho más largo de lo que hubieran deseado.

-¿Y en qué consiste el trato?- quiso saber ella una vez que el silencio fue insoportable.

-Voy a hacer el juramento a cambio de tu silencio y de que me ayudes a entrenar para pasar las pruebas.

Hermione clavó la mirada en el niño que estaba sentado en el piso con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesita de café. Parpadeó rápidamente como despabilándose y luego dejó escapar un sonido de su garganta que originalmente era una pregunta pero que al hacerse sonoro solo fue como un pequeño chillido.

-¿Estás loco?- inquirió ella finalmente,- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a pasar esas pruebas que son para alumnos de sexto y séptimo año?

-De la misma forma que me ayudaste a hacer una poción avanzada ésta mañana,- respondió él como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Hermione quiso replicar una vez más pero solo lograba hacer muecas.

-Harry, hicimos esa poción tres veces,- dijo finalmente,- y ni siquiera sabemos si la hicimos bien. No creo que en… esa trampa tengas tantas oportunidades.

-No soy tonto,- se apresuró a replicar,- además no creo que te preocupe tanto ¿No eres tú la que quiere hacer un hechizo que me hará caer fulminado si no cumplo las cláusulas? ¿Qué tiene de malo si le agrego un beneficio más?

Hermione quiso negar la asunción de Harry pero debía aceptar que era verdad. Si Harry no cumplía con el trato él moriría. Y si ella no lo hacía pasaría lo mismo. La diferencia era que el trato para Hermione terminaría lo que duraba el año mientras que para Harry por el resto de su vida. Si lo analizaba de esa manera en verdad aun cuando Harry pusiera dos o tres peticiones más, ella sería quien se llevaría la mejor parte.

-No sé en qué te puede beneficiar mi ayuda, pero si eso es lo que quieres…

-Date más crédito,- replicó Harry en seco, ni siquiera estaba intentando halagarla,- me vienes pisando los talones en casi todas las clases. Y muchas veces logras los hechizos en tu primer intento. Además, como Dumbledore tienes acceso a secciones en la biblioteca que yo no. Eso también me puede servir.

Hermione suspiró. En eso sí tenía razón. Por lo menos en eso sí le podía ayudar. Entonces Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a ella dándole la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Y sin soltarla asintió con la cabeza. Hermione buscó dentro de su pijama y apuntó la varita en ambas manos unidas como en un saludo fraternal. Miró los ojos del niño, estaban fijos en ella.

-Juro no revelar a nadie más tu otro apellido, el que escuché a Madame Malkin utilizar para llamarte. Ese será nuestro secreto hasta que tú decidas rebelarlo.

Hermione lo observó seriamente. Así que había pensado en una salida. Una cláusula donde ella misma lo liberaba del contrato. Desgraciadamente para él, ni ella misma cabía cuándo sería el tiempo en que eso pasaría. Tomó aire dispuesta a decir su juramento. Ayudarlo para entrena y no revelar lo que haría la próxima primavera. De pronto la idea de que ese niño, por muy mal que le cayera, pudiera morir dentro de esa prueba la angustió ¿Y si estaba en peligro de muerte y luego ella no podía hacer nada? Estaba Ron, claro, Ron. Ron confesaría lo que ella no podía. Seguro que sí.

-Y yo juro que no diré nada a nadie más salvo a quienes ya lo saben, acerca del reto de la primavera del próximo año con Draco Malfoy. Y que te ayudaré en todo lo que esté dentro de mi alcance para que puedas pasar cada una de las pruebas.

Luego Hermione hizo un toque con la varita donde ambas mano se juntaban y la luz que desprendía luego corrió a lo largo de ambos brazos.

-Está hecho,- dijo Harry dando un lago suspiro.

-Está hecho,- repitió ella sintiendo que de alguna manera ambos acababan de firmar una sentencia de muerte.

Esa noche, cuando Hermione se fue a dormir, las pesadillas de oscuridad y cenizas fueron sustituidas por otras más reales. Una donde encontraba el cadáver de Harry en el pasillo y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto ¿Había roto la promesa? ¿Había muerto por la prueba a la cual no le había impedido realizar? En el sueño no lo sabía con certeza. Todo lo que podía ver era el cuerpo inerte de un niño de once años y ese destello de luz que la había corrido por el brazo cuando habían hecho el juramento.

**Gracias por leerme, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y déjenme review, please =)**


	8. Feliz Navidad

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM.**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO**

"**Feliz Navidad"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

-¿Y te gusta Hogwarts?

Hermione asintió. Dentro de su abrigo grueso apenas había espacio para dejar salir las palabras con todo ese cabello dentro de la capucha así que esperó que el semigigante hubiera notado el movimiento de su cabeza.

-Seguro que sí,- continuó diciendo él mientras que avanzaba a paso lento para dale tiempo a la niña de que siguiera sus pasos. Era una tarea complicada con la nieve debajo de sus pies pero ella hacía todo lo posible por caminar desde el punto A al B de la mejor manera posible.- Tu tío abuelo es un gran hombre. Es una lástima que no lo conocieras antes, pero seguro ya lo sabes ¿No es así?

Hermione volvió a asentir. Hagrid también era agradable. O por lo menos una buena persona. Durante las pasadas semanas no había socializado con casi nadie que no fuera Harry o Ron, pero eso ya era algo considerando que hasta entonces solo había cohabitado con su soledad. No es que fueran amigos, claro que no. Luego del trato que habían hecho, Hermione había decidido portarse más cordial con el niño de las gafas y su amigo el pelirrojo por lo menos hasta el día en la prueba en la siguiente primavera. Aunque las última palabras antes de irse a casa para las vacaciones navideñas la habían desconcertado.

-Cuídate, Hermione,- le había dicho Harry dándole la mano para despedirse,- nos veremos en enero…

A Hermione le pareció que más que la complicidad que los unía, Harry se estaba despidiendo de una amiga ¿Y podía decir lo mismo de él? No podía aclarar su mente para llegar a la respuesta correcta. Harry seguía siendo, después de todo, el niño dorado de Gryffindor. Ganando su segundo partido de Quidditch antes de las vacaciones y luciéndose en el proceso; siendo el mejor en defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para variar; teniendo tan buenas notas como ella en encantamientos y transfiguraciones. No había día que no quisiera romperle la nariz y pedirle que se quitara de su camino. Pero tampoco había día que no quisiera ayudarle a mejorar sus habilidades conforme la primavera se acercaba.

Una vez en la cima de la colina, Hermione miró hacia abajo. Los terrenos de Hogwarts llenos de nieve le recordaban que estaba en pleno invierno y que justo después del invierno le seguía la estación que tanto esperaba y tanto temía. Desde el día del trato las pesadillas de gritos y oscuridad habían sido intercambiadas por las pesadillas de ese niño muerto en el pasillo. Y era ese miedo el que la motivaba a seguir frecuentando a ese niño y a su pelirrojo amigo por muy mal que le cayeran.

-¿Lista?

Hermione asintió y pronto empezó a deslizarse colina abajo con la velocidad de un bólido. El viento en la cara le congelaba la expresión pero al mismo tiempo la liberaba de toda presión. Era la primera vez en su vida que se le permitía disfrutar de la nieve. Cuando estaba en el orfanato solo era una molestia porque las hermanas ordenaban a los huérfanos quitarla con palitas. Allá, en ese mundo que ahora le parecía cada vez más lejano, la nieve era un trabajo, algo que con el tiempo había aprendido a odiar ¿Quién habría dicho que deslizar un trineo sobre ella sería tan divertido? Hermione se hizo acompañar de su risa y de sus gritos conforme se acercaba más al castillo.

-¡Otra vez!- le gritó a Hagrid cuando su transporte se detuvo varios metros después de la base de la colina. Hagrid sonrió y la llamó con un gesto.

Sabía que era su niñera de turno. A diferencia de los demás estudiantes, Hermione no tenía un hogar al cual volver durante las celebraciones. Pero en lugar de quedarse encerrada estudiando todo el invierno, su supuesto tío abuelo había encomendado a todos los profesores y habitantes del castillo que le hicieran compañía. Y esa mañana había sido el turno de Hagrid así como esa tarde el profesor Fitwick había accedido a darles clases de canto. Había mucho que Hermione no cantaba para nadie, ni siquiera para sí misma. Y esa tarde, cuando recibió las partituras que iba a practicar, sintió una calidez en el pecho. Y pensó que tal vez todos esos años en el orfanato no habían sido tan un infierno después de todo. ¿No habían sido las madres quienes le habían enseñado a apreciar la música?

-Tu sobrina es muy entonada,- dijo Flitwick en la cena de ese día provocando que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Tal vez un día deberíamos cantar juntos,- sonrió el director e incluso le pareció a Hermione que la profesora McGonagall lo hacía,- tengo un piano en mi recámara… veamos.

Dando unas cuantas florituras con su varita, el piano apareció a un costado de la mesa de los profesores donde todos se encontraban cenando.

-Parece el momento ideal,- agregó el director poniéndose de pie para sentarse frente al teclado de lo que parecía ser un viejo órgano de iglesia,- Ven, Hermione. Vamos a cantar un villancico.

Apareció unas partituras en el aire y se las entregó. Luego apareció un nuevo juego y lo colocó frente a sí. Sus dedos se deslizaron con delicadeza y habilidad extrayendo una melodía indudablemente navideña que Hermione conocía. Era noche buena y su público era pequeño. Luego de fallar las primeras notas, el director comenzó a cantar con ella como guiándola y entonces ella ganó la confianza necesaria para terminar la canción por sí sola. La mayoría de los profesores aplaudieron y sonrieron ante la interpretación del director y su sobrina.

Había crecido un lazo extraño, algo que Hermione no podía negar y fue por eso que antes de retirarse a su habitación, se acercó a él abrazándolo de la cintura (pues era lo más alto que podía alcanzarlo) y sin pensárselo mucho empezó a abrazar a los demás profesores. No era una familia de verdad, no era un papá y una mamá llenándola de besos antes de irse a dormir como siempre había anhelado, pero eran personas respetables, interesantes y esencialmente buenas. Incluso el profesor Snape parecía ser bueno (un poco gruñón, eso sí, pero bueno al final).

Esa noche, luego de tanto tiempo con los mismos sueños, Hermione por fin había podido dormir sin las pesadillas de Harry convertido en un cadáver o con la oscuridad con los gritos. Esa noche soñó más bien con una gran celebración con una hermosa cena navideña y una familia feliz cantando alrededor del piano y donde ella tenía a dos hermanos (un hermano y una hermana) y unos abuelos que le llevaban regalos absurdos y Hermione sonreía y cantaba cuando papá se sentaba al piano y su pequeña hermana bailaba al ritmo de la música.

Era difícil describir su sensación al despertar. Por supuesto que no era el terror que la despertaba de sus pesadillas regularmente, era más bien era tristeza infinita al haber contemplado eso que no tenía y que siempre había deseado.

Sacudiéndose ese sentimiento, se puso de pie con la intención de ir al invernadero por la mañana para ayudarle a madame Sprout y posiblemente más tarde ayudar a Madame Pomfrey a ordenar los utensilios de la enfermería. Le gustaba platicar con mayores, de pronto era mucho más entretenido que hablar con los chicos de su edad y al mismo tiempo aprendía muchísimas cosas. Pasando por la sala común en su camino de salida, contempló algo inusual en la chimenea. Colgado con su nombre estaba un calcetín azul y dentro de él asomaba un caramelo con forma de bastón. Pensó que era un gesto muy dulce por parte de alguno de los profesores, tal vez Dumbledore y se acercó a tomarlo.

Una vez ahí observó que el caramelo no era lo único dentro del calcetín y que al parecer le cabían más cosas que solo un bastón de caramelo que era, en efecto, el regalo de su supuesto tío abuelo con una nota que leía "nunca termina". Luego de eso extrajo una caja que contenía una bufanda y unas orejeras del color de la casa fe Gryffindor "de parte de Madame Pomfrey", a Hermione le había parecido verla tejerlo pero jamás se había imaginado que era para ella. Luego de eso, en un paquete más grande que el primero, encontró un vestido blanco con puntitos de muchos colores con la nota que leía "Minerva McGonagall". Otros regalos incluían libros de varias de las materias o útiles con calidad superior a los que tenía. Como el caldero de plata que Snape le había dado o el juego de pluma y tintero de la profesora Vector y finalmente, dentro de un paquete mal envuelto y una dedicatoria con terrible caligrafía estaba una muñeca de trapo que tan pronto la tuvo en sus manos no supo qué hacer con ella.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con un regalo así? Los juguetes no eran comunes en el orfanato y solo había sabido de su existencia al verlos de pasada en los aparadores de las tiendas en el barrio donde cantaba con el coro. Pero fuera de eso, nunca había tenido nada parecido que pudiera llamar suyo. Se quedó sentada en el suelo contemplándola largamente ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con ella? Posiblemente ya era demasiado grande para jugar con ella, pero colocándola en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé de verdad empezó a cantar una canción que no recordaba que se sabía.

"brujita, hoy quiero desde este agujero decirte que muero por ti

Por tus manos frías, por las brujerías, por tu forma de toser

Tal vez está escrita mi vida, brujita

Tal vez te llegue a perder

Pero cuánto te quiero, mi amor verdadero

Sin ti está malhecho el mundo"

Terminó de cantar la canción y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sintió una gota de humedad recorrerle la mejilla y la puso en el suelo poniéndose de pie después. Luego empezó a recoger todos los regalos y los metió a su habitación antes de salir de la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Te gustó mi regalo?

-Gracias, Madame Sprout, cuidaré esa flor muy bien. Creo que la luz que entra por mi ventana será suficiente para mantenerla bien allá.

-Sí, es mejor que la tengas cerca. Las plantas son como las personas, se apegan y sienten cuando están solas.

Hermione sonrió cordialmente. No estaba segura si lo creía, pero la idea era linda. Claro que eso no la hacía menos patética, teniendo como única a miga a una planta… Cuando terminaron de regar y abonar las plantas, Hermione se despidió agradeciendo una vez más por el regalo y prefirió ir a la enfermería antes del almuerzo. Sin querer se le había hecho más temprano de lo esperado.

-Gracias por la bufanda y las orejeras,- le dijo a Madame Pomfrey tan pronto cruzó la puerta. Traía puesta la bufanda en cuestión,- le quedó hermosa.

Madame Pomfrey le regaló entonces un abrazo como intercambio a sus cumplidos y continuaron la siguiente hora ordenando los frascos de una estantería con diferentes tipos de pociones. Una que otra vez Hermione le preguntaba lo que algunos hacían pero sin excederse en preguntas, tampoco quería hostigarla y para su suerte la enfermera parecía dispuesta a enseñarle.

-¿Quisieras algún día ser sanadora?

-No lo sé.

-Claro, claro… ese muy joven para decidir, pero una mente tan buena como la tuya siempre es útil en el campo.

No tuvo que verse en un espejo para darse cuenta que se había sonrojado. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un cumplido con respecto a sus logros académicos y no estaba acostumbrada ni habituada a tomar cumplidos, por lo que sonrió apenada y bajó la mirada.

-Antes de que te vayas, ¿Puedes llevarle éste frasco al profesor Snape? Seguro está en el laboratorio de los calabozos. Dile que necesito más poción desinfectante, pero no te molestes en traérmela, seguro me la mandará más tarde.

Camino a las mazmorras, Hermione se puso a pensar en el regalo de Snape y si él precisaba de un agradecimiento tan expresivo como el de Madame Pomfrey o Sprout. De entrada le parecía que no, pues si de algo parecía carecer el profesor de Pociones era de afecto para cualquier persona. Ya ni siquiera por Draco Malfoy, quien parecía ser su alumno preferido.

Cuando entró por fin al salón de pociones, se dio cuenta que estaba vacío. Sintiendo que no tenía caso buscarlo solo para darle un frasco, decidió escribir una nota en el escritorio con el recipiente. Abrió uno de los cajones buscando la pluma y el tintero y apenas se dispuso a escribir escuchó un ruido del otro lado de la puerta que regularmente el profesor cruzaba antes de iniciar su clase. ¿Era posiblemente la puerta de su habitación?

Guiada por la curiosidad, se dirigió en esa dirección silenciosamente. Se detuvo detrás de la puerta y pegó la oreja. Parecía como un sollozo, pero no era un fantasma o un niño. Parecía mas bien un hombre adulto. Incrédulo tocó la puerta.

-¿Profesor Snape?

El sollozo cesó de pronto y la voz del profesor respondió instantes después.

-Estoy ocupado.

-Solo… le traje un frasco para poción desinfectante para Madame Pomfrey… lo dejaré en su escritorio.

Ya no le volvió a contestar. Entonces Hermione se sintió culpable por haberlo escuchado pero al mismo tiempo su curiosidad creció ¿No había pensado antes que era una persona sin sentimientos? Y entonces recordando la razón por la que había pensado eso, volvió sobre sus pasos y habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Gracias por el caldero, profesor… que esté bien…

Tampoco le contestó pero ¿Quién era ella para juzgarlo? Hasta entonces no se había puesto a pensar que era posible que ese hombre también cargara con una historia que ella desconocía ¿No era humano después de todo? Una persona con un odio tan profundo por un niño de once años posiblemente también tenía un enorme potencial de amar ¿No era eso lo que la una de las madres le había dicho una vez?

"Quien mucho te ama también puede odiarte mucho y a la inversa"

Claro que luego de eso Hermione había lanzado la pregunta.

"¿Entonces si Dios nos ama a todos… ¿También nos puede odiar un día a todos?"

Eso le había costado un mes limpiando los baños y su respuesta nunca se la habían dado, pero esa afirmación se le había quedado impregnada de alguna manera. Parecía una gran injusticia, por supuesto, especialmente si la teoría implicaba que la persona que ama puede odiar a la misma persona con la misma intensidad. Y siempre se había preguntado si se podía amar después de odiar o si era más bien que solo se odiaba a quien alguna vez se había amado. Y entones sus pensamientos había divagado sin querer en ese niño a quien había odiado desde el primer día y toda la idea había hecho corto circuito en su cabeza.

Por supuesto que eran tonterías, pensó.

Durante la hora de la cena, Hermione se dedicó a agradecerle al resto del personal por los regalos. Especialmente a Hagrid quien después de haberlo abrazado comenzó a gruñir felizmente una sarta de palabras cariñosas que ella no comprendía pues con su forma de hablar tan extraña y los sollozos apenas podía seguirle la pista. Como de costumbre, el profesor Snape no dijo gran cosa y cuando reventaron los "crackers", adornaron sus cabezas con sombreros ridículos que por un largo rato distrajeron a Hermione de las preocupaciones que antes había tenido.

-Hermione,- le dijo el director cuando la cena hubo terminado,- ¿Me acompañas un momento a mi despacho?

Habían entrado a una habitación circular llena de pequeños aparatos que hacían sonidos raros y expulsaban tiritas de humo plateado. Detrás del escritorio principal, estaban varios retratos de directores anteriores que se movía y platicaban entre ellos pero que guardaron silencio tan pronto Dumbledor y Hermione habían entrado.

-Todavía te falta un regalo más,- le dijo hurgando un cajón de su escritorio, Hermione esperó de pie casi en la entrada,- Shacklebolt es el jefe de Aurores en el Ministerio de Magia, un muy buen amigo mío y me ha estado ayudando a descifrar el caso de tus padres.

El corazón le dio un salto a Hermione al escuchar hablar de sus padres. Luego el director le extendió lo que parecía ser un trozo de papel, pero cuando la giró se dio cuenta que era una vieja foto de una pareja cargando a una niña. No era como las fotos o retratos que había visto en Hogwarts o en los periódicos del mundo mágico. Era una foto estática que tras unos pocos de vivir en ese mundo Hermione podía denominar como "foto muggle".

-¿Son…?

-Tus padres,- complementó el director indicándole que tomara asiento y en lugar de ocupar la silla detrás del escritorio se sentó a su lado mirándola de frente, estudiando su rostro mientras ella detectaba en los ojos de la mujer la misma mirada que ella veía todas las mañanas en el espejo, y en el cabello del hombre el mismo color castaño.

-Profesor…

-Tío, Hermione, dime tío.

-Tío, esta foto es de…

-Fue rescatada de tu casa al día que fuiste rescatada y puesta a disposición del consejo británico.

-Y ésta casa… ¿Sabe dónde es?- el director asintió pesadamente,- ¿Puedo ir?

-Me temo que no es posible… esa casa fue puesta en subasta puesto que nadie se hizo cargo de las hipotecas mientras eras pequeña. Hace poco pasó a ser propiedad del estado y ahora fue vendida a otra familia que vive ahí.

Hermione pensó en su sueño con la familia cantando con el piano en noche buena. Ese sueño que solo la noche anterior había sido suyo y de pronto ahora le pertenecía a alguien más. A alguna otra familia que cantaba las canciones que ella habría cantado y abría los regalos que ella habría recibido y dado. Comiendo su cena, disfrutando sus sonrisas y todas esas cosas que ella jamás tendría.

El corazón se le quebró. Durante sus años en el orfanato no se había preocupado mucho por la escena familiar porque no había manera de demostrar debilidad frente a sus compañeras de cuarto o nadie más. Ahí frente a ese hombre que había arriesgado tantas cosas por ella y cuya mirada compasiva le gestionaba confianza, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y las lágrimas pronto se convirtieron en sollozos y el llanto de la niña que por mucho tiempo se había negado a ser. Como esa mañana jugando con esa muñeca o con los profesores que la trataban como si fuera su sobrina. La mano cálida del director pronto acarició su cabello y se sintió cómoda estar ahí. Pero se forzó a terminar pronto comprendiendo que su supuesto tío tendría cosas más importantes que hacer que consolar niñas.

-Gracias por la foto… tío.

Dumbledore asintió dejándola retirarse sin agregar más. Era posible que él la conociera mejor de lo que ella misma creía pues Hermione sabía que si él hubiera hecho algún sermón, no habría tolerado mucho la situación antes de salir corriendo. Todavía no estaba lista para ser tan abierta con esas emociones y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Camino a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor le pareció que la escena había sido un tanto vergonzosa. Y era por eso que pensaba dejar ese recuerdo en el fondo de sus memorias donde el recuerdo no la avergonzaría más.

Entró a su habitación y al colocar los regalos dentro de su baúl se dio cuenta que sobre su cama había un par de regalos más que no habían estado en el calcetín esa mañana. ¿Tal vez habían sido llevados ahí vía lechuza? Abrió la caja más grande primero y dentro estaba una tarta.

"Mi madre hizo tartas para navidad, Fred y George le dijeron que eras mi amiga y supongo que lo eres… Feliz Navidad, Hermione  
>Ron"<p>

No se detuvo a pensar mucho en lo que acababa de leer, miró la tarta y notó que tenía una excelente pinta. Era una tarta casera, hecha por una madre… no era su madre pero tal vez eso sería lo más cercano a algo cocinado por una madre que tendría. Una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en su rostro sin que se diera cuenta. Luego procedió a abrir el segundo paquete que era más pequeño.

"Pensé en regalarte algo pero no se me ocurría nada. Luego pensé que no era justo no saber csai nada de ti puesto que ahora somos amigos. Mi madre me dijo que a las niñas les gusta llevar diarios, así que busqué uno bonito. Espero que te guste.

Feliz Navidad, Hermione

Harry"

Abrió el cuaderno con cuidado y pasó lentamente las hojas. Buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo la foto que le había dado Dumbledore y la pegó en la contraportada de la pasta. Buscó dentro del baúl el nuevo juego de pluma y tintero que le había dado la profesora Vector y se puso a escribir lo que había pasado esas Navidades.

Escribió debajo de la foto en detalle ese sueño con la casa donde cantaba con ellos y celebraban la noche buena. En su primera página luego habló de los profesores de Hogwarts y lo que pensaba de ellos. Especialmente de McGonagall por quien sentía una admiración y una lealtad que nunca antes había experimentado. Y Dumbledore, por supuesto, a quien consideraba ahora más que nunca el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Le dedicó a Snape un par de líneas y se volvió a preguntar qué sería aquello que podría poner a un hombre adulto a llorar a escondidas como un niño, pero rápidamente razonó que posiblemente no sería de su incumbencia saber esas cosas. Y por una extraña razón no creyó pertinente contarle a Harry o a Ron al respecto. No porque le tuviera alguna especie de respeto a Snape, pero no le parecía justo darle una manera de burlarse a Harry pues sabía que el odio de ese par era mutuo.

Y finalmente pensó en sus supuestas nuevas amistades. Tanto Harry como Ron habían mencionado en sus cartas que eran amigos ¿Podía ser eso cierto? Hermione nunca había tenido amigos y era bastante extraño pensar en alguien como tal. El caso de Dumbledore y Minerva era diferente pues a ellos los veía como sus mentores y como las personas que más admiraba en el mundo. Pero la amistad tenía que ser diferente ¿No era así? Recordó el juramento que compartía con Harry y pensó en lo irónico que era haberse unido a ese niño por medio de sus secretos ¿Le caía mejor ahora? No lo sabía… y posiblemente no lo sabría hasta que volviera a verlo. Pero de pronto la idea de tener a dos personas a las cuales llamar amigos no parecía una mala idea después de todo ¿Podría ser? Se durmió pensando ¿Podría ser que por primera vez en su vida por fin había tenido una feliz navidad?

**Sé que dije que ya no escribiría éste fic pero la verdad me dieron muchas ganas de seguirlo y decidí mandar a freír espárragos a esos comentarios de personas que solo tienen ganas de joder y que aparte no tienen ni los pantalones para usar una cuenta propia para hacerlo y lo hacen en anónimo para que no les pueda contestar como se debe. **

**En fin… ya no le daré importancia. Solo espero que les guste el capítulo y creo que volveré pronto por lo menos a éste fic. Me disculpo por Las Crónicas del Fénix pero tengo un bloqueo terrible y no he podido avanzar tanto como quisiera. La buena noticia es que por lo menos ya avanzó más que los pasados meses y ahora que son vacaciones intentaré con más ganas adelantar la mayoría de mis fics (La ERA OSCURA, LAS CRÓNICAS DEL FÉNIX Y CONSECUENCIAS son mi prioridad).**

**Déjenme un review. Gracias por los que ya han dejado.**

**Gracias por leer**

**TLAL**


	9. Equinoccio de Primavera

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM.**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

"**Equinoccio de primavera"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Quince.

Ron Weasley escuchó la respuesta de Hermione y regresó a su lectura. Desde que habían vuelto de vacaciones de Navidad había sido como estarle jugando una carrera al calendario. De acuerdo al trato con Draco Malfoy, Harry y él intentarían pasar las pruebas de Dumbledore el primer día de primavera. Eso era el veintiuno de Marzo y para eso faltaba ya menos de una semana. Y durante los pasados dos meses no se había desperdiciado ni un solo segundo.

En las primeras dos semanas de enero, Hermione había obligado a Harry a memorizarse todas las pociones de primer año. Para la segunda quincena del mes, se dedicaron a buscar hechizos efectivos de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y de los cuales Harry ahora dominaba uno para apartar objetos del camino y otro para hacerlas explotar. Por alguna extraña razón a Harry le seguía pareciendo que los obstáculos que encontraría eran algo literal y sabía que ahorraría tiempo si solo pudiera deshacerse de las cosas al andar. Ron, sin embargo, había considerado que un hechizo "Escudo" era su mejor opción pues creía que podía haber trampas con fuego y casi lo había perfeccionado en vacaciones para enseñárselo a su amigo a principios de febrero. Por otro lado, Hermione se había dedicado a buscar hechizos de supervivencia como hacer fuego, aparecer agua y comida pues no sabía cuánto tiempo se suponía que se tenía que soportar ahí dentro e incluso uno de primeros auxilios en caso de asfixia que Madame Pomfrey le había enseñado mientras le ayudaba en la enfermería durante las vacaciones.

Desde el regreso de Ron y Harry, Hermione no había querido hacer mención al tema de la amistad. Le había quedado claro que para los chicos, ella ya pertenecía al grupo. Además, durante esas largas horas de estudio era casi imposible reparar en cualquier otro asunto.

-¿Crees que Draco se esté preparando tanto como tú?

-Espero que no…

-No podría aunque quisiera,- agregó Ron,- ¿Quién le va a ayudar? ¿Crabbe o Goyle?

Harry sonrió verdaderamente reconfortado. A pesar de que el día se acercaba inevitablemente, incluso Hermione debía aceptar que una sonrisa de vez en cuando era necesaria. Sobre todo para ella quien cada vez más había empezado a presentir en la gravedad de todo el asunto. Como si la voz de la razón la hubiera golpeado de último minuto recordándole que Harry Potter no era más que un niño de once años a punto de meterse a lo más cercano a la boca del lobo.

-Tal vez deberíamos dormir un poco, se ha hecho tarde y mañana debo entrenar Quidditch. Se acercan las finales y Wood vendría por mí a rastras si no me presento mañana.

Parecía haber adivinado la posible sugerencia de Hermione así que ella no pudo agregar más al respecto.

-Muy bien, Harry… mañana continuaremos.

Hermione empezó a recoger sus libros y observó a los chicos hacer lo suyo. Dudó por un instante pero reaccionó antes de que se retiraran.

-Eh, Ron… ¿Quisieras ver éste hechizo por un segundo? No te preocupes, Harry. Duerme, no lo retendré mucho rato.

Y así lo hizo. Pero tan pronto Harry desapareció por el marco de la escalinata que lo llevaba a los dormitorios. Hermione cerró de golpe el libro que le había mostrado al pelirrojo niño larguchón.

-Ron, tienes que hablar con los profesores.

-¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Harry y la prueba con Draco.

Ron frunció el ceño.

- ¿De qué hablas? Tú mismas nos has estado ayudando… ¿Por qué quieres que les diga?

-Porque yo no puedo decir una palabra al respecto. Pero tú sí.

Ron observó a Hermione dubitativo como intentando evaluar las intenciones de la niña. Hasta entonces no había cuestionado qué tipo de persona era ella. Después de todo, era una Dumbledore y un apellido como ese debía servir para algo. Y era por eso que estaba confundido. Si bien en un principio le había parecido que no era buena idea inmiscuirla por ser precisamente sobrina del director, conforme la preparación había avanzado había incluso empezado a creer que esa había sido la mejor idea de todas. Hermione era brillante, observadora y además aprendía los hechizos y procedimientos con extremada velocidad. No por nada su apellido, pues. Pero ahora, justo ahora ¿Qué era lo que pretendía queriendo echar de cabeza a Harry?

-Sé que suena descabellado, pero piénsalo… ¿Qué pasará si lo que hay ahí dentro es demasiado para él?

-Hermione, tu tío no va a poner nada ahí dentro que sea mortal para ningún alumno o… ¿o sí?

Hermione negó con pesadez.

-No lo sé y no puedo preguntarle. Si lo hago tendré que mentirle y no puedo…

Ron se sorprendió ante la franqueza de la niña y sobre todo por su preocupación.

-No sé qué decirte… no podría traicionar a Harry.

-Está bien, eras mi último recurso y no quise dejarlo pasar.

Hermione se fue a dormir un tanto molesta ¿Cómo podía decir Ron que era amigo de Harry y no querer hacer algo que era por su bien? Estaba segura que de estar en sus manos lo habría hecho pues esa era una manera (según ella) de demostrar que le importaba ¿Cómo no se ponían a pensar en la seguridad en lugar de hacerse los valientes? Maldijo la hora en que hizo el juramento creyendo que ese secreto, por muy importante que fuera para Dumbledore, no podía equivaler a permitir que otra persona corriera un riesgo de ese tamaño.

El día siguiente se encontró con sus amigos en el gran comedor. Se le veía en el rostro que no había dormido bien. Las pesadillas habían regresado y para variar se habían mezclado las viejas con las nuevas. Quiso expresarle a Harry lo que había pensado pero no tuvo tiempo ya que Oliver Wood se lo llevó cuando apenas llevaba dos bocados de su desayuno y Hermione apenas estaba tomando valor para hablarle.

-Pensé en lo que me dijiste anoche.

Hermione observó a Ron quien parecía mucho más nervioso que nunca del otro lado de la mesa. Luego, al ver que tenía su atención se inclinó hacia adelante y ella se acercó acomodando la oreja de tal modo que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

-Habla con tu tío…- susurró,- intenta averiguar el tipo de pruebas que pondrá,- Hermione se apresuró a negar con la cabeza pero Ron insistió,- es más fácil pasar las pruebas si sabemos lo que hay del otro de la perta ¿No te parece?

Ese fue el día en que Hermione comprendió que había juzgado mal a Ron todo ese tiempo. Si bien el chico no era de lo más brillante en ninguna de las clases, estaba clarísimo que en cuestión de saltarse las reglas, había aprendido una cosa o dos de sus hermanos a quienes Hermione desde un principio había notado la facilidad para hacer travesuras.

-Veré qué puedo hacer.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado prolongar el momento para hablar con Dumbledore. No porque no le tuviera confianza. Lego de lo ocurrido en Navidad la relación se había vuelto más cordial e incluso solía ir a su oficina los domingos donde pasaba largas tardes bebiendo té o escuchando hazañas de su pasado. Eso siempre le había parecido interesante a Hermione pues la vida de los magos en contexto era algo sumamente nuevo para ella y escucharlo hablar de transportarse o hechizos como la cosa más normal y cotidiana todavía le parecía gracioso.

El caso es que Ron la presionó con la mirada para que lo hiciera en ese momento y a pesar de ser solo las diez de la mañana, se dirigió a la mesa de su supuesto tío abuelo donde se encontraba conversando con el profesor Snape luego de claramente haber terminado su almuerzo.

-¿Sí?

-Estaba pensando si… si podría acompañarme al lago ésta mañana en lugar de beber té por la tarde…

-Oh, qué fabulosa idea has tenido, Hermione. Severus ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta antes de que me marche con mi adorable sobrina?

El profesor miró impasiblemente a Hermione. No estaba segura si él sabía algo o no pues ese desdén era normal y muy sado con casi todos los alumnos que no fueran Slyhterin, pero había veces que le parecía detectar algo en su mirada algo que le indicaba que sabía más de lo que decía.

-¿Es algo de lo que quisieras hablarme?

La pregunta había surgido cuando se acercaban al lago. Toda la gente había quedado detrás y parecía como si el director hubiera sospechado algún tipo de secreto que requiriera esa privacidad.

-Profe… tío,- se corrigió a media palabra ocasionando la sonrisa del anciano,- me preguntaba cómo eran sus amigos cando era estudiante en Hogwarts ¿Tenía usted buenos amigos?

-Veamos…- le dijo deteniendo su andar y con eso logrando que ello también lo hiciera, el cielo se reflejaba como un espejo en el enorme lago que terminaba mucho más allá de donde les alcanzaba la vista.- cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts tenía un gusto poco usual por los estudios… así que mi mejor amiga no era de la casa de Gryffindor, al igual que yo… ella era de Ravenclaw. Y a su vez ella tenía como mejor amigo a un chico de Hufflepuff. Así que nos reuníamos cerca de aquí después de clases.

-¿Y cómo eran? Quiero decir, en su forma de ser… ¿Se reunían a estudiar y esas cosas?

-Oh, no, claro que no. Sophie y yo compartíamos el gusto por los inventos más que por los libros. Nos gustaba crear cosas y hacer experimentos con cosas que no existieran.

-¿Sophie?- inquirió ella como recordando la familiaridad del nombre.

-Sophie Caldwell es la madre de Sophie de LionCourt… la mujer que me prestó su nombre para ser tu madre.

-Deben ser muy buenos amigos todavía para que accediera a esto.

-Creo que lo único que le molesta es que la relacione de alguna manera con mi hermano… Pero fuera de eso, ella es de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar y su hija, tu madre, me dice tío también.

Sin querer había descubierto algo de su "dizque" pasado y no sabía por qué le daba una sensación de bienestar. Definitivamente le gustaba estar con Albus Dumbledore y esa certeza la hacía sentirse mal al no poder decirle lo que estaba por suceder justo debajo de sus narices. Pero tenía que buscar la manera de abordar el tema sin parecer sospechosa o sin mentir.

-Y siendo ustedes tan listos… seguro pasaron la prueba de primavera.

-En mi tiempo no existía tal cosa. Había otro tipo de concursos pero no la prueba de primavera. Debo confesarte, sin embargo, que esa ha sido una de mis ideas más descabelladas y para cando la quise quitar pues los profesores y los alumnos ya le habían tomado mucho cariño.

-¿Y para qué la hiciste en primer lugar?

El silencio del director le indicó que había hecho una pregunta posiblemente demasiado personal y tuvo la intención de disculparse por hacerla hasta que él mismo se apresuró a contestarla.

-Supongo que creí que era una buena forma de pedirle a los alumnos que dieran más de sí. Impulsarlos a sobresalir ¿Tal vez? En el tiempo que lo implementé era la época en que una gran amenaza estaba latente y quería que pensaran en los peligros del exterior como algo real.

-¿Se refiere a la época en que Lord Voldemort estaba vivo?

Hermione se cubrió la boca tan rápido como hizo la pregunta recordando las reacciones de la señora Figg y de la Profesora McGonagall cuando había dicho el nombre. Pero el director no manifestó el desagrado o el susto, simplemente la contempló seriamente. Casi como evaluando la expresión de la niña.

-El temor al nombre solo incrementa el temor a la persona, Hermione.

-¿Y está mal temer a alguien tan peligroso?

-Supongo que no… pero deberías solo temerle a él o a alguien con un poder similar si crees que no puedes vencerle.

-Entonces tal vez debería comenzar a entrenar para las pruebas de primavera.

Dumbledore rió sonoramente. A Hermione le pareció que tenía una risa melódica y contagiosa, por lo que la llevó a sonreír.

-Nunca es demasiado pronto, sin duda. Pero no debes preocuparte demasiado, lo que aprendas durante los siguientes seis años, si lo aprendes bien, será suficiente para pasar las pruebas. Bueno… se necesita un poco más que eso, pero estoy seguro que desarrollarás lo necesario eventualmente. Pero también debes saber que lo importante no son las pruebas en sí… es para lo que te preparas en la vida real.

-¿Usted cree que él puede volver?

El pecho le había dado un salto al llegar a esa conclusión. Hasta entonces solo había pensado en lo horrible que debía haber sido y en lo lamentable que era haber perdido a su familia a causa de él. Pero eso de que volviera, luego de lo que había escuchado, parecía como un temor latente en el director.

-Todo es posible, Hermione. Pero mejor no hablemos de posibles ¿Era de eso de lo que querías hablarme? ¿Temes que vuelva? ¿Que vuelva por ti?

Hermione asintió automáticamente. No porque ese hubiera sido el motivo por el que había decidido hablar con él sino porque ahora había empezado a pensarlo ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que volviera a pesar de haber muerto? ¿Era eso posible? Hasta antes de saber que pertenecía al mundo mágico sabía que las cosas eran de una forma, pero ahora, luego de todos esos meses en el castillo comenzaba a dudar de todo.

-Debes alejar esos pensamientos ¿Está bien? ¿Crees que habría arriesgado tanto… que habría hecho tanto por ti si ese peligro fuera tan inminente? Además, si volviera… y eso también es una posibilidad no muy probable, si volviera tendría que saber que eres tú. Y no hay manera de que lo sepa.

Ella sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas ¿Cómo no le había contado antes del incidente con Harry? Seguro que él podía haber hecho algo. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde ¿No era así? Ahora se habían hecho promesas irrompibles y ella, pues ella había jurado ayudar al chiquillo a romper una regla. Una enorme regla del colegio. ¿Cómo es que no había visto antes con tanta claridad en el enorme lío en el que se había metido?

-Solo una cosa,- agregó sintiendo una ola de valor tras su última epifanía,- Si tengo seis años para prepararme… es decir, si la prueba de primavera es para estar lista por si acaso eso que temo se cumple… ¿Tiene algún consejo que darme para prepararme mejor? Quiero decir… del tipo de cosas que encontraría ahí dentro.

-No pretendía asustarte con eso,- rió el director con una mirada solemne al horizonte,- las pruebas son complicadas para las personas poco prácticas. No se trata de sorprender con hechizos y técnicas sofisticadas, se trata de sobrevivir a casa una de las pruebas que los profesores pondrán dentro de la habitación.

-¿Sobrevivir?

-Pero Hermione, quita la cara de susto… es solo un decir. Mientras la sala esté en uso, siempre hay un profesor observando, listo para entrar en acción si es que se torna muy complicado. Ya, ya… anda, vamos por un jugo de calabaza que parece que te he sentenciado a muerte pero si te sirve de consejo, no tienes que entrar si no quieres ¿Está bien?

Luego de que el director la hubiera dejado de regreso en el gran comedor, se encontró con Ron quien parecía llevar su bien rato colocando sus naipes explosivos en forma de torre mientras que Parvati y Lavander aplaudían emocionadas cada que la nueva carta era colocada sobre la otra con éxito. Hermione terminó su jugo de calabaza en la orilla y se acercó furiosamente al pelirrojo dejando caer el vaso sobre la mesa tan estrepitosamente que la torre se deshizo en una ruidosa explosión que dejó tanto al chico como a las chicas con la cara chamuscada.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso?

Hermione les lanzó una mirada fulminante a las chicas que se marcharon exclamando en descontento de regreso a la torre.

-Creí que ibas a leer más para ayudar a tu amigo.

-¡Pero ya leí todos los libros de hechizos útiles que existen disponibles para mi nivel! Además, estaba esperando a que me dijeras las pistas que te dio tu tío.

Tras escuchar eso, la niña se dejó caer desairadamente en el asiento frente al pecoso.

-No me ha ido tan bien… solo me dijo que las pruebas eran monitoreadas por un profesor en turno y que eran ellos mismos quienes las preparaban. Pero sabrá Merlín en qué consisten.

Ron bufó.

-Tal vez debiéramos hablar con Harry y ver qué se le ocurre de eso ¿Crees que Wood nos lo permita un momento?

-Lo dudo… pero nada mejor podríamos hacer ahora.

Caminaron por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la orilla del campo de Quidditch. Del otro lado del mismo estaba la cabaña de Hagrid quien les lanzaba un saludo a lo lejos que no dudaron en responder.

-Wood ¿Podemos hablar con Harry?

-Lo dudo, Hermione… hoy ha sido un día muy malo para él. No se ha podido concentrar y son ustedes aquí dudo que lo logren ¿No lo pueden esperar a que vuelva a la torre?

Hermione iba a alegar que si Harry no se concentraba era seguro porque llevaban horas ahí bajo el sol y sin comer. Pero sabía que más que nada la falta de concentración se debía a la prueba que iba a enfrentar con Draco. Ron se encogió de hombros y a ella no le pareció buena idea utilizar el apellido Dumbledore para insistir (a pesar de saber que eso bien funcionaba con alumnos y profesores).

-Vamos,- le dijo a Ron jalándolo de la túnica,- mejor vayamos con Hagrid, seguro él suelta más información que mi tío. De todas formas, no parece que Harry tenga mucha cabeza para nada en estos momentos.

El chico miró al cielo y contempló a su amigo con una expresión frustrada tan poco típica de él. Era verdad, estaba nervioso y no era para menos. Asintió tras esto y fue tras la chica que ya le había aventajado sus buenos veinte pasos.

-¡Hermione! ¿A qué debo la visita? ¿Qué andan tramando tú y tu amigo?

-¿Tramando? ¡Claro que no! Veníamos a ver a Harry entrenar pero Oliver se ha puesto pesado.

-Es el partido final,- rió Hagrid,- y escuché que Cedric Diggory es un excelente buscador. No puedes culpar a Wood ¿Eh?

-Supongo que no, es solo que… que queríamos hablar con Harry acerca de la prueba de primavera ¿Sabías que el próximo viernes abren la puerta para los de sexto y séptimo? Los hermanos de Ron están corriendo las apuestas.

Ron se puso colorado tras la declaración de Hermione pero ella le dio una mirada severa.

-¿Estás bromeando? Claro que sé de la prueba de primavera, yo mismo he puesto una de las pruebas ahí dentro.

-¿En serio?- brincó Ron sin der disimular ganándose otra de las miradas de Hermione.

-No debería decirles pero si juran no rebelarlo, les diré que estoy muy orgulloso de mi prueba. Solo los alumnos que han puesto atención a mi clase sabrán pasar más allá de la primera etapa.

-¿Tú tienes la primera prueba?

-Por supuesto, las criaturas mágicas son una materia importante. Y las salamandras no se pueden tomar a la ligera.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Trajiste salamandras al castillo?

-¡Shh! Calma, Hermione… no es nada que un chico de sexto o séptimo no pueda manejar.

-Sí, pero…

-Déjalo en paz, Hermione… seguro lo chicos más grandes lo encuentran facilísimo.

-Bueno, tampoco es tan fácil, pero la idea es que puedan pasar… de no serlo habría puesto a Fluffy.

-¿A quién?- quiso saber Ron.

-Pero Hagrid, todos los profesores piensan como tú ¿No es así? Es decir… ninguno pone pruebas mortales ni nada por el estilo…

-Bueno, todas las pruebas podrían terminar en desastre, claro que sí, pero para ello vigilaremos el ala del castillo donde se lleve a cabo el evento. Los profesores podemos ver lo que ocurre para saltar en ayuda del alumno en infortunio, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, hace tiempo que no tenemos inconvenientes.

-¿Hace tiempo?

-Bueno, un par de veces se han salido algunas pruebas fuera de control, pero no ha sido nada que un par de meses en la enfermería no pudieran arreglar.

-¡¿Un par de meses?

Era la primera vez que Ron exclamaba tan horrorizado como Hermione.

-¿Y sabes en qué consisten las otras pruebas?- quiso saber Ron.

-No, no exactamente. Cada profesor lo deja de sorpresa y hasta el primer día nos enteramos los demás. Aunque varios profesores repiten la estrategia. Al profesor Flitwick le gusta encantar objetos voladores y difíciles de atrapar o cosas invisibles. A la profesora McGonagall le gusta poner obstáculos que requieren de la transfiguración para poder pasarlos, el profesor Snape normalmente usa venenos y yo varío mis bestias…

Conforme escuchaban cada descripción, Hermione y Ron se iban poniendo cada vez más pálidos. Hasta entonces no habían reparado en lo virtualmente imposible era que Harry pasara todo ese tipo de pruebas. Incluso minutos después, cuando caminaban lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid les costaba pasar saliva.

-Tenías razón, Hermione… lo que Harry piensa hacer es suicida. Ahora mismo haré lo que me pediste, iré a la dirección y le diré a tu tío la verdad. Debemos detener esto a como dé lugar.

-¡De ninguna manera!

Ron y Hermione se giraron de golpe, evidentemente Harry los había visto salir de la choza de Hagrid desde el campo de Quidditch y los había seguido quién sabe desde cuándo.

-Harry…

-No, Ron. No voy a romper mi promesa con Malfoy. No me voy a echar para atrás. Y te prohíbo que le digas una sola palabra a Dumbledore o a McGonagall o a nadie más.

-Pero Harry… Hagrid nos dijo de qué iban las pruebas ¡Es suicida querer hacerlas!

-Ron tiene razón, además… ustedes entrarán cuando nadie cuida la prueba ¿Qué pasará si algo sale fuera de control? Hagrid dijo que había metido salamandras en su prueba ¡Salamandras! ¿Tienes idea del nivel de dificultad de un hechizo para apagar sus flamas? ¡Es un hechizo de quinto grado!

-¡Basta los dos!

-Pero Harry…

-¡Basta tú! Especialmente tú, Hermione ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle eso a Ron? Debí saber que buscarías la forma de no respetar nuestro trato. Y tú Ron… si lo haces…

-Está bien, no lo haré.

-Más te vale…

Cuando Harry se abrió paso entre los dos para entrar con paso acelerado al castillo, los dos niños se miraron desconcertados.

-Ron, pero tienes que hacerlo…

-Sí quiero pero…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué es tan importante para él seguir adelante con eso?

Ron miró a la chica apretando los labios.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?

Ron negó con la cabeza. Sí, había algo que él sabía y que ella no sabía. Era algo más que solo una prueba o una simple apuesta. Era más que puro orgullo. Ahora lo veía ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciega? Ron y Harry sabían cosas que ella no de la misma manera que ella y Harry sabían otras que evidentemente Ron no… Y ahora ella y Ron habían planeado algo que Harry no sabría. Todo era un círculo de mentiras. No, un mar de mentiras en el que se estaba hundiendo inevitablemente.

-Bien, no me digas… pero no vengas llorando a mí cuando tu amigo esté muerto ¿Vale?

La manera en la que Hermione había dicho "tu amigo" había sido a propósito. Estaba herida y no sabía a qué conclusión llegar luego de todo eso. Por la noche, con la cabeza clavada debajo de la almohada intentó hilarlo todo. Pensó en los dos niños a quienes había considerado sus amigos los pasados dos meses y si es que ellos había obtenido un beneficio de ella. La respuesta le había dolido tan pronto como había llegado a ella. Por supuesto que estaban sacando algo de ella. Estaban obteniendo no solo su silencio para cometer el ilícito sino que también obtenían los beneficios de que ella era una Dumbledore y ningún libro de ninguna sección le era jamás negado. Poco a poco un dolor como de una quemadura se disipó en su estómago, era difícil contener la ira y el dolor que esa certeza le traía. Antes, cuando había prescindido de amistades, jamás había tenido que sentir eso. Y los odió, los odió con todas sus fuerzas por eso.

A mitad de la noche la invadió el impulso. Se puso de pie y hurgó en su baúl hasta que encontró el diario que Harry le había mandado para las navidades pasadas. Se sintió traicionada. Arrancó a toda prisa la primera página con la foto de sus padres y la puso suelta en el baúl antes de bajar impetuosamente a la sala común de la torre. Se quedó congelada tan pronto puso un pie en ella.

-Ahí estás.

Hermione escondió el diario en su espalda. Harry le había hablado desde el otro lado de la habitación. Justo junto a la chimenea donde había pensado lanzar el regalo del chico.

-No tienes derecho a estar molesto conmigo,- soltó la niña de una buena vez,- has sido tú el que me ha ocultado cosas. Además, no he querido romper el pacto por joderte, lo he querido hacer para ayudarte. Pero tú prefieres ir ahí y morir…

-Lo sé.

-Y… ¿Qué?

-Lo sé. Sé por qué lo hiciste y tienes razón, no tenía derecho a molestarme contigo. Fui yo quién te pidió ayuda y eso era justo lo que estabas haciendo.

Hermione se quedó congelada en su lugar, con el diario entre sus dedos sujetado tan fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Y qué hay de tu secreto con Ron?

-No puedo decirte.

-Entonces ¿ya no tenemos que pretender que somos amigos?

-Ahora eres tú la que no está siendo justa.

-¿Yo por qué?

-Porque yo no te hice más preguntas de tu pasado, te dejé quedarte con el resto de tu secreto. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo y mi… asunto con Malfoy?

Hermione suspiró y trajo el diario frente a sí.

-Porque los amigos no deberían guardar secretos entre ellos. Supongo que después de todo, no éramos tan amigos como creíamos.

Hermione caminó con pesadez de regreso a su habitación mientras el diario ardía en la chimenea. Harry no había hecho siquiera ademán por detenerla. Claramente pensaba de la misma manera que ella. El pacto de paz estaba deshecho y al parecer la alianza también. A tan pocos días para el equinoccio de primavera, las pesadillas regresaron mucho más vívidas que nunca para Hermione y para Harry apenas comenzaban.

**Gracias a los lectores fieles de LEO. Estoy por terminar la primera temporada de y ojalá les esté hustando tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirla. No dejen de dejarme sus reviews que yo a la brevedad les dejaré las respuestas a las preguntas y comentarios en mi journal (soy TlalGalacxia en livehournal). Me voy a escribir las crónicas, que ya sé que muchos que me leen acá me leen allá =).**

**TLAL**


	10. Siete Pruebas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

"S**iete Pruebas"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Nunca había escuchado al reloj marcar los segundos tan claramente como lo hacía esa noche. Nunca el movimiento del engrane que le daba vida al segundero, había sido tan notorio tampoco. Cansada de escuchar el tic-tic como si se tratara de un goteo constante, Hermione se dio vuelta en la cama cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. No iba a pensar en eso. No iba a perder su tiempo una vez más en eso. Si Harry quería ir a buscar su muerte para cumplir un estúpido duelo, allá él ¿Qué le importaba a ella de todas formas?

Recordó las palabras de su supuesto tío abuelo en la ceremonia de inauguración de esa mañana. Hablaba del orgullo que el ganador de la prueba debía sentir y de pronto le pareció que tanto Harry como Draco se dedicaban una sonrisa a pesar de estar a lados opuestos del gran comedor. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar la verdad a todo pulmón. A Ron no quiso ni mirarlo, ese traidor, cobarde… una vez más dio vueltas en la cama apretando los ojos ¿Qué hora era? Involuntariamente había seguido los tic-tacs, seguro ya pasaba de las once. En pocos momentos daría lugar el reto de esos dos cabezas huecas ¿Y qué iba a hacer ella? Quedarse ahí, quizá cruzar los dedos y esperar ¿Pero esperar a qué?

Hermione se reincorporó de golpe sentándose en la cama. Acostumbrada a la oscuridad miró con facilidad la hora que marcaba el reloj en su mesita de noche. Eran las once y quince minutos, todavía estaba a tiempo si es que iba a hacer algo. Dudó por unos instantes pero llegó a la conclusión de que si lo pensaba demasiado solo perdería su tiempo, al final, estaba segura, iría de todas formas. Y lo mejor era hacer más bien temprano que tarde.

En cinco minutos ya estaba vestida con uno de los vestidos que McGonagall le había regalado en su primer día fuera del orfanato, colocó rápidamente la varita en el bolsillo pequeño al frente del mismo y abandonó el dormitorio de las chicas de la forma más silenciosa que pudo. Una vez en la sala común miró de reojo la entrada de los dormitorios de los chicos. No sabía si Harry y Ron ya se habían ido pero no podía perder el tiempo en eso. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir al lugar de los hechos ella misma y esperar a que alguno llegara. Tal vez si tenía un momento a solas con Draco, podía persuadirlo de desistir de alguna manera.

Caminó cautelosamente a lo largo de los pasillos. Sabía que a esas horas Filch rondaba por ahí y que no importaría de quién fuera pariente. Eso no la salvaría del castigo. Pero más que al castigo, a lo que Hermione le temía era a esa mirada estricta y decepcionada de la profesora McGonagall ¿Cómo le iba a explicar lo que andaba haciendo sin revelar el secreto que había prometido no revelar? Hizo alto en cada esquina, estuvo al tanto del movimiento más pequeño. Había aprendido un hechizo que opacaba sus colores para disimularse en la oscuridad, pero cada que pasaba por una antorcha, tenía que correr lo más rápidamente posible ya que el hechizo no era efectivo bajo ningún tipo de luz.

Cerca del lugar del encuentro, escuchó las voces hacerse más claras conforme avanzaba en esa dirección. Volvió a ocultar su presencia en los rincones más oscuros y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado ahí los cinco agraviados.

-¿Seguro que Filch no vendrá?- quiso saber Harry.

-Está muy ocupado con Peeves y el Barón en los calabozos.

Hermione se sintió un poco decepcionada luego de toda la cautela que había procurado en su recorrido. No había contado con que ese grupo de rompe-reglas tendrían resuelto hasta eso con tal de cumplir su cometido. Aunque ciertamente debió haberlo imaginado. Aparte de Harry estaban Ron, Crabbe y Goyle (aunque casi nunca estaba segura de cuál era cual). Tomó un hondo respiro y esperó unos instantes. Si iba a hacer algo, ahora era cuando.

-¿No creen que ésta broma ha ido demasiado lejos?

Ni siquiera ella misma pudo creer las palabras que había pronunciado hasta que vio las expresiones en los rostros de los niños al girarse a mirarla. Posiblemente Draco había sido el más impresionado al perder el poco color que le quedaba en las mejillas.

-Dumbledore…- susurró rechinando los dientes.

-Les daré solo una oportunidad,- agregó ella cobrando valor y colocando ambas manos en jarras,- si se van ahora a la cama, no se meterán en problemas.

El rostro de Draco se contrajo en una mueca que parecía de caricatura. Crabbe y Goyle parecían incluso más tontos de lo normal. Hermione intentó no parecer demasiado satisfecha pero fueron Harry y Ron quienes la observaban incrédulamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no dirás nada!- espetó Harry cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

La mirada de Harry y la de Hermione se encontraron en un duelo silencioso. Ella arqueó la ceja en descontento, Harry arqueó los labios formando una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que Ron paseaba la mirada de un lado al otro con la boca abierta no muy seguro de la postura que debía tomar. La amenaza de Hermione le había parecido muy convincente a pesar de que Harry y la misma Hermione le habían confirmado que ella no podía decirle nada a su tío abuelo.

-Harry ¡Por favor!

El cambio de estrategia era notorio. Hermione había pasado de su tono imperativo a uno de súplica y desesperación.

-Hermione, regresa a la torre… quien se meterá en problemas serás tú.

-¡No me digas qué hacer! Ya no somos amigos ¿Recuerdas?

Ahora era Draco quien los observaba discutir. Estaba confundido al igual que Ron o tal vez un poco más. En el fondo, Hermione le caía tan mal como Harry. Y si ella hubiera tenido alguna habilidad para el Quidditch como el otro mequetrefe, seguro la odiaría con la misma fuerza. Además, los Potter y los Malfoy no habían sido de los mejores amigos luego de la caída del señor Oscuro. Y su padre habría estado muy decepcionado si no lo hubiera enfrentado a la menor provocación. Y ahora se peleaba con la sobrina de Dumbledore… ¿Podría él intentar ser amigo de una Dumbledore? Seguro que sí, si no fuera tan odiosa y metiche…

El plan original solo era en contra de Harry y Ron, en contra de Ron porque su familia tampoco era del tipo ejemplar y ahora simplemente por ser amigo de Potter. Pero ahora que ella estaba ahí ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si ella se quedaba fuera podía ir a acusar antes de tiempo. Incluso podía declarar lo que había pasado y entonces sí estaría en problemas. Consideró por un instante echarse para atrás y solo abandonar el lugar. Pero todo había marchado perfecto hasta ese momento ¿Cómo desperdiciar la oportunidad?

Arqueó una ceja y miró a Crabbe y a Goyle mientras que Potter y Dumbledore seguían discutiendo.

-… puede que no pueda decir nada pero puedo obligarte…- decía Hermione impusando su cuerpo al frente y as manos aún en las caderas.

-Eso quiero verlo…,- refunfuñaba Harry arrugando las cejas detrás de sus gafas.

Con un ademán de su cabeza levantó la barbilla y sus compañeros de clase rodearon a los chicos de Gryffindor, abrieron la puerta de la prueba y Draco extrajo su varita antes de que nadie más reaccionara.

-¡Expelliarmus!

El rayo rojo de su varita casi aturdió a los tres chicos de Gryffindor. Y antes de que pudieran despabilarse, escucharon la puerta se cerrada una vez más y era asegurada por fuera.

No debieron pasar ni cinco minutos cuando Harry sintió un pinchazo en la pierna. En primera instancia creyó que se trataba de su cuerpo al desentumirse pero al incrementar el dolor que ese pinchazo le ocasionaba, Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con terror a una enorme salamandra cubierta en llamas a sus pies. Encogió las rodillas y buscó torpemente dentro de su túnica mientas comenzaba a gritar los nombres de sus compañeros. Ron tenía una demasiado cerca también pero Hermione, quien había recibido el impacto con más fuerza debido a su menudo cuerpo, se encontraba en una zona mucho más lejos y parecía haberse golpeado demasiado fuerte ya que seguía inconsciente.

Ron se despertó tan sobresaltado como Harry al ver a la enorme lagartija anaranjada que expedía llamas amarillas. El grito que emitió se escuchó sobre el sonido ensordecedor de las llamas expulsadas por las bestias y al ver que Harry estaba varita en alto, imitó el gesto a pesar de no tener idea de lo que iba a hacer con ella.

-¡Despierta a Hermione!- le dijo Harry haciendo una floritura con la varita y dirigiéndola a la salamandra más cerca de sí,- ¡Glaciare!

Un humo azul salió de la varita pero al hacer contacto con la bestia, comenzó a crujir y ésta se tornó en un color cristalino. Ron contempló con la boca abierta pero Harry le hizo ademán para que obedeciera lo que le había pedido mientras que se encargaba de la otra salamandra que amenazaba a su pelirrojo amigo. No eran tantas como para no poder hacerse cargo de ellas, pero sí eran más que suficientes para un solo chico que de reojo quería comprobar que no había cometido la estupidez de hacer que mataran a la sobrina del director.

-Hermione…- le dijo Ron sacudiéndola para que despertara pero la niña parecía estar en un sueño profundo,- ¡Harry! ¡No reacciona!

Harry corrió en su dirección ignorando al par de salamandras que todavía le quedaban. Ron empuñó la varita en alto dejándolo que se acercara. Cuando la primera flama fue arrojada en su dirección, Ron reaccionó casi al instante.

-¡Protego!

Era el hechizo escudo que había perfeccionado en las semanas que todavía practicaban con Hermione. Harry se inclinó hacia la chica y tocó su frente con la punta de la varita.

-¡Enervate!

Harry había aprendido ese hechizo de su madre incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Se lo había enseñado para que lo usara solo en caso de una emergencia en casa. Hasta entonces solo había usado la varita de su madre para practicar y no lo había visto funcionar hasta entonces. O por lo menos esperaba que funcionara.

Los ojos de Hermione parpadearon rápidamente antes de reaccionar del todo. Lo primero que detectó fueron los ojos verdes que la observaban mortificadamente detrás de las gafas ocasionándole una sonrisa que carecía de justificación. Luego entró en estado de alerta al notar el rugir de las llamas que Ron seguía desviando con su hechizo escudo. Hermione se puso de pie y buscó la varita en el bolsillo de su vestido pero comprobó sorprendida que ya no estaba ahí. Miró a su alrededor pero no la encontró cerca de ningún lugar.

-¡Mi varita!

Harry la ayudó a buscarla como buen buscador de Quidditch que era, pronto le detectó cerca de la puerta y para llegar allá debía pasar por dos o tres salamandras que Harry había congelado pero cuyo hielo ya comenzaba a derretirse. No pasaría mucho antes de que volvieran a la normalidad y lo mejor que podían hacer era salir de ahí de inmediato.

Harry extendió la mano y llamó el único hechizo que le vino a la mente pero que jamás había hecho bien.

-¡Accio varita!

Lo intentó un par de veces más pero comprobó que todavía le faltaba práctica para lograr algo como eso. Ron siguió haciendo su hechizo escucho y caminó en esa dirección mientras que Harry congelaba a otra de las salamandras. Se estaba volviendo más efectivo en ese hechizo y ahora le tomaba menos intentos sacarlo bien. Utilizó su mismo cuerpo como escucho para la niña que ahora se apretaba a su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero claro, lo que pasaba era que su vida en verdad dependía de ello.

-¡Glaciare!

-¡La tengo!- gritó Ron desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Crees que puedas abrir la puerta?- inquirió Harry cada vez más confiado de sus habilidades.

Hermione se sintió pequeña detrás de él. Inútil ¿Cómo es que alguna vez había creído que podía ser mejor que él? ¿Por qué había sentido tantos celos de sus habilidades si lo que él podía hacer era mucho más genuino que lo que ella jamás haría?

-No, Malfoy la cerró por fuera,- renegó el chico acercándose poco a poco a los otros dos.

-Debemos salir pronto de aquí, entonces- sentenció Harry apretando la mano de Hermione que seguía prendida de su cintura,- ¿Te sientes bien?

Hermione tardó en comprender que le hablaba a ella y se sintió sonrojar antes de asentir nerviosamente. Sin dejar que lo soltara, levantó la varita en dirección a las salamandras que cada vez duraban menos tiempo congeladas y caminó hacia atrás en dirección de la otra puerta. La puerta que en lugar de llevarlos afuera, los llevaba más adentro de la prueba. Una vez del otro lado, la puerta que habían cruzado desapareció. Ahora era definitivo, no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Están todos bien?- susurró Harry.

Ron y Hermione asintieron casi al unísono y de pronto se sintió extraño abrazar al chico que le había salvado la vida, así que se desprendió de él recibiendo inmediatamente después la varita de manos de Ron ¿Y qué se suponía que iba a hacer con ella? Ni en sus más locos sueños podría hacer lo que los dos chicos habían hecho en la habitación anterior.

-Es un hecho desafortunado que estemos los tres aquí… no se suponía que fuera así,- comenzó a decir Harry plantado contra la pared que justo acababan de cruzar, sus dos compañeros de casa estaban uno a cada lado suyo,- pero ya que estamos aquí, no tenemos más remedio que intentar salir con vida y después nos preocuparemos de los detalles.

-¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Lo voy a matar!

-Pues tendrías que revivirlo porque primero lo mataré yo,- respondió Harry casi tan molesto como el otro chico.

Hermione no pudo decir nada. Sabía que si alguien había hecho algo mal esa era ella. Tendría que haberse quedado fuera de ese asunto y tal vez intentar ayudarlos desde afuera ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella dentro? Nada, solo ser una carga. Sabía que llegado el momento solo estorbaría, pero no podía decir esas cosas. Ese no era momento para lamentarse. Intentó dejar detrás de sí ese pensamiento fatalista y miró hacia adelante pero nada se percibía, nada se escuchaba.

-Son siete pruebas,- declaró Harry habituándose cada vez más a la oscuridad,-ya hemos pasado la primera. Así que mantengámonos juntos y estaremos del otro lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hermione se mordió los labios involuntariamente. Habría querido ser quien decía esas palabras y tener la misma confianza que ese odioso chico ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si no fuera porque tenía tanto miedo, habría salido corriendo dejándolos atrás.

-Para esto entrenamos ¿Recuerdan?- volvió a decir Harry casi contagiando la confianza en Ron pero no así en Hermione.

Siguieron adelante nerviosamente. La habitación era tan oscura que apenas podían avanzar con confianza. Decidieron hacerlo colocando las manos delante de sí para prevenir chocar con algo y deslizando sus pies en el suelo en busca de alguna trampa en la que pudieran caer. No sabían qué maestro pudo haber hecho esa prueba, la única información certera que habían tenido era que Hagrid pondría las salamandras en la primera prueba pero del resto solo podían tomarlo como viniera.

De pronto sus manos tocaron algo al frente. Fue casi al unísono y saltaron de la misma forma hacia atrás. Harry puso la varita en alto y exclamó un hechizo que no hizo efecto alguno.

-Creí que funcionaría,- lamentó,- era mi hechizo para mover objetos.

Hermione miró al chico listo a su izquierda y al ver que seguía pensando lo que debían hacer decidió hacer algo por ella misma. Supuso que para resolver lo necesario, primero debían ver a lo que se enfrentaban. Era un hechizo que no había hecho por ella sola pero no podía perder nada.

-¡Lumos!

Para su sorpresa, la punta de su varita se iluminó. Harry y Ron no pudieron disimular su contento pero decidieron concentrar su atención en la cascada de lianas frente a ellos.

-Son solo plantas,- suspiró Ron aliviado y dando un paso al frente.

-¡Espera!- dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

-No son solo plantas,- declaró ahora solo Harry.

-Es el lazo del diablo,- agregó después Hermione,- tan pronto pasemos por ahí, nos atrapará… nos enredará hasta asfixiarnos.

Ron se puso pálido al escuchar esas palabras.

-Pero podemos hacer que se mueva,- sugirió Harry,- al lazo del diablo le gusta la humedad y la oscuridad.

Hermione recordó ese truco con llamas azules que había leído y luego de practicarlo había logrado colocar dentro de una taza de té. Observó a Harry esperando que fuera él quien hiciera algo pero el fuego no había estado en su repertorio de hechizos aprendidos. Si sabía el del hielo seguro era reciente de cuando se enteró de las salamandras de Hagrid. Sintió su mano temblar un poco y se sintió insegura al pronunciar las palabras que fabricarían el fuego. Harry y Ron la contemplaron inciertos. Luego de fracasar, Hermione volvió a intentarlo con un poco más de aplomo. Una pequeña flama salió de su varita y las lianas se movieron solo un poco. Harry y Ron asintieron motivándola a intentarlo una tercera vez. Finalmente consiguió lo que buscaba y las lianas se movieron a los lados como su fueran una espesa cortina verde.

Se sorprendieron que del otro lado de la cortina el pasillo no fuera tan oscuro, solo un poco largo. Caminaron a lo largo del mismo y finalmente llegaron a una escalinata de caracol que bajaba a una profundidad indefinida. Intentaron ver lo que había en el fondo pero no lograron ver nada. Era imposible pensar en otra posibilidad para esa prueba así que siguieron adelante.

-Estuvo genial lo que hiciste con el lazo del diablo…- dijo Harry cando se dio cuenta que el descenso sería más largo de lo que esperaban.

-Gracias…- musitó Hermione,- ustedes también estuvieron geniales con las salamandras.

Era difícil ponerse a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar cuando lo que estaba por delante era tan incierto. Cuando por fin encontraron tierra firme, se encendieron varias antorchas que arrojaban una flama verde. Olía a humedad e incluso se podían sentir pequeños charcos bajo sus pies debido al agua acumulada o algo por el estilo.

-Debemos estar a la altura de los calabozos…- susurró Ron. Harry y Hermione asintieron mientras seguían adelante en su recorrido.

-Esto parece más una casa del terror que una prueba de habilidades,- señaló Hermione nerviosamente mientras buscaba algo sospechoso por los rincones.

-¿Una qué?- inquirió Ron.

-Es una atracción que los muggles usan para divertirse mientras se asustan,- explicó Harry descuidadamente.

Hermione observó al chico de manera inquisitiva y como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa disimulada que más bien demostraba complacencia.

-Tengo una tía que es muggle…-declaró el chico de las gafas como si fuera lo más lógico,- mi madre me hacía acompañar a mi primo, su hijo, a los parques de diversiones y esas cosas.

Hermione asintió y no agregó nada más al tema. Jamás se había imaginado que un chico tan mágicamente perfecto tuviera conexiones con el mundo "normal". Y pensó por un instante que de haber sido ella más "normal" posiblemente lo habría conocido en uno de esos lugares tan comunes como en la fila para entrar a la casa de los espantos o a la montaña rusa. Un poco apenada por esa reflexión, dejó que su mirada y su mente se concentraran mejor en lo que estaban haciendo.

-Llegamos,- señaló Harry quien era el que iba al frente del grupo.

Delante de ellos había un profundo abismo pero del otro lado del aviso podía verse claramente que el pasillo continuaba. Hermione se mordió el labio sabiendo que era imposible saltar. Esa era una prueba que tenían que resolver de otra manera.

-¿Wingardium leviosa?- inquirió Ron un tanto nervioso recordando que siempre había tenido problemas con el hechizo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Será difícil dirigir a alguien hasta el otro lado. Creo que no tiene tanto alcance como para colocarnos del otro lado.

-¿Qué tal el hechizo que hiciste con el lazo del diablo?- ofreció Hermione.

-Pasa lo mismo, no estoy seguro de que sea de tanto alcance y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo. Además, solo lo puedo usar en otra persona. Uno de nosotros tendría que quedarse aquí.

-Entonces eso está fuera de discusión,- replicó Hermione intentando resolver el problema.

Del otro lado del precipicio parecía haber algo, pero era difícil darse cuenta de lo que se trataba. Hermione tiró de la manga de la túnica de Harry llamando su atención a lo que estaba allá y confiando en su vista aguda de buscados (ya sea por lo menos debido a las gafas). Harry entrecerró los ojos y pareció complacido.

-¡Es una escoba!,- apuntó la varita en esa dirección y volvió a intentar el hechizo,- ¡accio!

La escoba no se movió.

Hermione y Ron lo dejaron intentarlo un par de veces más pero él ya no quiso arriesgarlo. Pensó que posiblemente no era un hechizo de tan largo alcance pero Hermione había estado observando las florituras y escuchado las palabras mágicas. Miró concentradamente la escoba a lo lejos, levantó su mano vacía y luego la mano con la varita. Hizo la floritura, pronunció la palabra mágica. Y al instante la escoba le estaba golpeando el rostro.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?

Harry y Ron se habían apresurado a ayudarla pero ella les hizo ademán para que se apartaran. Estaba bien, solo un poco adolorida por el golpe en la frente. Miró al suelo y no pudo disimular la sonrisa por sobre el dolor.

-Supongo que hoy no es mi día…- replicó la niña frotando su frente pero entregándole la escoba a Harry.

-¡Eso fue genial!- observó Ron sin poder esconder su asombro,- ¿Nunca habías hecho el encantamiento?,- Hermione negó con la cabeza,- debe ser porque eres una Dumbledore. Mi madre dice que hay líneas desangre más poderosas que otras. Seguro que la tuya es una de esas.

Hermione asintió intentando esconder su vergüenza al mentirle al chico a la cara. Obviamente ella no estaba emparentada de ninguna forma con Dumbledore y seguramente que el hechizo funcionara no había sido más que un golpe de suerte ¡Y vaya golpe!

Acordaron que Harry transportaría a los otros dos chicos que todavía no tenían tan seguridad con la escoba como él. Primero llevó a Ron, en segunda instancia fue Hermione quien no pudo evitar las cosquillas en el estómago al sobrevolar el precipicio. Desde el primer día de las lecciones de vuelo se había dado cuenta que eso no era lo suyo, pero no podía manifestarlo. Seguro que de acuerdo a la madre de Ron, eso no era posible en una verdadera Dumbledore. Harry pareció leer el miedo y la sujetó muy fuerte contra sí como intentando asegurarle que no caería mientras estuviera en sus manos evitarlo. Por un extraño instante, la niña confió en que así sería.

Una vez del otro lado volvieron a caminar por el pasillo con el mismo tipo de antorchas que habían visto. Imprevistamente ese pasillo tenía más adornos que los anteriores. Pronto se encontraron con mueblas y una alfombra bajo sus pies, cuadros en las paredes y una armadura a lo lejos idéntica a las que siempre podían encontrar por los pasillos de la escuela. Tomaron un poco de confianza creyendo que era seguro estar ahí, pero pronto se encontraron con que estaban equivocados pues la armadura les bloqueó el camino tan pronto se acercaron a ella. Sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados. La armadura se movió una vez más y levantó la espada en su dirección como retándolos a duelo.

-Harry, tú eres el experto en defesa contra las artes oscuras…- declaró Ron con voz temblorosa,- ¿Crees poder hacer algo?

-Mis hechizos son para desarmar varitas, no espadas y no creo poder hacerle ningún daño ¡Es una armadura!

Su oponente animado pronto empezó a actuar ignorando la conversación que los tres niños llevaban a cabo. Hermione intentó pensar en algo pero no se le ocurría nada, todo estaba ocurriendo tan deprisa que incluso su pensamiento lógico estaba bloqueado. Se hicieron a un lado cuando "el caballero" se acercó a ellos con la espada en alto. Hermione tardó tanto en reaccionar que fue la mano de Harry la que tuvo que sacarla del estupor y la colocó contra la pared en lo que el espadazo cortaba la alfombra en el suelo. Sabían que no podían correr de regreso por donde vinieron pues solo podrían pasar dos a la vez, así que decidieron hacer lo más lógico y comenzaron a correr en la dirección opuesta, hacia lo desconocido. Y ese fue otro error, por supuesto.

A medio pasillo vieron que había otra armadura y se movió tan pronto ellos se aceraron lo suficiente haciendo la misma postura que la armadura anterior había hecho. Intentaron caminar para atrás pero la primera todavía estaba tras de ellos, no había otra forma salvo enfrentarla ¿Pero cómo?.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Harry, pero la armadura no sufrió ni un solo rasguño o se movió del lugar.

Hermione pensó que no tenían opción salvo intentar todas sus armas o de otra forma morirían muy pronto ahí.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!- sijo ella apuntando a la espada pero parecía que la mano dela armadura estaba fijamente prendida de la espada y no la soltaría…ella no tenía el poder para levantar esa armadura tan pesada.

La espada iba a caer sobre ellos y fue Ron quien reaccionó a tiempo con su hechizo escudo.

-¡Protego!

Eso les dio el tiempo suficiente para rodear la armadura y seguir en su camino. Obviament ellos eran más rápidos siendo más pequeños y humanos pero al divisar no muy lejos de ahí una tercera armadura, el trío se detuvo en seco.

-No podemos despertar otra armadura, será nuestro final,- dijo Harry con la voz acelerada.

-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer?- el pánico en la voz de Hermione era inocultable.

-Atacar,- replicó Hermione,- usen cualquier hechizo que se les ocurra. Ellos son solo dos y nosotros tres. No vamos a darnos por vencidos ¿O sí?

Se escuchaban los pasos metálicos acercarse y con cada paso, el corazón de Hermione se aceleraba todavía más. Intentaba pensar en un hechizo para defenderse. No podía usar el hechizo escudo de Ron… no había observado las florituras como para imitarlo. Pensó en su hechizo de la flama, seguro no era tan potente ¿O sí? No tenía opción, debía utilizarlo e intentar con todas sus fuerzas que fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para defenderse.

Tan pronto las armaduras estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Harry exclamó su hechizo congelador y Ron su hechizo escudo. Hermione se quedó pasmada al notar que en esa situación de peligro le era imposible pronunciar palabra alguna que pudiera ayudarles. Para su suerte, el hechizo de congelamiento de Harry pareció funcionar y dejó a las armaduras inmóviles.

-¿Lo hicimos?- inquirió Ron incrédulo.

-No pienso ir a averiguarlo,- replicó Harry dándose la media vuelta y viendo a Hermione,- ¿Estás bien?

Hermione había asentido, su corazón todavía estaba a mil por hora. Miraron lo que les quedaba por delante y supieron que no tenían otra opción salvo enfrentarse a la siguiente armadura ahora con un plan fabricado. Ron dio un paso al frente y la armadura lo retó a duelo, luego él hizo el hechizo escudo y Harry hizo el de hielo después.

Esa fue la última vez que tuvieron que hacerlo pues poco después el pasillo elegante terminó y se encontraron con una puerta que al cruzarla dio paso a una habitación oscura. Hermione se sintió avergonzada por su comportamiento previo y decidió probar su valor como miembro de Gryffindor siendo la primeras en explorar la habitación con Harry y Ron a escazos pasos de ella. Pero no había dado más de cinco pasos cuando una persona frente a ella la miraba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la mirada más severa de todas.

-Estoy muy decepcionada de ti,- le dijo la profesora McGonagall sin perder la compostura.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca intentando contener un sollozo ¡Los habían descubierto! Ella, la profesora a McGonagall, la persona a quien menos quería fallarle estaba ahí ¿Y cómo iba a explicarle la forma en que había llegado ahí sin que eso afectara a Harry? El chico se dio cuenta del problema en que la niña se había metido y decidió aceptar su parte de la culpa. Se acercó apresuradamente y se colocó entre Hermione y la profesora.

-Escuche, profesora… Hermione no…

Pero apenas había dicho esas frases cuando la profesora se desvaneció en la nada y en su lugar una mujer pelirroja estaba sentada en el suelo. Sus ojos bañados en llanto y apretaba algo fuertemente con sus manos. Algo que parecía como un trozo de papel.

-Oh, Harry... Lo siento tanto pero no puedo resistirlo más,- le dijo la mujer,- me tengo que ir.

-¿Mamá?- inquirió el niño,-Pero… ¿Por qué? No… por favor.

-¡Harry!- le gritó Ron sujetándolo de los hombros y apartándolo de la mujer.

Tan pronto Harry se apartó, en su lugar apareció una enorme araña que se acercaba a ellos amenazadoramente.

-Sé lo que es…- dijo Ron con la voz temblorosa, se sentía paralizado por lo que veía a pesar de saber lo que era,- es un boggart.

Harry reaccionó de pronto como despabilándose de lo que había visto antes. Había escuchado hablar de los boggarts, si mal no recordaba había uno en el desván del tío Sirius y Addy, su prima, se las había ingeniado para colocarlo dentro del cajón del tío para gastarle una broma una vez ¿Cómo se llamaba ese hechizo? Estaba en lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

-Ridiculízalo, Ron,- le dijo Harry aún temeroso de que su manifestación del Boggart volviera,- piensa en algo tonto que le puede pasar a la araña y exclama… eh… ¡Ridículo!

Ron apretó su varita tan fuerte como apretaba los dientes. Le zumbaban las orejas. Miró la araña y recordó que de niño el peluche se convirtió en una araña de verdad… quizá si la arañña volviera a ser el peluche…

-¡Ridículo! ¡Ridículo! ¡Ridículo! ¡Ridículo! ¡Ridículo! ¡Ridículo!

Lo dijo tantas veces imaginando la misma cosa que no supo cuándo es que funcionó y el boggart cayó al suelo convertido en peluche. Era la primera vez que algo como eso le ocurría, que intentara hacer un hechizo y le funcionara a la primera vez. Pero entonces también recordó que habían pasado meses entrenando a Harry y que sus habilidades se habían incrementado de alguna manera. Incluso sus calificaciones habían subido un poco más delo habitual (claro, nada ñoño pero sí que eran superiores).

Salieron de la habitación rápidamente sin darle oportunidad a la criatura de convertirse en cualquier otra cosa.

-Muy bien,- dijo Harry recargado contra la puerta que recién habían cerrado y sin poder evitar su alivio,- esa fue la quita prueba ¿No es así? Esa debió ser la prueba de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Qué nos queda?

-veamos,- dijo Ron,- pasamos las salamandras de Hagrid, la planta de Madame Sprout, el avismo de…

-El profesor Flitwick,- razonó Hermione,- evidentemente necesitábamos un encantamiento para pasar. Luego pasamos las armaduras que seguramente fueron obra de la profesora McGonagall y el Boggar de Quirrell.

Los tres chicos miraron al frente y había una mesa con frascos en el centro de la habitación.

-Ésta debe ser la prueba de pociones,- razonó Harry.

Tan pronto se acercaron a la mesa, un círculo de fuego los rodeó. Se colocaron cubriéndose las espaldas en un triángulo perfecto. Harry levantó la varita y conjuró su hechizo de congelamiento pero no tuvo éxito.

Hermione apuntó su varita.

-¡Aguamenti!- era el hechizo de supervivencia que había aprendido para que nadie muriera de sed pero no funcionó,- debe ser un fuego mágico… solo puede ser evitado por…- miró la mesa,- por alguna poción que nos haga inmunes.

Caminaron en dirección a la mesa. Ron se hizo a un lado sabiendo que eso no era lo suyo. Harry miró a Hermione y le abrió paso. En la mesa había muchos ingredientes e instrumentos que normalmente encontraban en el salón de pociones. Podían hacer casi cualquier poción de todos os años de Hpogwarts.

-No,- le dijo Hermione,- la poción que vamos a hacer… ya la hemos hecho antes. Y sabes que necesito tu ayuda.

Harry la observó de manera incrédula pero Hermione le dio un cuerno de bicornio y Harry comprendió de inmediato. Así que comenzó triturarlo. Había sido algo extraño, nunca le había pasado con nadie salvo tal vez con Addy y sus padres. Eso de entender lo que alguien más quería decir con tan solo una mirada. Incluso Ron parecía un poco fuera de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que varios minutos después, y bastante sudados por al calor del fuego que los rodeaba,-por fin vertieron en un frasco la poción que acababan de fabricar.

-Es inolora pero me pica la nariz,- señaló Harry luego de olerla.

Hermione asintió y extendió la mano para probarla pero Harry la retuvo consigo aprehensivamente.

-No,- dijo el chico firmemente,- déjame probarla a mí. Después de todo es por mi culpa que estamos aquí, yo reté a Draco a ésta estúpida prueba y es por mi culpa que ustedes dos estén también aquí.

-No, Harry…- empezó a decir Ron pero fue demasiado tarde.

El chico le dio un trago al contenido del frasco y esperó unos instantes para ver si pasaba algo.

-Siento el pecho frío,- señaló dándole el frasco a Ron,- no la beban hasta que les diga si funcionó o no. De ser así, vuelvan a hacerlo todo ¿Está bien?

Una vez más no dio tiempo a recibir la respuesta. Harry era un niño decidido y no toleraba contradicciones. Tal vez era parte de su personalidad y de su orgullo pero por primera vez a Hermione le pareció que no era un defecto. O por lo menos no uno tan grave.

Hermione y Ron observaron con el alma en un hilo mientras que el otro chico atravesaba el círculo de llamas. Parecía hacerlo sin dolor y eso era una buena señal, pero no podían confiarse pues al parecer la línea de fuego era bastante gruesa. Además, también era posible que la poción tuviera algún efecto secundario si es que no la habían hecho bien ¿Y cómo saberlo? A pesar de haberla practicado una media docena de veces cuando Snape se la dejó a Harry como castigo, nunca se habían enterado si lo que habían hecho había estado bien. Solo lo habían supuesto porque no les habían quitado puntos. Pero eso podía haber sido un olvido del Profesor Snape ¿No?

-Sí funciona,- exclamó Harry desde el otro lado y su voz sonaba un tanto aliviada.

Ron miró la botella dubitativamente pero se convenció a sí mismo de continuar y se bebió un trago de golpe entregándole el frasco a Hermione al instante. Miró las llamas y apretó los ojos introduciendo un pie con cuidado al calor abrazador. Sintió un poco más de confianza y siguió adelante lentamente. Hermione no esperó a que terminara de cruzar antes de beberse su parte de la poción. Sintió el pecho helado como Harry le había dicho y también sintió el temor de último minuto al igual que Ron pero de todas formas siguió adelante.

Una vez del otro lado sonrió al ver a los chicos tan sanos y salvos como ella.

-¿Cómo sabías que esa poción serviría para esto?- quiso saber Harry recordando de pronto que Snape no les había dicho en su tiempo para lo que servía.

-Solo lo supuse… ¿Para qué iba a querer Snape esa poción en tal cantidad? Seguro era para usarla para su prueba de primavera.

Harry entre cerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que usamos esa poción por una corazonada tuya?

-No, no…- se apresuró a decir Hermione temiendo,- la manera de reconocer si era efectiva ¿Recuerdas? Inolora pero pica a la nariz. Busqué las pociones que hicieran eso y una de las tres que encontré se usaba para pasar el fuego demoníaco.

-¿Fuego demoníaco?- exclamó Ron sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal,- ¿ESO es fuego demoníaco?

Hermione solo sabía de él por lo que había leído pero seguro tanto Ron como Harry tenían un concepto más elevado del mismo y posiblemente un miedo aún superior debido a las historias que escuchaban cuando eran niños. Después de todo, se suponía que nada ni nadie se salvaba del calor del fuego Demoníaco ¿No era así? Incluso era famoso por ser hecho con magia oscura. Y Ron, más que nadie, se preguntaba ahora ¿Cómo era posible que a un profesor de Hogwarts se le permitiera utilizar tremenda magia oscura en una prueba de Hogwarts? ¿Habría algún alumno que pudiera pasar más allá de ahí?

Miraron la puerta que ahora se abría a la última prueba. No estaban seguros de qué era lo que debían esperar. Era bien sabido que esa prueba era diseñada por Albus Dumbledore, él mismo lo había dicho esa mañana en el discurso de presentación de la prueba de Primavera. Así que pronto al centro de la última habitación comenzaron a iluminarse varios objetos. Un espejo grandísimo, un libro viejo, una espada con rubíes y un frasco con una poción incolora sobre una columna mediana. Examinaron los objetos uno a uno sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer con ellos y resistiéndose a tocarlos por temor a que algo malo ocurriera al hacerlo. El espejo se veía opaco, la espada era resplandeciente, el libro bastante viejo y empolvado en un forro color azul marino con letras doradas y la poción era transparente pero era muy poco… casi como un trago de una sola cosa que no sabían lo que era.

No mucho tiempo después, al centro de los cuatro objetos, apareció una mesa más con una sola nota al centro. Hermione se acercó seguida de los otros chicos y se apresuró a leerla.

"Para salir de la prueba deberás elegir uno de éstos objetos. Debes elegir sabiamente pues una vez que uno esté en tus manos no podrás cambiar de parecer. Si eliges el objeto frente a ésta mesa, la Espada, te encontrarás con que tiene el poder de cortarlo todo, que no hay material por duro y resistente que éste sea que no pueda atravesar. Es sin duda también, un objeto de gran valor ya que ha sido portado por los más más valientes y numerosas bestias han sido detenidas con su poder. Si eliges el objeto a tu derecha, el libro, encontrarás dentro de los conocimientos más importantes para todo mago y la llave para la sabiduría. El objeto a detrás de ti es el espejo de Oesed, ese objeto muestra a quien se para frente a él el más profundo deseo de su corazón. Y por último, de elegir el frasco con la poción te encontrarás con una porción de Félix Felicis, poción que una vez bebida te hará la persona con la mejor suerte del mundo. Elige sabiamente"

Los tres chicos se contemplaron solícitos. Harry tomó la nota de las manos de Hermione y volvió a leer la nota para sí mientras que Ron daba una vuelta por los objetos una vez más. Hermione por su parte seguía procesando las palabras que había leído. Las espada, el libro, el espejo y la poción ¿Cuál de los cuatro los sacaría de ahí? No tenía idea, pero tenía la teoría de apostar por lo más lógico.

-Yo creo que deberíamos elegir el libro,- sugirió ella sobreponiéndose a su falta de liderazgo durante las pasadas pruebas.

-Por supuesto que sí,- dijo Ron con los ojos en blanco,- no lo tomes a mal, Hermione… pero creo que por primera vez no encontrarás la respuesta en un libro. Eso de la sabiduría es genial y todo ¿Pero de qué nos servirá para salir de aquí?

-¿Y qué elegirías tú, entonces?- repicó Hermione un tanto molesta con las manos en jarras.

-¿No es obvio?- inquirió encaminándose a la columna con la poción,- con la Félix Felicis no hay manera de que algo salga mal.

-Pero es solo un trago,- replicó ella,- ¿Quién de los tres la bebería si la elegimos?

-Se supone que a ésta prueba solo entra una persona a la vez, la poción debía ser elegida por la persona que llega al final ¡Es sencillo! ¿No es así, Harry?

Era la primera vez que Ron le hablaba así a Hermione. Era como si de pronto todo ese ceremonismo con el que normalmente se dirigía a ella se hubiera esfumado. Harry los miró desde el otro punto cardinal. Él estaba parado frente a la espada, Hermione frente al libro y Ron frente a la poción.

-De hecho yo iba a sugerir usar la espada… miren, es la espada de Gryffindor. Es un objeto muy importante y no lo pondrían aquí por nada. Además… Ron, Hermione tiene razón. Esa porción apenas servirá para una persona ¿Qué se supone que hagan los otros dos?

-Quien salga debe ir a buscar ayuda,- insistió Ron con las manos al aire.

Harry arqueó una ceja. Estaba seguro que la desesperación de Ron se debía a la amenaza de morir si no resolvían correctamente el problema. Harry contempló a Hermione y el libro, luego miró la espada y finalmente la poción de Ron.

-Creo que todos tenemos buenos motivos para elegir nuestros objetos,- dijo Harry,- de pronto me pareció podríamos regresar las 7 pruebas y cortar la puerta por la que entramos con la espada. Supuse que eso sería más sencillo y que incluso me serviría en contra de las armaduras animadas de McGonagall. Pero supongo que tú tienes razón, Ron, el felix Felicis debería ser la mejor opción cuando una persona llega hasta aquí. El caso es que no somos una persona, somos tres y debemos salir los tres. Ahora, Hermione… creo que Ron tiene razón al decir que la sabiduría no necesariamente nos sacará de aquí. Lo que me lleva a pensar… ¿Por qué ninguno de los tres hemos reparado a pensar en el espejo?

-Porque no hace nada especial,- replicó Ron,- ¿De qué nos va a servir conocer el deseo más profundo de nuestro corazón? Ya lo sabemos.

-Eso es,- dijo Hermione alejándose por primera vez del libro y encaminándose al espejo,- Ron, no sé tú pero lo que mi corazón quiere ahora más que nada en el mundo es que salgamos los tres con vida de esto. Incluso más que toda la sabiduría del mundo. ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Gloria o quieres lo mismo que yo? ¿Harry? ¿Y tú qué quieres? ¿Aventuras y heroísmo o quieres lo mismo también?

Harry miró la espada por última vez y caminó en dirección a Hermione. Parecía como si fuera la cosa más difícil a pesar de antes haber pasado todo tipo de dificultades. Ron también observó aprehensivamente el frasco de la poción y terminó por resolver unirse a sus amigos.

-Está bien,- dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-A la cuenta de tres,-dijo ella levantando la mano para tocar el espejo y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

Una vez hecho, los demás objetos cayeron en la oscuridad. Ahora solo podían ver el espejo antes opaco, resplandecer con vitalidad. Los chicos contemplaron asombrados la misma escena pero en cada caso se veían a su mismos alejarse del espejo, darle la vuelta, tocar algo detrás del mismo y accionar una palanca que al tirar de ella los hacía desaparecer. Y entonces llegaban los tres a un pasillo fuera de ahí.

Cuando la visión terminó, los tres dieron un paso tras y siguieron con sumo cuidado las instrucciones que había visto en el reflejo del espejo. Cuando la palanca apareció la sujetaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron buscando consentimiento.

-A la cuenta de tres,- dijo Hermione,- uno, dos…

Sintieron que su cuerpo era jalado por el ombligo y los llevaba a toda velocidad a otro lugar. Una vez que pudieron sentirse estables, abrieron los ojos y contemplaron con felicidad que se encontraban, en efecto, en uno de los pasillos no muy lejos de donde habían ingresado. Estaban a salvo, estaban bien. Ron, Hermione y Harry se abrazaron formando un círculo. La alegría era indescriptible. Estaban bien, todo había salido bien. Parar de reír era imposible.

Y entonces al despegarse, la sonrisa se les borró.

De pie frente a ellos estaba no otro que el mismo Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Tío!- chilló a pesar del nudo en su garganta.

-Hermione…

Había algo en su voz, algo en su mirada ¿Era enojo? ¿Preocupación? ¿Ira? Era difícil decirlo. Lo que era seguro era que los tres estaban en problemas y que no había manera de negar lo que habían hecho ¿O sí podían? Harry recordó de pronto el boggart de Hermione. La decepción de Dumbledore y McGonagall.

-Todo ha sido mi culpa profesor,- dijo Harry Dando un paso al frente casi esperando que no fuera el director sino el mismo boggart. Pero no, el profesor siguió ahí contemplándolos sin palabras.- yo creí… ya sabe, pensé que…que tenía las habilidades para entrar ahí, pasar las pruebas. Ser el más joven en hacerlo así como el buscador más joven en la historia de Hogwarts.

Harry no sabía cómo es que estaba diciendo todo ese discurso sin equivocarse. Posiblemente eran los nervios. Siempre sacaba a relucir su bravuconería cuando estaba nervioso ¿No era eso lo que había pasado con el reto de Draco Malfoy? No había sido hasta que había visto a sus amigos en peligro inminente que se había dado cuenta que aceptar el duelo había sido la estupidez más grande de todas.

-Si es cierto lo que dices, Harry,-dijo el director con seriedad,- no me dejarás más opción salvo aplicarte la sanción máxima ¿Lo sabes?

El niño asintió cerrando los ojos con pesadez. Hermione miró al niño y después al director con la boca abierta. Y entonces fue Ron quien dio el paso al frente.

-De hecho fuimos los dos, señor. Llevábamos planeándolo por días. Y Hermione, su sobrina… intentó detenernos y terminó dentro de la prueba. Sentimos mucho haber arriesgado su vida de esa manera…

Ahí estaba. Habían dicho la verdad y se sentían bien a pesar de saber que se habían metido en problemas. Que serían expulsados de Hogwarts. Curiosamente, serían los niños más jóvenes en ser expulsados de Hogwarts ¿No era eso irónico?

-Eso no es verdad y lo saben, háblenle de…- dijo Hermione sin poder comprender por qué era que dejaban a Draco fuera de las acusaciones pero al mismo tiempo se detuvo al recordar la promesa que había hecho. No, no podía decir nada al respecto si Harry no lo hacía.- tío, ellos salvaron mi vida. No los puedes expulsar.

-¿Fue así?-replicó el anciano arqueando las cejas.

-Sí,- dijo Hermione decididamente. Con todo ese aplomo que no había tenido dentro de la habitación de la prueba de Primavera,- Ron usó hechizos escudo para protegerme de las salamandras y Harry las congeló… y, y después me defendieron de unas armaduras animadas. Y Ron se deshizo del boggart ¡No puedes expulsarlos!

-Ya veo…

Dumbledore parecía pensativo mientras acariciaba su barbilla calmadamente.

-¿Y cómo se libraron del lazo del diablo?

-Fue Hermione, señor,- replicó Harry.

-Y fue ella también quien hizo el encantamiento para atraer la escoba a su mano,- agregó Ron. Además, fue idea de ella la poción que realizamos para pasar el fuego.

-Me parece entonces que el que los tres hubieran terminado juntos dentro de la prueba no fue más que una situación fortuita para los tres. Pues si uno de ustedes hubiera faltado ahí dentro, yo habría tenido que escribir cartas muy dolorosas a sus padres.

El tono de Dumbledore seguía siendo meditativo. Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad mientras esperaban que la reprimenda le siguiera a las palabras anteriores.

-Solo tengo una duda ¿De quién fue la idea de usar el espejo de Oesed para salir?

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

-Bueno,- empezó a decir Ron,- su sobrina, señor… ella.

-Fue una circunstancia fortuita,- lo interrumpió Hermione utilizando las mismas palabras que su tío había usado,- si no hubiéramos elegido cada cual un objeto distinto, no habríamos optado por la opción más salomónica de todas. La cuarta opción, la que no habíamos considerado en un principio.

-Y que al final fue la que más nos convenció.- agregó Harry recordando que para cuando llegó al espejo no le quedaba duda que eso era lo mejor que podían haber hecho y Ron parecía pensar exactamente lo mismo.

-Ya veo…- dijo comenzando a caminar y los niños lo siguieron instintivamente.

-Profesor ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?- inquirió Ron nerviosamente. Nunca había hablado con el director y le parecía una persona intimidante pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra.

-Creo que ya me ha preguntado algo, señor Weasley. Pero me puede preguntar algo más.

Ron rió como un bobo comprendiendo las palabras de Dumbledore pero aun así siguió adelante con su cuestionamiento.

- ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiéramos elegido alguno de los otros objetos de la sala?

El profesor pareció sonreír detrás de sus gafas de media luna pero si giró de regreso a contemplar el camino delante de sí antes de dar vuelta en una de las esquinas.

-Habrían salido con cualquiera de los métodos. Verá, señor Weasley. Esa prueba no habla del ingenio de la persona que la pasa. Habla de sus prioridades. De la esencia de las personas al momento de elegir alguno de los objetos. Y si hubiera un premio por ser los primeros en algo, ustedes lo ganarían por ser los primeros en elegir el espejo. No es que esté mal o que esté bien. Simplemente es interesante, señor Weasley porque llegado el momento, me queda claro que ustedes siempre tendrán a la mano ciertas prioridades. Prioridades que me tienen en una situación incómoda.

-¿Incómoda?- inquirió ahora Harry.

Conforme avanzaban se volvía más evidente que se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor. Seguro los llevaba ahí para que recogieran sus cosas.

-Verán. Como director estoy obligado a expulsarlos por haber quebrantado las normas,- las palabras les cayeron como baldes de agua fría a Harry y a Ron,- pero como tío abuelo de Hermione, me siento en deuda con ustedes. Y como yo mismo, como Albus Dumbledore, siento mucho respeto y admiración por la manera en que los tres procedieron a lo largo de la prueba.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente al retrato de la señora Gorda. Harry y Ron se contemplaron desoladamente. Hermione estaba buscando algo más que decir para persuadirlo pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

-Pero por ahora me temo que es demasiado tarde para que esperen mi resolución. Es mejor que vayan a asearse y a dormir y después los llamaré a verme.

El profesor se despidió de ellos tan pronto la señora Gorda los dejó entrar. Una vez en la sala común se quedaron en silencio apenas pudiendo creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Crees que nos castigue?-inquirió Ron.

-No lo sé,- replicó Harry pero ambos estaban observando a Hermione.

-¿Y qué sé yo?- replicó ella un poco molesta,- nunca lo había decepcionado de esa manera…

Y dicho eso se retiró a su habitación.

-Hermione,- la detuvo Harry cuando todavía estaba en el marco de la puerta. Hermione se giró apenas para mirarlo a la cara, los tres estaban hechos un desastre,- me da gusto que los tre hayamos salidos de ahí con vida… en serio, me da gusto que hubieras ido, Ron y yo…

-Lo sé,- sonrió Hermione desganadamente,- me da gusto haber estado ahí. En serio, es solo que…

-Lo arreglaremos con tu tío,- insistió Harry,- te aseguro que no tendrás culpa de esto. Y en realidad no la tienes, así que no te preocupes.

-Yo preferiría que arreglaran el no ser expulsados,- replicó ella girándose hacia ellos,- si ustedes se van, no me quedarán más amigos aquí.

Harry sonrió recordando lo que días ante ella le había dicho de su amistad, pero no quiso presionar mucho inquiriendo al respecto. Lo que Hermione decía estaba bien. Y de hecho le agradaba la idea. Los tres eran amigos, por supuesto. Y se cuidarían la espalda sin importar lo que pasara. Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarles por qué habían dejado a Malfoy fuera de eso pero prefirió respetar ese pequeño secreto de sus amigos. Había comprendido por fin que la confianza de una amistad no se podía exigir de la manera en que ella lo había hecho el día que había incendiado el diario que Harry le había regalado (ah, cómo lo lamentaba ahora). Esa confianza se debía ganar poco a poco e intentarlo parecía una excelente idea.

**Hola chicos. Disculpen la demora. Muchas gracias por leer LEO. Como ven, éste es el final de la primera temporada (según creo, cada temporada son 10 capítulos). Espero no tardarme mucho con la segunda. Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado comentarios, espero los comentarios de éste capítulo para saber su opinión al respecto, es muy importante.**

**Hasta la próxima! Me voy a escribir "conscuencias" y "Las Crónicas del Fénix"**

**TLAL**


	11. Vacaciones de Verano

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a J Rowling y a WB tm.**

**Capítulo Once**

"**Vacaciones de Verano"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Hermione estaba sentada en lo alto de la colina, contemplando la ciudad que se expandía a lo lejos debajo de sus pies. En sus manos tenía todavía la copia de transfiguraciones de segundo año. Había pasado gran parte del verano leyéndola más por su beneficio que por el de su tutora momentánea. Luego de terminadas las clases en Hogwarts, Dumbledore había decidido que no era bueno que Hermione estuviera todo el tiempo en Hogwarts y la había mandado a pasar el verano en la casa de la Profesora McGonagall en Escocia. Hermione nunca había estado tan al norte del país, es más, nunca había estado fuera de Londres. Aunque sospechaba que el colegio estaba en alguna parte cerca de la ciudad en donde ahora estaba, Edimburgo.

-Hermione,- la llamó la profesora desde el otro lado de la colina, el lado que no se mostraba a la ciudad.

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe al escuchar su nombre y se puso de pie siguiendo a la voz que la había llamado. Llevaba puesta una falda de flores lilas, una blusa blanca y una sudadera azul. Era la primera vez que el verano le permitía ver un sol tan brillante y hermoso, así que había aprovechado para ponerse lo más veraniego que pudo previniendo, por supuesto, el aire frío que siempre soplaba en lo alto de la colina.

-Todo está listo,- le dijo la profesora cuando la vio acercarse a ella,- viajarás usando polvos Flu.

Hermione sintió su estómago revolverse. Desde que había intentado decidir la manera en que iba a viajar a casa de su amigo Ron, Hermione había investigado todos los métodos de transporte posibles. Volar en escoba había sido descartado inmediatamente por Hermione ya que al solo recordar el incidente de su primer día de práctica con la escoba se le revolvía el estómago, el traslador había sido descartado por McGonagall ya que necesitarían un permiso especial del ministerio y la situación legal de Herione como una Dumbledore falsa era de por sí un tanto delicada, aparecerse no era una opción a su edad, así que solo le había quedado la opción de los polvos.

-Toma…- dijo McGonagall poniéndole una mochila en los hombros en cuanto entró a la casa,- ¿Llevas todo?

Hermione asintió. La noche anterior había puesto toda la ropa que poseía luego que la profesora le había hecho un hechizo a la mochila para hacerla más espaciosa por dentro. También llevaba varios de sus libros que pretendía estudiar en sus ratos libres y la libreta donde a veces hacía dibujos de cosas que no quería olvidar.

Todavía le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de que iría a una casa de magos. La invitación de Ron había llegado una semana después de haber iniciado las vacaciones pues al parecer Ron les había hablado a sus padres de ella y de Harry y era por eso que ahora se verían los tres en casa de Ron.

-Gracias por todo…- le dijo Hermione intentando guardar el sentimentalismo. La profesora parecía ser del mismo tipo, de esas que no exteriorizaban mucho lo que sentían,- me divertí mucho… aprendí mucho. Gracias.

Era como despedirse de un familiar de verdad. Después de todo ella había estado con ella en el orfanato y había sido ella quien había firmado como su tutora y de cierta manera para Hermione, McGonagall era la mujer que la había adoptado y a quien le debía el respeto que se le tiene a un padre.

-Tú también me has hecho un favor…- le dijo perdiendo un poco esa expresión seria como de piedra,- hacía tanto que mi casa no tenía tanta vida…

Hermione había aprendido al llegar que la profesora McGonagall era viuda y que no había tenido hijos con quien compartir su tiempo y que era por eso que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Hogwarts. La casa, bastante sencilla, blanca con negro y del estilo de tiempos de Elizabeth I, seguía en su posesión pues había sido construida por ella y su marido pero casi nunca iba ahí. Durante esas semanas, la profesora había sentido lo mismo que la niña. Como si ambas compartieran esa familiaridad, ese lazo que solo se tiene con personas de la misma sangre.

-Profesora…- Hermione no supo qué más decir, así que la abrazó y recibió el abrazo con gusto,- ¿Nos veremos en Hogwarts?

-Me llevaré el resto de tus cosas, no te preocupes…

Hermione asintió entrando a la chimenea luego de tomar un puñado de los polvos verdes que estaban en la repisa. Agitó la mano antes de tirar los polvos al suelo y decir:

-¡La Madriguera!

Era la primera vez que viajaba de esa manera pero había leído tanto al respecto que no se asustó por los movimientos que su cuerpo experimentaba mientras que su alrededor cambiaba a la forma de una chimenea diferente y una sala diferente fuera de la misma.

Tan pronto llegó, Ron estaba justo fuera de la chimenea y detrás de él toda una familia de pelirrojos que le sonreían cordialmente. Hermione dio un paso fuera y fue la mujer mayor, seguramente la madre de Ron, quien se apresuró a quitarle la mochila de los hombros.

-Hola, querida. Soy Molly, la madre de Ron. Él nos ha hablado a Arthur y a mí de ti y de su otro amiguito. Arthur es mi marido, salúdala, Arthur.

El señor Weasley era un hombre alto, ojos azules y de cabello casi del mismo color que la señora Weasley. Dio un paso al frente y le extendió la mano, Hermione la tomó nerviosamente y miró a su alrededor. Los gemelos y Percy, a quienes ya conocía por la escuela se acercaron a saludarla. Percy de la manera más formal con un simple apretón de manos pero los gemelos dejaron la timidez de lado y se lanzaron a abrazarla como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Detrás de ellos, una niña pelirroja le sonreía como si fuera su amiga también y estuviera feliz de verla.

-Hola, soy Ginny,- le dijo le dijo haciendo la mano de Hermione a un lado y abrazándola con el mismo entusiasmo que los gemelos habían tenido.

-Discúlpalos…- dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco,- parece que nunca han recibido una visita en su vida.

-Pues nunca antes habías traído una novia a la casa, eso es seguro,- le dijo Fred poniendo los brazos en jarras e intercambiando con su hermano idéntico una mirada de complicidad.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder y supo que era posible que su rostro estuviera tan rojo como las orejas de Ron al escuchar la declaración de sus hermanos.

-Ella no es mi novia…- se apresuró a decir molesto.

-Discúlpanos,- dijo George, pero en lugar de dirigirse a Ron se lo decía a Hermione,- no fue nuestra intención ofenderte.

Ron sacudió la cabeza como intentando sacudirse el enfado.

-¡Mamá!

Parecía que Ron no tenía ni qué decirlo, la señora Weasley ya estaba mirando a los gemelos severamente a pesar de que estaban poniendo su cara de seriedad e inocencia.

-Vamos,- dijo Ron a Hermione tomando la mochila que la señora Weasley había dejado en el sillón.

Hermione lo siguió y así mismo lo hizo su hermana menor a pesar de que su atención seguía en la reprimenda de su madre para sus hermanos.

La madriguera parecía como una cabaña, muy reducida y muy angosta pero al mirar al techo se daba cuenta que subía hasta tres pisos. Las escaleras estaban colocadas en un cubo, tan reducido el espacio que de momento le parecía a Hermione que era una escalera de caracol. Subieron a prisa hasta llegar a lo que parecía el segundo piso y abrieron la puerta más cercana a las escaleras. Dentro de esa habitación había dos camas individuales que apenas cabían en el reducido espacio, divididas por una pequeña cómoda con una lámpara en medio. A un lado de una de las camas estaban las puertas del closet con el espacio suficiente para que una paersona pasara por ahí y una mesita con pergaminos y tinta era todo lo que adornaba la habitación. Hermione miró alrededor y notó los colores rosas, lilas y naranjas de las cortinas y las cubiertas de las camas.

-Te quedarás con Ginny,- dijo Ron adivinando un poco lo que Hermione debería estar pensando,- se suponía que Harry se quedaría conmigo pero…

-Es verdad,- se apresuró a decir Hermione,- ¿Aún no ha llegado?

-Parece ser que no vendrá,- dijo Ron nerviosamente,- su madre se ha puesto un poco paranoica con eso de dejarlo dormir en otra casa por un par de semanas durante el verano… Quién lo habría dicho ¿Eh? Que los padres de Harry fueran del tipo estricto. A mí me parece del tipo normal…

-No creo que el que sus padres sean estrictos tenga nada que ver con que Harry sea normal o no,- replicó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco y pensando en la profesaroa McGonagall de paso,- además, tu mamá también parece del tipo estricto.

-Pero mamá solo lo es con Fred y George,- dijo Ginny de pronto y hasta entonces Hermione no se había percatado que la niña seguía ahí,- bueno, puede ser un poco… fuerte de carácter, pero no nos prohibiría ir a dormir a otra casa. Yo lo he hecho muchas veces en casa de los Lovegood.

-Sí, bueno,- agregó Ron con un tono más suave,- de cualquier manera, mañana iremos a su casa. Quizá podemos intentar convencer a su madre de que lo deje regresar con nosotros.

-Supongo que sí,- replicó Hermione sintiéndose un poco decepcionada aunque no estaba segura por qué.

-Además, es su cumpleaños,- dijo Ginny intentando animarlos,- tal vez lo deje venir por consideración a eso ¿No creen?

Hermione reaccionó de golpe y le dio una mirada significativa a Ron.

-¿No lo sabías?- inquirió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No le he comprado nada…

-Bueno, yo tampoco,- dijo el chico despreocupadamente,- mi madre horneará unas galletas y se las llevaré ¿Quieres que le diga que hornee unas para ti también?

Hermione se sintió apenada de decir que sí.

-Quizá debería hacerlas yo misma,- razonó ella no muy segura de lo que decía.

-¿Sabes hornear galletas?- inquirió Ron levantando una ceja.

Hermione recordó la cocina del orfanato. A las hermanas preparando la comida y llamando a las niñas para que aprendieran a hacer algo. Hermione nunca había sido la mejor, pero tampoco podía decir que era la peor. Por lo menos no como Jacky que quemaba todo lo que ponía en las ollas y sartenes. Nunca había hecho galletas pero alguna vez había logrado que su pan fuera decente y comestible. Especialmente bajo el incentivo de que se comería el pan que horneara.

-Puedo intentarlo,- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Durante el resto del día, Hermione se la pasó charlando con Ron y su hermana. De vez en cuando los gemelos se agregaban a la misma pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Hermione se dio cuenta, lo hacían para hacerle miraditas a Ron señalándola a ella.

-No les hagas caso,- le dijo Ginny cuando estaban a punto de irse a la cama esa noche luego de una cena familiar, la única que Hermione había tenido en su vida,- lo hacen para molestar a Ron. Seguro creen que no te das cuenta, pero les diré mañana cuando estén en casa de su otro amigo.

Hermione no quiso contestar. Había ido a esa casa con la intención de hablar tanto con Harry como Ron antes de volver a clases pero ahora que era solo ella en esa casa… no podía evitar sentirse un tano ajena. No porque los Weasley no fueran una familia agradable, incluso la señora Weasley con todo su temperamento le parecía una madre dulce y protectora, justo como ella creía que debían ser las mamás. Además, la hacían sentir como parte de la familia, esa familia que nunca había tenido y que siempre había deseado… pero toda la situación le era ajena. No podía evitar sentirse como un alien.

Justo antes de dormirse recordó las pasadas navidades en el castillo. La manera en que los profesores la habían hecho sentir como parte de una gran familia. Pero en ese caso era diferente. Los profesores de Hogwarts no eran una familia de verdad, ninguno de ellos era madre o padre de nadie. Eran más bien un grupo de lobos solitarios que habían terminado bajo un mismo techo y en eso se parecían a ella. La Profesora McGonagall viuda y alejada de sus familiares, el profesor Dumbledore que solo tenía a un hermano en la vida (según le había contado en anécdotas) y que tampoco había tenido ni esposa ni hijos; Hagrid era huérfano también al igual que el profesor Snape… todos eran como ella de cierta manera. En cambio los Weasley… eran como habitantes de un planeta distinto. Con costumbres y tradiciones que ella no comprendía del todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione ya estaba de pie temprano como le había prometido a la señora Weasley. Ginny había dicho que iría también, pero al verla dormir tan placenteramente no tuvo el corazón para despertarla y aparentemente la señora Weasley tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. O mejor dicho, no esperaba que ninguna de las dos niñas se levantara y era por eso que al verla en el marco de la puerta de la cocina había contemplado a Hermione con una mirada ente sorprendida y cordial.

-¡Hermione! ¡Bueno días!

-Buenos días, señora Weasley,- le contestó siguiendo el ademán que le había hecho para que entrara.

- te has levantado más temprano de lo que imaginé.

-Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano,- le dijo tímidamente sin mencionar que era así porque solía ir a misa todos los días a las siete de la mañana.

La señora Weasley tarareó una canción que Hermione no conocía mientras que comenzaba a sacar ingredientes de los muebles de la cocina con ayuda de su varita. Hermione observó que eran casi los mismos ingredientes que había usado para hacer el pan más unos más que estaban dentro de pequeños frascos.

-¿Has hecho galletas antes?- le dijo colocándose un mandil y luego pasándole uno más pequeño a ella. Hermione adivinó que debía ser de Ginny aunque seguía estando un poco grande para ella.

No porque fuera más pequeña que Ginny. De hecho, eran casi de la misma estatura salvo que Hermione era un poco más delgada. Pero Ginny estaba más robusta de los años de nutrición que la comida casera le habían dado mientras que ella apenas había desarrollado un poco de músculos tras el año en Hogwarts y el mes con la Profesora McGonagall.

-Soy buena siguiendo instrucciones…- replicó Hermione terminando de amarrarse la segunda vuelta de los cordones del mandil.

-Ah, es verdad… me dice Ron que eres muy buena en pociones.

Hermione intentó no sonrojarse ante el cumplido.

-Eso intento.

La señora Weasley sonrió cordialmente.

-Supongo que lo tienes en la sangre. Ser una Dumbledore te tiene que hacer buena en algo.

No era la primera vez que Hermione escuchaba eso, así como no era la primera vez que se sentía mal al respecto. Pero esa vez al tratarse de una adulta quien lo decía, le entró la curiosidad.

-¿Es eso cierto? Quiero decir… ¿Es verdad que por ser Dumbledore seré mejor que la gente promedio?

La señora Weasley perdió la sonrisa por un instante, pero no era molestia. Parecía más bien pensativa.

-No necesariamente,- se apresuró a decir,- lo que he dicho ha sido por costumbre. No todos tenemos las habilidades heredadas de nuestra línea sanguínea, no ha sido eso lo que he querido decir. De ser eso cierto, todos mis hijos serían iguales, pero ya ves que no. Mis hijos mayores son excelentes jugadores de Quidditch, pero Percy no lo es. Y a decir verdad ni Arthur ni yo lo fuimos en nuestros tiempos en Hogwarts. Bill es muy bueno en encantamientos pero Charlie es mejor cuidando criaturas mágicas y Percy ha sido excelente en todas sus materias mientras que mis gemelos… bueno, si alguna habilidad tienen ese par es la de meterse en problemas…

Hermione no pudo evitar reír tras la declaración de la señora Weasley.

-Olvida lo que he dicho, ha sido una tontería,- continuó Molly,- me pareció apropiado decirlo porque Ron me ha dicho que ha sido gracias a ti y a su otro amiguito que ha traído calificaciones decentes. Y me pareció que te estaba haciendo un cumplido, pero no quise poner más peso sobre tus hombros. Debe ser difícil de por sí que todos sepan quién es tu tío abuelo…

-No se preocupe, señora Weasley,- la interrumpió Hermione sonando tan apenada como ella misma,- no me ha ofendido, ha sido pura curiosidad. Es decir… solo me preguntaba si era posible que cualquier habilidad que tenga sea gracias a mis padres… o abuelos… o lo que sea.

Gran parte de su curiosidad venía, por supuesto, de ese deseo de intentar descifrar a las personas que fueron sus padres y a quienes no había conocido lo suficiente para recordarlos más allá de unas siluetas blancas y una voz melodiosa.

-Entonces creo que debo disculparme una vez más, Hermione. Cualquier habilidad que tengas no se la debes a nadie más que a ti misma. Puedes venir de una familia de gran prestigio y resultar ser una persona de lo peor… o venir de una familia sin talentos y terminar siendo la bruja más grande de todos los tiempos. Todo eso siempre dependerá de ti.

Hermione asintió satisfecha y no quiso profundizar más en el tema. No encontraba placentero apenar a un adulto de esa manera con sus preguntas. Quizá debería más bien dirigir esas preguntas a la profesora McGonagall la próxima vez que la viera.

Para cuando el resto de la familia Weasley bajó a desayunar, las galletas ya estaban listas y se encontraban enfriándose en la barra de la cocina. No era difícil decir de quién eran las galletas de cada charola. Después de todo, la señora Weasley estaba acostumbrada a cocinar para una familia bastante grande mientras que Hermione apenas había intentado hacer algo decente por primera vez. Y a pesar de las palabras de aliento de Molly, Hermione sabía que podían haber salido con mejor forma. "El sabor es lo que cuenta" le había dicho. Y bueno, Hermione había seguido las indicciones al pie de la letra, así que no podían saber tan mal.

-Nos iremos en un par de horas,- le dijo Ron cuando entró a la cocina,- tal vez quieras cambiarte antes de desayunar.

Hermione miró su atuendo. Estaba llena todas las fases de las galletas. En una parte tenía harina, en otra la leche que le había salpicado cuando había puesto los huevos en el tazón con el resto de los ingredientes, en su cabello había un poco de pasta seca y en los dedos todavía tenía un poco más resultado de su esfuerzo por moldearlas lo más redondamente posible. Miró de reojo a la señora Weasley y notó que estaba tan impecable como cuando había empezado a cocinar.

-Es la primera vez,- le dijo la señora Weasley en tono conciliatorio,- nada que no se arregle con una ducha.

Cuando Hermione volvió a la cocina luego de ducharse, ponerse ropa limpia y acomodarse el pelo en una apretada coleta, observó sorprendida que todos estaban sentados a la mesa con los platos intactos del desayuno.

-No tenían que haberme esperado…- les dijo apenada.

-Oh, no te preocupes,- le dijo el señor Weasley indicándole el asiento vacía que también tenía un plato con comida sin tocar,- nos gusta comer todos juntos en familia.

Hermione sintió sus entrañas contraerse. No estaba segura si era por el hambre que tenía o por la implicación de que el señor Weasley la consideraba como parte de la familia.

Una hora después, ella y Ron se encontraban frente a la chimenea y listos para partir. La señora Weasley le había dado a Hermione una bolsita transparente de celofán a la cual Hermione le había puesto un moño. Ron llevaba una parecida con las galletas que había hecho su madre. Ambos llevaban colgados a los hombros unos bolsos de mensajero idénticos, el de Hermione era de Ginny, donde habían guardado objetos personales y las mismas galletas.

-Saluda de nuestra parte a los señores Potter,- les indicó Molly mientras terminaba de acomodar el cabello de Ron,- invítales a venir algún día.

-Mamá, ya tenemos que irnos…- replicó Ron un tanto hastiado.

Cuando llegaron a Godryc's Hollow, la escena fue un poco diferente a lo que Hermione se esperaba. Del otro lado de la chimenea en lugar de toda una caravana de familiares de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, se encontró con que solo Harry los estaba esperando.

-Por un momento pensé que no vendrían,- dijo el chico cuando Ron llegó segundos después de Hermione.

-Mi madre…- empezó a decir Ron como si fuera la cosa más obvia y Harry asintió sin profundizar en el tema.- te ha mandado esto por tu cumpleaños.

Harry recibió las galletas que Ron sacaba de su bolso de mensajero, pero el chico rebuscó un poco más y extrajo unas tarjetas que brillaban. Harry las recibió también y sonrió al mirar los dibujos que tenían de un lado.

-¡Las que me faltaban para mi colección!

-Feliz cumpleaños,- le dijo dándole un abrazo breve.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al contemplarlos. Metió la mano nerviosamente dentro de su bolso de mensajero y extrajo la bolsita con las galletas que ella había hecho.

-Yo no sabía…- comenzó a decirle extendiéndolas hacia él,- así que solo pude hacerte esto…

-¿Las hiciste tú?-inquirió Harry levantando las cejas en sorpresa.

-Sí, las hizo ella misma.

Harry no la dejó decir más antes de abrazarla con ambos paquetes de galletas todavía en sus manos.

-No tenías que hacerlo… pero gracias. Las comeremos a la hora del té.

Hermione se alejó de él sintiéndose un poco incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la abrazara…mucho menos alguien de su misma edad.

-¿Y tus padres?- inquirió Ron.

-Mi padre está en el ministerio, llegará en la noche. Mi madre está arriba, se ha pedido el día para estar conmigo por mi cumpleaños.

-¿Quién se queda contigo cuando ambos van al ministerio?- volvió a preguntar Ron.

-Depende del día y la temporada. Normalmente mi tío Sirius o mi tío Remus… antes de ir a Hogwarts me cuidaba la prima de mi tío Sirius. Pero ya estoy muy grande para las niñeras. Vamos, les mostraré la casa, la celebración no empezará hasta que mi padre vuelva.

Era evidente que la casa de Harry estaba en mucho mejor condición que la casa de los Weasley. La sala era mucho más espaciosa y los muebles parecían de muy buena calidad. Hermione no era experta en diseño pero le parecía que tenía un aire mucho más moderno que la mayoría de las casas de magos o brujas. Y no es que hubiera visto muchas, pero con la casa de la profesra McGinagall y la de los Weasley se podía dar la idea que si algo parecía nuevo o moderno, no debía pertenecer al mundo mágico y era por eso, tal vez, que Hermione no podía dejar de mirar con la boca abierta casi con la misma sorpresa que lo hacía Ron.

El comedor de la cocina era bastante grande. Tenía un total de doce sillas y sobre el mismo estaba una lámpara grande de color blanco que iba al color de los cojines de las sillas. Los muebles alrededor del comedor eran de madera oscura, casi negra y el tapiz era colorido casi de los tonos de la casa de Gryffindor. La cocina igualmente era mucho más moderna. A Hermione le pasó por la mente la frase "cocina de muggles" muy a pesar de sí misma. Los aparatos eran de color acero en su mayoría, las paredes estaban revestidas de todos rojizos y se le había agregado vida con una cortinilla sobre el fregadero con un estampado de mariposas rojas y amarillas. Era una cocina muy limpia y ordenada, así que a Hermione le dio miedo tocar cualquier cosa salvo el vaso con agua que Harry les ofreció mientras guardaba las galletas en uno de los muebles.

Además de las habitaciones que habían visto, Harry le contó que tenían un laboratorio de pociones en el sótano donde su mamá pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Les indicó la localización del baño de visitas junto a la escalera y en el segundo piso había cuatro puertas. Una de ellas iba a la habitación de los padres de Harry a la cual no entraron, la otra era la habitación de huéspedes, el baño y la cuarta era la habitación de Harry donde los tres niños terminaron el tour.

-Tu casa es muy bonita, Harry- señaló Hermione sentada en la orilla de la cama matrimonial con una cobija que tenía el escudo de Gryffindor.

Colgados en las paredes estaban varios afiches con jugadores de Quidditch moviéndose para atrapar una snitch, o golpeando la bludger, o derribando al jugador contrario de la escoba. Las paredes eran blancas, pero los muebles eran de madera oscura, casi negra y casi todo era dorado con rojo salvo la planta en forma de palmera pequeña al lado del ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón y el espejo de cuerpo completo junto al closet.

-¿Muy bonita?- inquirió Ron a la declaración de Hermione como si no pudiera creérselo, en ese momento estaba sentado en un sillón individual de color tinto al lado de la cama- ¡Esta casa es genial!

Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco apenado pero Hermione no podía negar que había mucho de razón. Posiblemente considerando que todos los muebles a su alrededor parecían finos, incluyendo el tapete al lado de la cama con la figura de la cabeza de un león rugiendo en medio.

-Pero bueno…- dijo Hermione cambiando el tema de inmediato,- me da gusto que hayamos venido temprano ya que me gustaría que habláramos aprovechando que no hay nadie que pueda escucharnos.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas entendiendo de inmediato el tema de la conversación. Justo después de haber pasado la prueba de primavera, el profesor Dumbledore había asignado al profesor Snape como asesor de "horas extra" del trío "en servicio de Hogwarts". El director les había asegurado que el profesor de pociones no tenía conocimiento del motivo por el cual debían hacer tal cosa, pero los tres estaban seguros que lo que menos necesitaba era motivos para castigarlos. Especialmente a Harry. Y había sido por eso que habían pasado los últimos dos meses de su estadía en Hogwarts sacándole lustre a las estatuas de los pasillos, limpiando las repisas y acomodando las pociones de Snape en orden alfabético.

Ninguno de los tres había protestado, ni siquiera Hermione quien se sentía mas bien aliviada al saber que la noticia de su "incidente" no había llegado ni llegaría a los oídos de la profesora McGonagall. Y pensándolo bien, todas esas horas extra frente al polvo les había dado más tiempo que compartir juntos.

Solo había una cosa de la que no habían hablado.

-Necesito que me digan el secreto ese que se traen acerca de Draco Malfoy

Harry y Ron miraron a su amiga muy seriamente mientras intercambiaban miraditas sospechosas. Hermione dio un hondo suspiro y cruzó los brazos frente al pecho antes de replicar bastante molesta.

-Muy bien ustedes dos ¿No se supone que los tres somos amigos?

-Hermione…- protestó Harry,- ¿De verdad vas a volver a eso?

-Sí, Harry. Sí voy a volver a eso. Pero no de la manera que crees. Chicos, creo que es hora de que todos confiemos en todos. Y Harry… creo que es hora de deshacer ese estúpido juramento que hicimos.

Harry arqueó las cejas al momento que su quijada cayó casi cómicamente.

-Hermione…

-No, Harry… es hora ¿Crees que no me ha pasado por la cabeza casi desde el día que hicimos el juramento que puedas cometer una indiscreción y terminar muerto?

-¿Muerto?- Ron pareció más sorprendido que Harry al principio,- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

-Harry y yo hicimos un juramento irrompible.

-¿Qué hicieron qué?

-Fue mi idea.

-Pero yo acepté.

-¡Eso que hicieron es algo serio!

-¡Lo sé!- exclamó Hermione,-y por eso voy a deshacerlo en este momento. Harry solo está obligado a guardar mi secreto mientras yo no lo revele. Así que ahora te lo diré a ti, Ron.

Si Harry iba a decir algo, se lo guardó para sí mismo. Después de todo, era decisión de Hermione elegir a quién le contaba el secreto. Y no podían negar que Ron había sido un gran amigo de ambos. Además, ese era un gran paso para Hermione. Al revelar el secreto a Ron, les estaba dando a ambos el voto de confianza.

-Ron, yo no nací con el apellido Dumbledore. Espera, no me interrumpan ninguno de los dos porque lo que diré es incluso nuevo para ti, Harry…

Y entonces Hermione les contó todo. De cómo vivió la mayor parte de su vida en un orfelinato. De cómo la profesora McGonagall había ido por ella y de cómo Dumbledore había decidido prestarle el apellido Dumbledore para mantenerla fuera de cualquier peligro posible. Y entonces le contó a Ron lo que había pasado en Madame Malkin con Harry escuchando su nombre real y lo que había hecho con Harry para asegurar su silencio.

-¿Entonces tu verdadero apellido es…?

-Granger,- contestó Harry antes de que Hermione lo hiciera,- ammm ¿Hermione sí es tu verdadero nombre?

-Sí, solo me cambiaron el apellido.

-Entonces…- Ron todavía parecía muy confundido,- ¿Cómo es que eres tan buena para todas esas cosas en la escuela?

-Nada del otro mundo, Ron. Solo trabajé extra duro.

-Eso no es lo importante,- intervino Harry,- Hermione ¿Quieres decir que tu vida corre peligro? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No quería que supieras más de lo que ya sabías… en ese entonces no creí que podía confiar en ti.

-Lo entiendo pero… Oh, por Merlín, Hermione… creo entonces que debes saber algo.

Ron se giró de pronto para ver a Harry. Para entonces los tres ya estaban de pie y conversando muy cerca y casi en susurros. Harry asintió y Ron hizo lo mismo. Hermione miró a uno y después al otro.

-Querías saber el secreto acerca de Draco Malfoy ¿No? Pues aquí va. Como ya sabes, mis padres son Aurores. Estuvieron ahí durante la caída de ya-sabes-quién. Luego de que fue destruido, sus seguidores se dieron a la fuga y fingieron estar actuando bajo un hechizo. La familia Malfoy es una de las que hizo eso y salió bien librada. Muchas veces escuché a mi padre hablando de lo creca que ha estado de descubrirlo pero son una familia de buena posición económica, así que eventualmente consiguen sobornar a alguien o qué se yo. El caso es, que cuando escuché que un Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts, decidí echarle un ojo por mi cuenta. Si sabes lo que dicen ¿no? Hijo de mortífago…

-Mortífago será,- complementó Ron ya que Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta apenas siguiendo la narración de su amigo,- fue por casualidad que Harry me dijo sus sospechas. Los Malfoy nunca han sido buenos con mi familia y Harry sabía que a mí no me agradaba Malfoy.

-Y encontraron un enemigo en común,- razonó Hermione.

-Podría decirse que sí,- siguió Harry,- el caso es que la noche de Halloween lo habíamos estado siguiendo.

-Fue muy sospechoso que dejara el gran comedor antes de que el banquete terminara.

-Y todavía más sospechoso cuando terminó deambulando por la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué hacía Draco en la torre de Gryffindor?- quiso saber Hermione.

-No lo sabemos… nunca lo supimos,- respondió Harry,- había querido sacarle la verdad pero la discusión se salió de contexto y terminamos haciendo esa estúpida apuesta.

-Y si sospechaban de él ¿por qué no le dijeron de sus sospechas a mi tío… al profesor Dumbledore?

-¿Con qué bases?- inquirió Harry,- yo solo tenía las sospechas de que sus padres habían sido mortífagos. Y Draco y sus amigos no estaban dentro de la torre de Gryffindor cuando los sorprendimos.

-¿Y qué piensas ahora entonces? ¿Qué Draco me buscaba a mí? Ni siquiera sabe quién soy.

-Pero pudo sospechar algo. Nadie sabía que Dumbledore tuviera una sobrina hasta el día que la profesora MGonagall te nombró en la ceremonia de sorteo. E investigar no es tan complicado como parece. A mí solo me tomó unas cuantas cartas a mi tío Sirius para que revisara los records de la familia Dumbledore en los archivos del ministerio de magia.

-¿Me investigaste?

La vez de Hermione sonó más alta de lo que había estado hablando, lo que le ocasionó varios "shh" de parte de Harry y Ron.

-¿Cómo pudiste atreverte?

-Hermione, estabas mintiendo… yo lo sabía ¿Esperabas que no hiciera nada al respecto? Además, déjame decirte que Dumbledore hizo un trabajo limpio. Mi tío me dijo en una carta que estabas en el árbol genealógico de la familia Dumbledore… como si siempre hubieras estado ahí.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-A mí me parece que más que una mentira… eres una Dumbledore legalmente.

-¿Quieres decir que Dumbledore me adoptó?

-No Dumbledore… la pareja que se supone que son tus padres. Creo que él fue adoptado por Aberforth, el hermano del director, o algo por el estilo, y entonces ellos te adoptaron a ti. Por lo menos en papeles así es como aparece.

No sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendida. Después de todo, el director le había dicho que las personas que se suponían eran sus padres existían en verdad. Era solo que ahora saber que estaban ahí y que técnicamente sí eran los padres que ella decía tener… pensó entonces en lo que McGonagall le había dicho acerca de que al director no le gustaba decir mentiras ¿Y si lo había hecho para que técnicamente nadie estuviera mintiendo? Eso sonaba como una gran posibilidad…

-¿Y entonces no hay manera de que mi apellido original sea rastrado en los registros?- inquirió Hermione.

-Por lo menos no en el Reino Unido. Mi tío buscó records de familias con ese apellido y no encontró nada.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. Una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que Harry hubiera encontrado algo acerca de sus verdaderos padres que nadie más supiera. ¿Pero cómo podía se eso? Si Dumbledore no lo sabía tampoco, eso quería decir que no había nada en realidad.

-Entonces… si nadie sabe nada acerca de mis padres y murieron durante la masacre…¿Eso quiere decir que eran muggles?

-Es una posibilidad,- razonó Harry,- pero no lo sabremos de seguro hasta que encontremos algo que lo compruebe.

-¿Crees que Draco sepa algo? Es decir… si sus padres eran seguidores de ya-sabes-quién. Seguro conocían a las familias a las que iban a atacar ¿No crees?

-Me parece difícil que sepa algo. Pero de saberlo ¿Cómo vamos a lograr que nos lo diga?

-Hay pociones para decir la verdad…- sugirió Ron y por primera vez Hermione parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con él.

Harry iba a contestar algo pero el golpe en la puerta los distrajo a los tres haciéndolos mirar en esa dirección.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, Mamá. Les estoy mostrando a mis amigos mi cuarto, ahora vamos,- Harry miró a sus amigos y le hizo una advertencia final antes de salir,- hablaremos de esto después.

La señora Potter no era nada como Hermione la había imaginado. Si bien tenía los mismos ojos verdes de Harry, todo lo demás de su apariencia parecía totalmente lo opuesto al chico. Para empezar, su cabello era rojo oscuro, dos o tres tonos más oscuro que los Weasley, y su complexión y rostro, si bien hermosos, no tenían nada que ver con el niño que había conocido todo el año en Hogwarts. Y no es que Harry no fuera bien parecido, incluso Hermione que lo había odiado los primeros meses no podía negar que algún día crecería para ser un chico atractivo, pero definitivamente esa apariencia no le venía de su mamá. Por otro lado, en cuanto a su personalidad, a Hermione le parecía que era una mujer de buenos modales e inteligente… pero había algo extraño que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Claro que eso no podía consultarlo con ninguno de sus amigos ¿Verdad?

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde, más gente se apareció en la chimenea. El primero fue un hombre de más o menos la misma edad de su madre con ropas desgastadas y cabello castaño claro que Harry presentó como su tío Remus. Era un hombre serio, en realidad, y a Hermione no le apeteció hablar con él más de las palabras necesarias. Luego de él llegó una chica de unos veinte años acompañada de la niña que había conocido al mismo tiempo que a Harry. Se presentó ante Hermione como "Adara Black" a pesar de que Harry no dejaba de llamarla Addy. La joven mayor, era la que Harry había mencionado como su niñera y se presentó como "Tonks" solamente. Luego de esas llegadas, la atención de Harry se dispersó un poco, así que Hermione se limitó a conversar con Ron la mayoría del tiempo. Los últimos en llegar fueron dos hombres mayores de cabello negro. A uno lo había conocido también en Madame Malkins junto con Harry y "Addy", se presentó ante ella y Ron como "Sirius Black", padre de Adara. El otro hombre era indudable de quien se trataba desde que había aparecido. El mismo cabello, la misma cara, incluso el mismo porte seguro y decidido. Era el padre de Harry, James Potter.

Un poco más tarde se sentaron todos a la mesa para la cena de cumpleaños de Harry. La señora Potter había preparado un platillo con bacalao que a Hermione le pareció deliciosísimo. Era una atmósfera muy cálida y familiar la que se vivía en la mesa. Especialmente esa hermandad entre el padre de Harry y los otros dos hombres de su edad y a quienes Tonks seguía en la conversación con mucho ahínco. Addy había acaparado a Harry y Hermione había decidido seguir en su conversación con Ron. Era la señora Potter la que parecía no encajar demasiado. Había algo en ella, Hermione no podía decir qué era porque se comportaba muy amable todo el tiempo, pero era como si algo le ocasionara tristeza o dolor. Algo que no decía pero que se notaba en su mirada.

-¿Y qué relación tienes con Albus Dumbledore?- quiso saber Tonks en medio de la conversación.

Hermione se atragantó con el bacalao y fue Ron quien golpeó su espalda para que no se asfixiara. Harry contestó en su lugar.

-En realidad es descendiente directa de Aberforth, el hermano de Dumbledore. Es su nieta… pero todos ya le dicen "la sobrina del director".

-Debe ser muy difícil,- agregó Sirius, quien era primo de Tonks,- ser la sobrina del director. Ser una Dumbledore…

-Tío,- lo interrumpió Harry negando con la cabeza,- Hermione ya tiene suficientes comentarios de esos en la escuela ¿Podemos no hablar de eso?

Cuando el tema de la conversación se giró en torno al segundo año de Hogwarts, Hermione agradeció en silencio el que Harry se diera cuenta de eso que le molestaba y que no le había dicho a nadie que sentía. Al terminar la velada, los Potter decidieron que era mejor que Ron y Hermione se quedaran a pasar la noche, así que mandaron cartas a los Weasley y se acomodaron en habitaciones para dormir. Hermione en la habitación de huéspedes frente a la habitación de los padres de Harry y Ron con Harry.

Esa noche, luego de que Hermione terminara de tomar un baño rápido antes de dormir, salió del cuarto de baño vistiendo su pijama que era una bata rosa pálido con flores blancas. Llevaba un gran cepillo en sus manos, intentando en vano desenredarse el cabello antes de irse a dormir cuando la conversación en la puerta vecina la distrajo.

Se quedó parada en el pasillo, estaba segura que eran los señores Potter platicando a media voz de algo que parecía urgente. Hermione no podía escuchar muy bien si no se acercaba más, pero temía ser descubierta de hacerlo, así que se quedó ahí. Parecía como si el señor Potter hubiera adquirido un tono muy serio al hablarle a su esposa y ella parecía ¿triste? ¿Preocupada? De pronto la voz de ella subió un poco en media plática.

-… no, James. No le vamos a pedir eso. No es justo…

El señor Potter parecía insistir en lo mismo pues la señora Potter volvió a dar la misma respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pídeselo tú.

-Pero no lo hará por mí…

-¿Y quieres que se lo pida por mí? No, he dicho que no.

Hermione escuchó unas pisadas acercarse a la puerta de los señores Potter e intentó entrar rápidamente a su habitación pero la voz de la señora la detuvo antes de poder completar esa tarea.

-¿Hermione?

-Buenas noches, señora Potter…-le dijo riendo nerviosamente con el cepillo todavía atorado en un mechón.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Hermione miró su mano y siguió la línea de su cabello hasta donde la mirada se lo permitió. Se sintió apenada pero supo que no había manera de retirarlo sin ayudar o sin cortarlo. Si tan solo pudiera hacer un poco de magia… pero era demasiado joven y estaba prohibido todavía para ella. Así que asintió tímidamente y la señora Potter se acercó a ella ayudándola a entrar a la habitación que le habían prestado e indicándole que se sentara en la cama. Hermione ibedeció sin chistar.

-Debes empezar por las puntas…- le dijo desenredándole el cabello de las cerdas del cepillo,- e ir subiendo poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro hasta llegar a la base ¿Tu madre nunca te lo dijo?

Hermione quería decirle que no. Que su madre nunca se lo había dicho porque había muerto cuando ella tenía dos o tres años y que las madres del orfanato en lugar de instruir amablemente como ahora lo estaba haciendo ella ¿Pero cómo podía decirle eso? No quería mentirle, parecía una buena persona como la señora Weasley ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?

-Mi mamá no tiene mucho tiempo… es una mujer muy ocupada.

Lily Potter endureció el semblante pero no dijo nada.

-Además, usted tiene el cabello muy bonito…- agregó Hermione,- no creo que haya tenido este tipo de problemas antes.

Lily sonrió para Hermione y la niña pensó que era la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en su vida. Y hasta entonces se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que la veía hacerlo.

-Las chicas siempre peleamos en contra de nuestra genética,- le dijo la señora Potter amablemente mientras seguí desenredando y cepillando,- yo siempre quise una piel limpia e impecable pero con rubores bellos como los tuyos. Pero mira… siempre he tenido estas pecas.

-Pero las pecas son lindas… se le ven lindas,- agregó Hermione con la certeza de que se había sonrojado cuando la señora Potter le había admirado la piel.

-Espera…- le dijo la señora Potter buscando algo en la mesita de noche y sacando varias tiritas de listones de uno de los cajones.

Luego de eso empezó a separar el cabello de Hermione por mechones y colocó pequeños trozos de listón atándolo en la parte media de casa uno de los listones.

-Así no se enredará mientras duermes…- le dijo terminando la labor con sumo cuidado,- quizá así podrás llevarlo suelto si quieres. Es por eso que siempre lo agarras en una coleta ¿No es así?

Hermione asintió sin saber qué más decir. Claro que quería darle las gracias y quizá abrazarla tanto como había querido abrazar a la señora Weasley por enseñarle a preparar galletas o a la profesora McGonagall por preocuparse por sus estudios ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin hacer quedar mal a la supuesta madre que no conocía? Así que Hermione asintió y le dio las gracias por su ayuda antes de dejarla marcharse.

-¿Sabes?- le dijo deteniéndose en el umbral,- yo siempre quise una niña… quiero decir, además de Harry, siempre quise una niña.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Quería decirle que deseaba hacer tenido una mamá como ella mientras crecía, o como la señora Weasley, o como la profesora McGonagall… ¿Pero de qué valía desear lo que era imposible?

Esa noche Hermione durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. Ninguna de esas pesadillas del pasado se presentó ahora que había deshecho el pacto con Harry y luego de haber pasado tiempo con todas esas familias tan geniales ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida para el resto del verano?

**Gracias por seguirme, lectores. Y por su paciencia. Espero no tardarme demasiado en mi próxima publicación. Intento contestar los reviews. Son uds geniales. Gracias gracias gracias y nos vemos en el próximo fic.**

**TLAL**


	12. La operación Draco Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TB. Yo no lucro con nada de esto… ojala lucrara y ya me dejaba del trabajo muggle para escribir más FF XD.**

**CAPÍTULO DOCE**

"**Operación Malfoy"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

-¿Lo ves?

-No…

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-No lo sé… no veo muy bien.

-¿Es eso una escoba nueva?

-¡Sí, una Nimbus 2001!

-Parece que está jugando Quidditch…

-¿Solo?

-Quizá está practicando… escuché que Slytherin necesitaba un buscador sustituto.

Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban de puntillas viendo por la ventana de la cabaña de Hagrid mientras que Draco Malfoy trepaba en su nueva Nimbus 2001, lanzando rocas lo más lejos posible y yendo tras ellas como si estuviera practicando técnicas de Quidditch en la posición de buscador. No era la primera vez que hacían algo por el estilo. Desde su regreso a Hogwarts no habían hecho otra cosa con su tiempo libre que seguir a Draco Malfoy esperando a que diera indicios de un comportamiento extraño o cualquier cosa que les indicara lo que había planeado el día que lo había visto husmeando cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, pero hasta entonces no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal salvo esa nueva información que ahora presenciaban. Era posible que un día muy cercano, Draco Malfoy sería el nuevo buscador de Slytherin.

-¿Y si Draco no estaba planeando nada cerca de la torre de Gryffindor?

-No le vamos a dar el beneficio de la duda, Hermione,- respondió Harry sin dejar de mirar lo que Draco hacía en los terrenos. Era quien estaba más centrado en la ventana y quien mejor podía verlo.- no creo que haya sido solo una consecuencia, no puede ser así. Además… no lo salvamos del castigo de McGonagall por nada.

Hermione suspiró pero no agregó nada más. No estaba segura si sus sospechas acerca de Draco tenían fundamentos o si simplemente les estaba siguiendo la corriente a sus amigos pero todo lo que habían intentado hasta ese momento no había funcionado y no había manera de saber si funcionaría en el futuro.

-Sería más fácil si pudiéramos sacarle la verdad…- renegó Ron sentándose con la espalda a la pared y frotándose el cuello para aminorar el dolor que le había ocasionado la posición incómoda a la izquierda de Harry, estirándose para ver al rubio por enésima vez atrapar la piedra que lanzaba al aire.

-Pero no tenemos otra opción,- replicó Harry colocando la mano derecha sobre el bolsillo de su túnica,- ya hemos esperado demasiado y nuestras coartadas han sido colocadas ya.

-Entonces debemos actuar,- sugirió Hermione no muy convencida de que eso era lo mejor que podían hacer, pero ahora no podía echarse para atrás. No después de poner a dormir a esos chicos y encerrarlo en el baño.

Harry se giró para ver a sus amigos ignorando al chico rubio que seguía practicando con su escoba, extrajo el contenido de su bolsillo y les mostró una poción que había robado del laboratorio de pociones de su madre.

-¿Estás seguro de que es lo que dijiste que era?- inquirió Ron no muy seguro todavía de lo que iban a hacer. A pesar de estar siempre de acuerdo con Harry… había veces que parecía que era más inseguro de romper las reglas que la misma Hermione.

-Por supuesto,-le aseguró Harry.

Hermione corrió a la alacena de Hagrid y tomó las tazas más pequeñas que encontró.

-Ahora es cuando,- les dijo colocándolas sobre la mesa.

Harry vertió el contenido de su frasquillo en partes iguales. Cada quién agregó un cabello distinto y no pudieron evitar hacer esa mueca de asco al registrar ese olor pútrido del líquido que estaban por beber. Ron pareció ponerse verde pero Harry no quiso darle tiempo a echarse atrás. No quiso darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos a sabiendas que cualquier duda que él pudiera manifestar, la tomarían como excusa para buscar otra forma de proceder.

Desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts no habían hecho más que seguir a Draco Malfoy intentando descubrir qué era lo que tramaba luego de saber que el trío había sobrevivido a su trampa mortal. No haberlo denunciado con McGonagall seguro lo había confundido, pero eventualmente Harry, Hermione y Ron habían acordado que era lo mejor. Por lo menos por el momento.

Además, luego de seguirlo en secreto a todas partes habían descubierto que el chico pasaba mucho tiempo en cuatro lugares en su tiempo libre. Según Hermione uno de ellos era la biblioteca y luego de verlo regresar un libro, hacía registro de todas las cosas que leía o los libros que devolvía. El segundo lugar era el mismo campo de Quidditch donde ahora lo estaban espiando, pero por alguna razón, habían logrado formar el patrón de que luego de su práctica de Quidditch entraba al baño de niñas del segundo piso. Muchas veces habían querido entrar detrás de él pero Crabbe, Goyle o Pansy Parkinson siempre estaban vigilando la puerta cuando lo hacía. La única que podía entrar tras de él era Hermione, claro… pero Harry le había dicho que era muy arriesgado ir por ella misma. No sabía qué era, pero Harry presentía que nada bueno le pasaría una vez cruzando esa puerta.

Así que había sido de esa manera en que habían formado el plan. A Harry solo le había tomado mandarle una carta a Addie para que tomara la poción que estaba buscando. Estaba seguro que quizá si se ponían a ello, Hermione, Ron y él podrían fabricarla en la escuela… pero luego de la reprensión por haber roto las reglas durante su primer año… el ser sorprendidos era muy peligroso. Además, también estaba la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal con la elaboración de la misma. ¿Y para qué molestarse? La poción multijugos era una sustancia común dada la ocupación de sus padres en el ministerio de magia y las municiones de la misma estaban a rebosar con solo bajar al sótano de su casa.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy despierten?- inquirió Ron con la poción todavía en su mano.

-Pensarán que se durmieron esperando…- explicó Harry,- los sacaremos de los cubículos cuando terminemos de hablar con Draco.

Sin dar más tiempo a más preguntas, Harry hizo ademán de beber el contenido de sus tazas y sus amigos lo imitaron al unísono. Sabían a dónde iría Draco después de eso, así que se apresuraron a actuar. Hermione, ahora con la apariencia de Pansy Parkinson debía correr al baño de niñas del segundo piso mientas que Harry y Ron irían a por Draco al campo de Quidditch.

La porción que cada quién había bebido no era demasiada, así que sabían que su efecto duraría apenas pasada una hora y ese era justamente el tiempo que más o menos Draco tomaba para ir del campo de Quidditch al baño de niñas, hacer alguno de sus asuntos y luego salir como si nada en dirección a la casa de Slytherin.

Luego de unos minutos de esperar, Hermione escuchó al rubio chico abrir la puerta seguido de Harry y Ron quienes ahora tenían la apariencia de Crabbe y Goyle. Intentando interpretar lo más posible su papel, Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho e intentó fruncir el ceño como la niña a la que intentaba interpretar siempre hacía. Malfoy estaba tan exhausto de su práctica que le prestó poco interés antes de extraer un papel de su bolsillo.

-Cabbe, cuida la puerta.

Harry y Ron se dedicaron una mirada muy confundida como si no recordaran quién de los dos era Crabbe y cuál era Goyle. Hermione dio un paso al frente y le dio un jalón a la túnica de Ron sacándolos de su error. Una vez más, Draco no pareció darle mucha importancia. Hermione dio un paso al frente intentando ver el contenido en el papel en manos del rubio y fue este mismo quien se lo dio en la mano.

-Intentemos con esto,- le dijo encaminándose a uno de los lavamanos.

Hermione leyó el papel pero no supo de qué se trataba. Parecía algo escrito en una lengua extranjera… o quizá alguna lengua antigua, no estaba segura. Miró a Harry de reojo quien parecía un tanto ansioso como ella y decidió que lo mejor era relajarse o si no simplemente echarían a perder el plan de meses.

-¿Estás seguro?- inquirió Hermione como recurso para extraer algo de Malfoy.

Pareció acertar a la pregunta pues el chico se encogió de hombros y emitió un gruñido de frustración.

-Es lo mejor que pude hacer…- le dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre el grifo del lavamanos.

¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer con eso? ¿Algún especie de encantamiento al agua de Hogwarts? A Hermione le parecía que eso era complicado, además que si quería surtir algún efecto a la población del castillo, lo más astuto era contaminar el agua del lago en lugar de un solo grifo. Además, era bien sabido que nadie iba a ese baño gracias al fantasma de una niña que se la pasaba lloriqueando ahí varios años atrás.

De pronto a Hermione le pareció que Draco esperaba a por algo, nerviosa, miró el papel en sus manos y supo qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quieres que te lo lea?

-Pansy, de verdad te está afectando pasar mucho tiempo con tus amigas cabezas huecas ¿Para qué te traería si no? Tú eres la única que sabe un poco de parcel ¿No es así?

Hermione registró rápidamente en sus recuerdos cualquier información acerca de ese idioma del que Draco hablaba. Estaba segura de haber leído algo al respecto en algún lugar pero había pasado tanto tiempo intentando adelantarse en sus estudios que no había tenido tiempo de seguir hojeando los libros que le habían regalado por su cumpleaños los profesores. De pronto Harry dio un paso al frente y Hermione levantó el papel para que pudiera leerlo mejor. Entonces Harry emitió un ruido extraño parecido a un seseo y tanto Hermione como Draco giraron la cabeza en su dirección sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

-Goyle ¿Desde cuando hablas parcel?- inquirió el rubio.

-No-no… no hablo,- balbuceó Harry,- lo que pasa es que…

-Le estuve explicando algunas palabras mientras entrenabas en el campo de Quidditch,- se apresuró a complementar Hermione.

Draco frunció el entrecejo mirando de Harry a Hermione y viceversa.

-¿Y bien?- peguntó el rubio.

-¿Y-y bien qué?- balbuceó Harry.

-No te pregunto a ti, idiota. Le pregunto a Pansy.

-Ah sí,- sonrió ella nerviosamente,- el papel… bueno en realidad Goyle lo estaba diciendo bien.

-¿En serio?- Draco no parecía convencido.

Harry volvió a emitir ese sonido que antes había hecho pero más fuerte. Hermione asintió y Draco miró el grifo del agua. Los tres esperaron un momento creyendo que algo pasaría pero no fue así.

-¿Estás segura de que lo dijo bien?- preguntó Draco una vez más.

-Sí,- respondió Hermione de inmediato intentando no sonar tan nerviosa como estaba.

Draco emitió otro de esos gruñidos y apretó los puños.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar a las vacaciones de invierno a que tu padre te enseñe algunas frases ¿No es así?

Hermione asintió nerviosamente, dobló el papel en su mano y lo guardó descuidadamente. Harry le dio una mirada desesperada cuando Draco hizo ademán de irse, así que intentó actuar rápidamente. A pesar de tener el papel, a pesar de estar en el baño de las chicas, todavía no les quedaba claro qué era lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente.

-¿Y si no funciona?

Draco se detuvo en seco apretando las manos.

-Debe funcionar, mi padre me dijo que necesitábamos usar la frase correcta.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Harry casi como un impulso.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó con enfado.

-En serio Goyle ¿Qué crees que hemos estado intentando hace todo este tiempo? Debemos abrir la cámara de los Secretos a como dé lugar.

Hermione pudo notar en la expresión de Harry que eso no era nada bueno. Recordaba haber leído algo al respecto en el libro de historia que McGonagall le había dado pero no estaba segura de la gravedad. Según recordaba, la cámara de los secretos era una leyenda y lo que sea que viviera ahí era mortal. Sin querer, se encontró emitiendo la primera pregunta que vino a su mente.

-¿Y si lo que salga de ahí nos ataca a nosotros?

-No seas idiota, Pansy,- gruñó el rubio,- ¿Desde cuando tienes sangre muggle en tus venas? Sabes que mientras seamos pura sangre, nada nos pasará.

-Pero los…- Harry carraspeó fuertemente como luchando por sacar las palabras,- los sangre sucias fueron… eh, eliminados hace años.

-¿Tú también?- Malfoy había perdido la paciencia sin lugar a dudas,- dejen de decir idioteces ¿Quieren? iré a tomar mi ducha, los veo luego.

Cuando Draco salió del baño, Ron regresó a toda prisa donde estaban sus amigos. Harry y Hermione le explicaron con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado mientras él cuidaba la puerta y mientras el efecto de la poción multijugos se desvanecía, corrieron a los cubículos donde estaban los retretes y extrajeron a los verdaderos Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson. El efecto de sus pociones adormecedoras estaba por desvanecerse, así que los colocaron de la mejor manera para que al despertar pensaran que se habían quedado dormidos en sus posiciones. Confiaban en que la idiotez de Crabbe y Goyle fuera suficiente para disfrazar el hecho de que en realidad no habían estado ahí. En cuando a Pansy Parkinson, quizá al despertar desorientada fuera suficiente para confundirla incluso a ella.

Una vez de regreso en la sala común esperaron a que quedara vacía para poder analizar lo que habían aprendido. La primera en hablar fue Hermione.

-¿Creen que Draco sospecha algo?

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas incómodas.

-Es posible…- respondió Harry acercándose a la mesita frente a la chimenea alrededor de la cual los tres estaban sentados,- pero quizá no sabe tanto. Una simple sospecha no es suficiente.

-Es suficiente para que abra la cámara de los secretos,- señaló Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Eso es porque Draco es un idiota,- espetó Harry de pronto aún más molesto de lo normal,- cree que porque lo que vive ahí abajo pertenecía a Lod Voldemort…

-¡Shht!- reaccionó Ron alarmado,- no puedes decir ese nombre aquí… alguien puede escucharte.

Hermione podía adivinar por la expresión del pelirrojo que no era solo eso lo que le mortificaba. No era la primera vez que decían ese nombre pero cada vez que lo hacían, Ron parecía tener un severo ataque de escalofrío.

-Como sea…- corrigió Harry,- Draco es un idiota. Si es que logra abrir la cámara de los secretos, lo único que logrará es esparcir calamidad en todo el colegio.

-Pero necesita hablar Parcel para poder abrirla, así que mientras no sepa…- agregó Ron,- por cierto, Harry ¿Desde cuándo lo hablas tú?

-No lo hablo… es decir. Sé cómo suena, mis padres intentaron que aprendiera algún idioma de criaturas fantásticas y mi madre me llevó profesores de varios… el parcel lo escuché algunas veces pero no lo entiendo mucho. La verdad solo estaba imitando esos sonidos.

-Así que quizá Draco tenía la palabra correcta esta vez pero tú no la leíste como se debía.-razonó Ron y eso puso a Hermione en alerta.

Rápidamente buscó dentro de su bolsillo y extrajo el trozo de papel con los símbolos extraños y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Harry tomó el papel y lo miró varios instantes.

-¿Quizá podemos encontrar un diccionario de Parcel en la biblioteca?

-¿Y para qué haríamos eso?-quiso saber Ron,- no pensarás abrirla…

-En cualquiera de los casos es mejor a que lo haga Malfoy.

-En cualquiera de los casos,- repuso Ron,- nos matará a todos en cuanto la abras. En dado caso deja que Draco lo haga, nos irá mejor si el tiro le sale por la culata.

-¿Y si es cierto lo que dijo y solo me ataca a mí?-inquirió Hermione mucho más nerviosa de lo que hubiera querido estar.

-Por supuesto que no…- reaccionó Harry colocando su mano encima de la de ella. Una sensación extraña corrió por su espalda al sentir su tibieza,- ni siquiera sabemos si tus padres eran muggles o no ¿Te ha dicho algo Dumbledore al respecto?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, Ron le pasó el brazo por la espalda.

-Lo que sea que Malfoy esté tramando, no lo dejaremos hacerte daño.

Harry asintió y le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Hermione. La chica asintió un poco más tranquila pero no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué podían hacer tres chiquillos en contra de un arma que había pertenecido al mismo señor Oscuro? Quería correr y abrazarse a las faldas de la profesora McGonagall pero no estaba segura qué era lo que conseguiría con eso. Para contarle lo que había pasado, debía empezar con decirle lo que habían hecho al final de su curso anterior y eso simplemente no podía hacerlo. Ir a decirle a Dumbledore parecía lo más sensato, pero desde que les había dicho la vedad a Harry y a Ron sentía como que lo había traicionado.

Se dijo a sí misma que lo mejor era esperar, que quizá si conocían el plan de Malfoy en su totalidad, podrían detenerlo antes de que lo llevara a cabo.

Pero la operación Malfoy no tardó en volverse todavía más complicada. No había pasado ni una semana cuando el chisme empezó a esparcirse por los pasillos del castillo, el gran comedor y todos los jardines de la escuela. Justo en el momento en que llegó a oídos de Ron, Harry y Hermione, parecía que todos los demás ya lo sabían. Y si o lo hubieran visto con sus propios ojos no lo hubieran creído.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo Ron plantándose frente a la mesa de Slyhterin donde Draco Malfoy compartía el almuerzo con una joven pelirroja de ojos castaños.

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley?- replicó Draco sin quitar el brazo de alrededor de la espalda de la niña que se sonrojó y se quedó quieta como un ratón asustado.

-Que dejes de molestar a mi hermana, eso quiero… Ginny ¿Sabes lo que andan diciendo por toda la escuela? Que eres novia de éste… de éste… ¿Sabes lo que dirá papá cuando se entere?

-¡Papá no tiene nada que ver con esto!

Hasta entonces, a Hermione le había parecido que Ginny Weasley era una chica más bien dócil ¿Pero qué sabía ella? Su cabellera del color del fuego parecía cobrar vida con la mirada que le estaba dando a su hermano.

-¿Ya lo saben Fred y George? ¿Lo sabe Percy?

-Seguro lo sabrán cuando se los digas,- respondió Ginny sin ocultar su indignación.

-¿Saber qué?

Los gemelos justo iban entrando al gran comedor acompañados de su mejor amigo, Lee Jordan. No tuvieron que decir absolutamente nada para que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Draco Malfoy ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de quitar el brazo de alrededor de Ginny todavía señalándola como algo de su propiedad.

-¿No eres un poco joven para estas cosas?- inquirió George.

-Y con un… Malfoy,- agregó Fred con cara de asco.

-No sabíamos que tuvieras tan malos gustos…

-¡Cállense los dos!

-Espera a que se entere papá de esto,- volvió a decir Ron.

-¿Qué se entere de qué?

El que ahora llegaba era Percy Weasley, el mayor de los hermanos y también prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor. Ambos gemelos se hicieron a un lado como dándole permiso para continuar con la reprimenda que ambos habían empezado. Igual que sus hermanos solo tuvo que mirar la escena para comprender de lo que se trataba y encenderse en el acto.

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¡No puedes…!

-¡No voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes me diga qué es lo que puedo y no puedo hacer! Y si mis padres me escriben para reprenderme, me aseguraré de que también sepan de las cartas de amor debajo de tu almohada, Percy,- el hermano mayor adquirió una tonalidad en su rostro que era difícil de distinguir con la de su cabello,- de su compartimento secreto en el sótano de la casa,- esta vez miraba a Fred y a George,- y de cierta cosa que te escuché platicando con tus amigos.

Esa última amenaza había ido directamente a Ron, pero Hermione y Harry reaccionaron de la misma manera que él. Muy al contrario de lo que Hermione hubiera imaginado, Ginny parecía manejar a sus hermanos bastante bien. Y todas las palabras que habían salido de su boca habían surtido tan buen efecto, que cada uno de sus hermanos abandonó el gran comedor lentamente casi sin poder creer las amenazas que su hermana pequeña había lanzado contra los cuatro.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- gritaba Ron como loco en los pasillos camino a la clase de Herbología,- Mi propia hermana… saliendo con Draco Malfoy y además chantajeando a sus propios hermanos…

Harry y Hermione caminaban cada uno a cada lado de él. Fue Harry quien intentó tranquilizarlo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Hermione seguía incrédula, en los días que había conocido a Ginny Weasley, no se había imaginado que fuera capaz de algo así. No sabía qué era lo que le sorprendía más, si el hecho de que saliera con un Malfoy a sabiendas que su padre y Lucius Malfoy se odiaban a muerte o que hubiera sido capaz de amenazar a sus propios hermanos con revelar sus secretos. Y lo que era peor… que hubiera estado escabulléndose para escuchar las cosas de las que Ron platicaba con Harry y ella misma y no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había escuchado exactamente. ¿Sabía lo que habían hecho a final de año? Si no lo sabía ya, seguro Draco se lo diría… ¿Y si sabía que ella no era una Dumbledore de verdad? Solo pensar en eso había comenzado a revolvérsele el estómago.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo concentrarse mucho en la clase de Herbología y por primera vez en meses, cuando Madame Sprout le hizo una pregunta, se encogió de hombros y contestó "no lo sé" para sorpresa de sus compañeros. Al final Harry había contestado la pregunta y la clase siguió como si nada, aunque Hermione estaba muy lejos en sus pensamientos.

Cuando iban de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry apretó su mano como ya se había vuelto su costumbre. Y le susurró "no te preocupes" antes de rebasarla y desviarse un poco en lugar de ir a la torre con ella y con Ron.

-¿No crees que Harry está un poco extraño?- le preguntó Ron cuando se acercaban al retrato de la señora Gorda.

Hermione recordó de pronto el apretón que le había dado en la mano y luego eso la llevó a pensar en el mismo gesto la noche que habían descubierto el plan de Malfoy y sintió su cara arder sin saber por qué.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se ha tomado muy a la ligera lo que dijo Ginny… ¿No te parece?

Hermione no estaba segura si se lo estaba tomando a la ligera, pero esa seguridad y esa imagen de saber siempre lo que estaba haciendo no era nada nuevo. Hacía meses lo había odiado por eso mismo pero últimamente…

-¿Quizá tiene un plan?- sugirió ella como que no quiere la cosa.

-Jugo de calabaza,-dijo mirando el retrato y la señora gorda lo dejó pasar,- sí… quizá tienes razón. Harry siempre tiene un plan. Ojala sea encerrar a Ginny en la torre de astronomía por lo que queda del año…

**Muchas gracias a quienes han leído LEO y de pronto me dejan sus mensajes. Disculpen la demora en escribir, ya no quiero dar escusas. Solo quiero dejar mi trabajo cuando lo termino y esperando a que lo disfruten (quien sea que me siga leyendo). Gracias por los comentarios, por los likes y por seguir leyendo. Espero les guste.**

**TLAL**


	13. La Cámara de los Secretos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TB. Yo no lucro con nada de esto… ojala lucrara y ya me dejaba del trabajo muggle para escribir más FF XD.**

**CAPÍTULO TRECE**

"**La Cámara de los secretos"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Para cuando Halloween llegó a Hogwarts, la operación Malfoy seguía tan en pausa como lo había estado a principios de mes. Ahora con Ginny como pareja del rubio y con Harry más distante y distraído que nunca, a Hermione le parecía que todos se habían olvidado de lo que había averiguado y de lo peligroso que podía ser para todos el que Draco descubriera cómo abrir la cámara de los secretos. Ni siquiera Ron quien en un principio había estado interesado ahora se daba tiempo de hablar al respecto con lo ocupado que estaba despotricando en contra de Malfoy y el hecho de que fuera pareja de su hermana.

Por su parte, Hermione en su tiempo libre se había dedicado a terminar de leer la Historia de Hogwarts y lo que había descubierto no le había gustado en lo absoluto. No solo había descubierto que Salazar Slytherin tenía una conexión ideológica muy íntima con Voldemort, sino que el segundo había dejado escondido en alguna parte de Hogwarts, un arma que ayudaría a terminar esa labor de odio en contra de los nacidos de Muggles. Y si sus sospechas no estaban herradas, sabía que dicha arma se encontraba escondida en alguna parte del baño de chicas. Pero por más que había intentado encontrar algo que se señalara la puerta, no había dado con ella. Claro, no es que hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades de estar a solas en el lugar de los hechos. Pero ese día sería diferente.

Por la mañana era el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Un clásico del colegio, y de los juegos más anticipados. Pero Desde que Draco había sido nombrado el nuevo buscador del equipo de las serpientes, la expectativa había ido cada vez más en aumento así que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se lo podía perder. Era la oportunidad perfecta para poner a prueba las investigaciones que había llevado a cabo con respecto a la dichosa cámara de los secretos. El problema era que fuera lo que fuera, tendría que hacerlo sola puesto que Harry era el buscador de Gryffindor y Ron… bueno, Ron no podía perderse la oportunidad de ver a su mejor amigo patearle el trasero en la cancha a su indeseable cuñado.

Así que a pesar de haberlo planeado muy bien, Hermione había desistido de decirle el plan a sus amigos dado que sabía que ni se apuntarían, por muy perfecta que fuera la oportunidad, y dos… en dado caso que quisieran hacerlo, sería muy sospechoso que no estuvieran donde estaban. Ella, en cambio… bueno, apenas había pasado su curso básico de vuelo así que nadie esperaba que fuera una entusiasta del Quidditch.

Y no es que lo fuera… definitivamente no lo era. Salvo cuando jugaba Harry. Pero en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, el bullicio en el gran comedor no se hizo esperar. Los alumnos paseaban de un lado a otro apoyando al equipo de su preferencia. Incluso quienes pertenecían a otras casas parecían tener a su favorito. Y de nuevo Ginny estaba ahí en la mesa de Slytherin, con una insignia de la misma casa sobre su túnica escolar. Parecía un poco seria y tímida mientras que Draco intentaba deslumbrarla con las posesiones de su familia y la nueva escoba Nimbus 2001 que su padre le había regalado.

-Quizá si la tocas me darás suerte…- le decía a una muy apenada y sonrojada Ginny que no parecía muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Quizá si la tocas me dará suerte…- imitó Ron al lado de Hermione sin evitar arrugar el ceño y poner cara de asco.

Hermione quiso sonreír pero no pudo evitar notar que Harry también estaba viendo fijamente la mesa de Slytherin y su expresión era tan seria que de pronto le pareció que la pareja le molestaba tanto o más que a Ron ¿Sería posible que Harry se sintiera atraído a Ginny? Nunca se había puesto a pensarlo y el solo considerar la posibilidad le ocasionaba un pinchazo en el estómago ¿Por qué Harry que podía tener a la chica que quisiera se fijaba en una chica que solo tenía ojos para Draco Malfoy? Quizá era su escaza edad y todavía no podía comprenderlo… ni tampoco pensar mucho al respecto. Especialmente no en ese día.

Sintiendo que no podía soportar la escena mucho más, Hermione se puso de pie, tomó su mochila e hizo ademán para retirarse.

-¿Los veo después del juego?

Justo entonces Harry pareció reaccionar de su estupor. A buena hora.

-¿Qué? ¿No vendrás a ver?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo mucho qué leer… últimamente no me he concentrado mucho en las clases y no quiero seguir haciendo el tonto cuando me preguntan cosas…

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar luego del juego…- ofreció Harry sin poder ocultar la decepción de saber que su amiga no estaría en el partido.

-No… luego del juego es la cena y no me la quiero perder.

-¿Y si te ayudo después de la cena?

Hermione arqueó la ceja y se aferró a sus libros en un fuerte abrazo ¿De verdad Harry necesitaba tanto que ella estuviera ahí? Un segundo pinchazo en la boca del estómago le impedía contestar o dar otra excusa con facilidad.

-Harry… en serio, yo…

Harry sonrió apenado y negó con la cabeza antes de que Hermione terminara su excusa.

-Disculpa, tienes razón. Si tienes cosas qué hacer… no pasa nada. Vamos, te acompaño a las escaleras en mi camino al campo de Quidditch,- le dijo tomando su Nimbus 2000 de la mesa,- Oliver Wood quiere que lleguemos antes para planear estrategias.

Hermione no pudo negarse a esa petición a pesar de que las escaleras que llevaban a la biblioteca no la acercaban a su destino final. Pero el tono de Harry de por sí le ocasionaba suficiente culpa como para decirle que no por segunda vez.

Una vez frente a las escaleras tanto Harry como Hermione parecían demasiado incómodos como pare decir algo más. Habían andado todo el camino sin emitir un sonido a pesar de que evidentemente morían por decirse algo. Hermione quería disculparse por no poder ir, quería encontrar una disculpa y una excusa perfecta pero a pesar de haber sido siempre rápida de pensamiento, nada le venía a la mente. Harry también parecía querer decir algo que no abandonaba sus labios y cuando el tiempo se les terminó solo se miraron incómodamente.

-Lo que sea que vas a hacer, ten cuidado,- le dijo por fin mirándola fijamente a los ojos,- en serio…,- volvió a decirle cuando Hermione quiso negarlo y alborotándole el cabello de la coronilla de la cabeza con la mano que no estaba sujetando su Nimbus sobre su hombro.

A pesar de que Hermione era mayor que él por casi un año, él seguía siendo más alto y fornido que ella. Y ahora que había entrenado tanto al Quidditch parecía incluso un poco mayor de sus doce años. En realidad era como si ambos hubieran intercambiado edades y ella tuviera doce y él trece.

-Lo tendré,- le prometió Hermione por fin a sabiendas que no tenía caso mentirle,- aunque no creí que te hubieras dado cuenta que andaba tramando algo… ¿Siempre estás en todo?

-No en todo…- le dijo serenamente acariciando su cabello a un costado de su cabeza.

Hermione sintió las cosquillas correrle desde el punto donde Harry sujetaba su cabello hasta la punta de los pies. De pronto sintió que no podía soportar esos ojos verdes sobre los suyos y bajó la mirada.

-¿No en todo? A mí me parece que sí… estás atento a qué hago yo… estás atento a lo que hacen Ginny y Draco…

Harry emitió una risilla melódica sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Hermione volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía divertido con la situación, mucho más de lo que le parecía a ella así que no ocultó su enojo.

-¡No seas tonto! ¡No es que me importe!- le dijo golpeándole la mano y forzándolo a que dejara de acariciarle el cabello.

Harry dio un paso atrás y Hermione sintió la tensión liberarse de su cabeza. De pronto creyó que eso había sido ocasionado por la repentina lejanía del tacto de su amigo pero pronto comprobó que se debía a que Harry tenía ahora en su mano la banda que últimamente usaba para sujetarse el cabello. Así que eso era lo que había estado haciendo… no había estado acariciándola sino más bien desatándola. Hermione sintió una ola de calor en sus entrañas.

-¡Devuélvela!- le dijo con un tono más molesto del que hubiera querido manifestar.

Harry dio dos pasos atrás y levantó la banda celeste por arriba de su cabeza. Mucho más arriba de lo que ella podía alcanzar usando solo sus manos.

-No seas infantil,- renegó Hermione golpeándole el pecho,- devuélvela… ¡La necesito!

Desde que la madre de Harry le había enseñado a peinarse, se había tomado muy en serio su rutina capilar y esa banda era el único escudo entre un peinado más o menos decente y una cabellera digna para competir con el estandarte de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Pues yo también te necesito en el campo de Quidditch y tampoco se puede hacer nada al respecto.

Hasta entonces Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo incómoda que era la cercanía con su amigo. Dio hacia atrás los mismos pasos que había dado hacia adelante siguiéndolo y lo miró fijamente mientras que él sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Luego sin decir más, tomó con ambas manos la banda que había extraído de la cabeza de Hermione y la ató a la cola de su escoba.

-Listo,- dijo al ver que Hermione no se atrevía a decir más,- supongo que eso será lo más cercano a mi amiga acompañándome en este momento tan difícil.

Había un poco de ironía en el tono de Harry, pero Hermione podía ver en su mirada que decía en serio lo de quedarse con la banda. Hermione buscó rápidamente dentro de su bolsillo y extrajo una liga que ató rápidamente en su cabello haciendo su típica coleta del orfanato.

-Bueno, pero me la devuelves luego del partido,- le dijo recogiendo los libros que había puesto en el suelo cuando había ido tras de Harry en ese ataque de ira.

-Está bien,- le dijo dándose media vuelta y encaminándose a la salida mientras se montaba de nuevo la escoba sobre el hombro.

Hermione lo vio agitar la mano como señal de despedida y ella no pudo evitar sonreír en su camino al segundo piso. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Primero lo había descubierto viendo a Ginny y luego la había seguido para… ¿Para decirle qué? Que tuviera cuidado… y luego se llevaba un souvenir ¿Era eso normal entre amigos? No tenía forma de saberlo, era la primera vez que tenía amigos… quizá sí, incluso lo había dicho "lo más cercano a mi amiga acompañándome". ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? No podía negar que Harry no era un niño normal, de pronto le parecía que era mucho más maduro para su edad. Muy seguro, muy leal y responsable. Quizá era porque había crecido con adultos, hasta Ron, nunca había tenido muchos amigos de su edad aparte de Addy, la hija de su tío Sirius. Pero fuera de ella, su padre y su tío habían sido sus mejores amigos toda la vida.

Además… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esas cosas? No era como si tuviera ningún interés de ningún tipo en Harry. Ella no era una adolescente precoz como Ginny y Draco… y no podía ver a Harry de otra manera… ni él a ella, especialmente por eso. Harry podía tener a la chica que quisiera cuando quisiera, incluso a Ginny, eso era seguro. Sintió náuseas y asco de sí misma y entre más se acercaba a su destino, más se convencía que debía dejar de darle tantas vueltas. Total, seguramente ni siquiera había tenido la más mínima importancia en la cabeza de Harry.

Una vez en el baño de niñas del segundo piso, se distrajo tan pronto escuchó algo que le pareció sollozos. Entró cautelosamente temiendo que alguna otra niña se hubiera quedado atrás en lugar de ir al partido pero tan pronto puso pie dentro, se dio cuenta que el llanto no parecía el de un humano. Era algo definitivamente sobrenatural y suspiró aliviada al adivinar de quién se trataba.

-Myrtle… ¿Estás bien?- le dijo entrando con paso cauteloso con los libros en su mochila todavía abrazados contra su pecho.

-¡NO! ¡VETE!

Hermione emitió un hondo suspiro sin evitar poner los ojos en blanco. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a lidiar con Myrtle la llorona.

-Anda, cuéntame qué te pasa…- insistió poniendo los libros sobre el lavabo.

Myrtle estaba en uno de los cubículos. Hermione se atrevió a abrirlo y la encontró apoyada sobre el váter como una niña normal que solo quiere desahogar su dolor.

-No lo entenderías,- contestó haciendo ademán para que se marchara.

-Quizá sí… no lo sabrás si no me lo dices.

Hermione quiso acariciarle la espalda pero todo lo que sintió fue un aire helado en la palma de la mano y la retiró tan pronto la acercó. Myrtle pareció entender el mensaje e intentó disminuir sus sollozos antes de hablar.

-Nadie nunca lo entiende… solo porque no soy una fantasma de más de un siglo, creen que no pasa nada si no me invitan a sus fiestas.

-¿Fiestas? ¿Te refieres a la cena en el gran comedor? No creo que necesites de ninguna invitación para…

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, TONTA! A nadie le importan esas estúpidas fiestas…

Myrtle había intentado gritar con su segunda frase como lo había hecho con la primero pero todo lo que había logrado había sido un quejido lastimero. Hermione no sabía si sentirse ofendida porque justo la había llamado tonta o sentir pena por ella ya que obviamente estaba dolida por algo significativo.

-¿Entonces?- Hermione no sabía por qué se tomaba la molestia en insistir con su interrogatorio puesto que evidentemente Myrtle no era del tipo amigable.

-Es una fiesta de fantasmas en los calabozos. Nick el decapitado piensa que soy "muy joven" para ir ¿Pero qué sabe él? Solo porque morí tan joven… estaría en mis cincuenta en este momento ¿Sabes?

Hasta entonces Hermione nunca se había preguntado mucho por la época en la que Myrtle había muerto. Eso quería decir que habían pasado alrededor de cuarenta años de su muerte. Eso no era mucho. Y había muerto en Hogwarts ya que llevaba puesto el uniforme.

-Pues sí es bastante tiempo…- reaccionó Hermione todavía divagando en los motivos por los que un estudiante pudiera morir dentro de Hogwarts,- Y… ¿Cómo es que moriste… si no es mucho preguntar?

Mytle pareció complacida por la pregunta. Seguramente casi nadie le preguntaba al respecto ya sea por respeto o por miedo, Hermione sospechaba que se trataba del segundo motivo pero para el caso era lo mismo. Además, la buena noticia era que al parecer había olvidado los motivos por los que estaba llorando porque su rostro parecía iluminado con orgullo.

-Fue justo aquí, en éste cubículo. Estaba escondida aquí cuando escuché a alguien hacer una serie de ruidos extraños… los mismos que tú y tus amiguitos estaban haciendo el otro día… y bueno, salí para decirles que dejaran de molestar y entonces vi unos grandes ojos amarillos y luego…

-¿Y luego?

-Nada… estuve muerta aquí por horas antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que había muerto.

Hermione revisó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó las notas de parcel que había tomado en la biblioteca. Miró a Myrtle que de pronto hablaba acerca de un niño a quién había perseguido por el resto de sus días pero entonces ya no le estaba prestando atención. Si Myrtle había muerto en el baño luego de que alguien hablara parcel, no cabía duda que era ahí donde Salzar Slyhterin había guardado su arma y ya alguien la había usado una vez en la época en que Myrtle había ido a la escuela. Pensó en quién podría decirle esa historia correctamente pero no estaba segura de si todos los profesores aún enseñaban en Hogwarts en esa época.

-Myrtle… ¿Quiénes eran tus profesores en ese entonces? ¿Alguno de tus antiguos profesores sigue dando clase aquí?

-Oh, muy pocos… el profesor Binns todavía no era un fantasma entonces y el profesor Dumbledore todavía daba clases de transfiguraciones…

Binns y Dumbledore… no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea hablar con su tío abuelo todavía. ¿Y si se tardaba mucho y Draco se le adelantaba y sacaba el arma para usarla él solo? "La labor noble" consistía en eliminar a los hijos de muggles… y ella era la única que podía ser de esa condición por el momento.

Decidida, Hermione se dio la media vuelta dejando a la fantasma hablando sola. Acción que la enfadó de inmediato y optó por hacer una partida dramática echándose un clavado en el váter. Hojeó rápidamente la historia de Hogwarts hasta que vió de nuevo el capítulo que hablaba de la partida de Slyhterin pero no encontró nada que dijera de qué podía tratarse esa dichosa arma. Y Mytle… bueno, en realidad parecía que no había visto nada. Donde sea que estuviera esa "cámara de los secretos" tenía que descubrirla antes que nadie más.

Tomó la primera frase en parcel y la dijo en voz alta pero no pasó nada. La segunda frase quería decir "cede ante mí" y tampoco pasó nada. Probó con otras dos y de pronto las leyó una tras otra hasta que finalmente escuchó un crujido cerca de uno de los lavabos. Dio dos pasos torpemente en esa dirección y notó que uno de los grifos tenía una figurilla en forma de una serpiente, el símbolo de Slyhterin y la especie a quien pertenecía el idioma que intentaba hablar. Todo tenía sentido.

Volvió a leer las frases de en medio una tras otra hasta que finalmente volvió a escuchar el crujido. La frase era "ábrete". Así de sencilla y definitivamente era la que necesitaba.

Miró por el gran orificio en el lavabo al que le había estado hablando como tonta y un sonido extraño llamó su atención. Sonaba como un largo seseo acompañado de un algo enorme siendo arrastrado por el suelo. Miró a su alrededor in saber qué hacer. Hasta entonces no había considerado lo arriesgado que su plan había sido ¿Y si era algo que no podía controlar o manipular? ¿Y si se iba contra ella? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Se giró y vio la puerta del baño de donde Myrtle había desaparecido y decidió esconderse ahí para protegerse.

Cerró la puerta y se trepó al váter para que nadie supiera que estaba ahí pero al asomar el ojo por la ranura, reparó en la puerta principal. Seguía abierta y lo que sea que saliera de ahí… eso que cada vez sonaba más bestial para sus oídos, podía escapar y atacar a quien sea que anduviera por ahí.

Decidió cambiar su plan de último minuto y prefirió correr a la puerta para cerrarla desde el otro lado. Tan pronto llegó a su destino, escuchó algo gigantesco impactarse contra el suelo. No se atrevió a mirarlo, un miedo incontenible se apoderó de ella y cerró la puerta asegurándola con su espalda. Tenía la respiración agitada, de pronto, sin saber por qué, las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

-Qué he hecho…- se dijo mordiéndose los labios.

Y entonces lo sintió. Un golpe en la puerta, tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse de la perilla para no caerse ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un troll? ¿Un gigante? ¿O algo mucho peor? Exploró sus ropas en busca de su varita que rápidamente localizó en su bolsillo derecho. No sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer con ella, todavía no había tomado suficientes clases de defesa contra las artes oscuras con el profesor Quirrell como para tener idea. Estaba segura que de tratarse de Harry, él sabría pero por ahora no podía contar con él.

Aplastar, cortar, quemar… cualquiera de esas cosas estaría bien si tan solo supiera algún hechizo que hiciera eso. Levantarlo, empujarlo, golpearlo… el golpe en la puerta fue mayor esta vez y con eso las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Había estudiado muchas cosas cuando decidieron meterse a la trampilla del año anterior ¿Cómo es que no podía recordar nada? Congelar… había congelado salamadras ¿Quizá podía congelar lo que sea que esto fuera?

Intentando sobreponerse a su miedo, se dio la media vuelta y puso la varia en alto. Los golpes fueron cada vez más fuertes y consecutivos y con ellos sintió que sus piernas se volvían de mantequilla. Tragó saliva pesadamente mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer tan pronto la puerta se abriera "congelar, congelar…" ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si era una criatura de hielo? Las dudas la asaltaron una tras otras ocasionando que sus pensamientos se dispersaran cada vez más.

Notó que el cerrojo estaba por ceder en el último golpe y apretó los ojos con la varita en alto. "congelar… congelar…"

La puerta emitió un fuerte crujido anunciando que finalmente había dado de sí y ue ese sonido, como si fuera un gong que te despierta de un largo sueño, el que activó un nuevo pensamiento en lugar de que había intentado inducirse a sí misma momentos antes.

Correr.

No estaba segura de cómo lo estaba logrando, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todavía no veía a la bestia pero estaba convencida de que fuera lo que era, correr por su vida era sin lugar a duda lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin tomar mucho tiempo a sus acciones, avanzó a lo largo del pasillo encaminándose a las escaleras. Suponía que si lograba tomar alguna que cambiara de dirección tan pronto la tomara, tendría tiempo de dejar a la bestia atrás y poner al castillo sobre alerta. No debía olvidar que lo que estaba detrás de ella era un arma, el arma del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Era el arma de Voldemort y Salazar Slytherin, ambos famosos por sus teorías en contra de los impuros. Seguramente no se trataba de un amistoso unicornio.

Cuando vio una pared al fondo del pasillo que recorría, giró a la derecha. No sabía por dónde se había metido y si eso la estaba llevando a donde creía que iba pero siguió corriendo de todas formas. Fuera lo que fuera, eso seguía detrás de ella y quizá ya había decidido que era buena presa ¿Por qué? No lo sabía… tal vez no pensaba mucho a quién atacar antes de hacerlo o quizá sí era cierto lo que ella tanto temía y sus padres eran muggles y la bestia lo sabía… era difícil razonar lógicamente cuando sabía que estaba a punto de morir.

¿Morir? Sí, quizá iba a morir. Las piernas comenzaban a acalambrársele, el aliento se le consumía como hielo bajo el sol. Sabía que no podía correr por siempre, sin importar cuán ligera fuera y lo acostumbrada que había estado a hacerlo en el orfanato. Eventualmente la alcanzaría ¿Y luego qué? Dio una vuelta más en una de las esquinas, ya no estaba buscando las escaleras, quizá las había pasado de largo sin darse cuenta, ahora lo único que quería era un lugar en dónde esconderse para poder recuperarse y quizá después volver en su búsqueda de una salida del segundo piso. Luego de la vuelta, encontró una puerta que abrió sin pensar mucho en lo que había ahí. Dejó su cuerpo reposar un poco mientras su respiración intentaba recobrar un ritmo normal y que quizá la bestia se olvidara de ella por un momento… pero lo segundo no ocurrió.

Hermione tomó uno de los escritorios y lo jaló para atrancarlo contra la puerta. Sabía que no sería suficiente. Todavía no lo había visto pero estaba casi segura que fuera lo que fuera, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir la puerta sin importar lo que ella pudiera mover para impedirlo (que además no era mucho dada su estatura y constitución). Así que decidió optar por un nuevo plan y buscar un nuevo escondite donde quizá estaría lejos de su alcance.

Para su mala suerte, en ese salón no había mucho salvo la pizarra del profesor, los escritorios, una esfera del mundo donde señalaba todas las comunidades mágicas que existían y grandes ventanales por los cuales quizá podría salir… si no le importaba quebrarse un par de huesos o el cuello…

La puerta del salón no parecía resistir mucho más de lo que había resistido la del baño de niñas. Hermione supo que no tenía escapatoria. Tomó una de las mesas de los estudiantes y la puso contra la pared para alcanzar el cerrojo del ventanal. La cerradura estaba muy dura o asegurada.

-¡Alohomora!

El cerrojo cedió al mismo tiempo que la puerta del salón. Sosteniendo la ventana miró hacia abajo… estaba demasiado algo ¿Sobreviviría a la caída? Quizá no, pero era el mismo resultado si se quedaba en donde estaba. Por el reflejo de la ventana podía ver algo enorme entrar… era enorme, tal como lo había imaginado, con un enorme hocico y dientes puntiagudos que destellaban con la poca luz que entraba. Dio un hondo suspiro antes de decidirse, pero decidió dar un último vistazo a la bestia antes de dejarse caer. Era una serpiente… una serpiente de enormes dimensiones cuyos gigantescos ojos amarillos resplandecían con luz propia…

Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que todo a su alrededor se detuviera por completo. Como Myrtle… moriría igual que Myrtle y no podría salvar a los demás.

**¡Listo! Un capítulo más de LEO. Ya sé lo que dirán…. Esto es "La cámara de los secretos con un giro". Ahm, quizá podría decirse… pero espero que se den cuenta que hay eventos que no puedo ignorar a lo largo de mi fic. Además, lo que importa son las consecuencias (eso digo yo). Ojala les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejarme un review. Sí, ya sé que me he tardado eternidades en actualizar, pero esto es un círculo vicioso. Pocos reviews dan pocas ganas de escribir… dan pocas ganas de dejar review porque no actualizamos pronto y así sucesivamente. Mejor rompamos con el ciclo. Gracias por leer.**

**TLAL**


End file.
